The End of Those Days
by BreetanyaViolet
Summary: This Fic Is Dead Til ?-? Harry has a secret. His Uncle beats him when he gets drunk. Harry gets sick. Harry can't fight back anymore. What will happen? RR PG13 cause of abuse. May seem like RH in the beginning.. Last chapter subject to change NOW AU
1. Flushing the Toliet

The End of Those Days.  
  
By a TRULY insane Breetanya  
  
*twitches* I'm going to hate myself for writing this. I hate these fics but I keep reading them… They HAVE to be addictive! Erm… your probably wondering what I hate by now considering you want to read it… Maybe. I HATE the Harry abuse fics, but my friend got me hooked on them! And I figure the only way I'll get unhooked is to write one… And believe me… when I want to I can write angst so bad it would make Voldemort weep over who ever the angstee is. But since I write in an odd format I tend NOT to do that.   
Anyways JK owns Harry Potter and the gang. I own my name. JK owns a whole lot of money… I own a quarter that my uncle keeps finding behind my ear… JK owns a huge house; I don't even get my own room. JK is out of school therefore not owning any summer homework. Me… I own summer homework because I'm stupid enough to take a course that requires it… Need I say more? ON WITH THE STORY! Oh Wait… PG-13 for language and violence. I don't think its at R.  
  
Chapter 1  
Flushing the Toliet.  
  
"BOY!!!" Uncle Vernon yelled loudly from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"  
  
Harry Potter, or Boy as his uncle called him, groaned. He sat up ignoring the pain in his ribs. His Uncle's company hadn't been doing too well the past year, so he did what he felt cheered him up. Getting drunker than a skunk, and hitting Harry for using his 'abnormality' to make his company spiral ever downward in the toilet that is business.  
  
Harry trudged downstairs despite the obvious fact that the entire house had been transplanted onto a boat in the middle of a Hurricane and Harry was seasick. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked respectively but weakly.  
  
His uncle had always beaten him when he was drunk, which luckily was hardly ever when Harry was aloud out of his cupboard. Since Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter the beatings had stopped. But this summer they had started up again. "WHY AREN'T YOU DOWN HERE DOING YOUR CHORES?" Uncle Vernon spat waving his coffee cup, the coffee was surely made Irish, for emphasis.  
  
"You didn't give me any chores to do," Harry replied knowing another beating was coming.  
  
Vernon took Dudley's Smelting stick and hit Harry's calves with it. Harry swayed slightly, his balance all ready slightly impaired. "DON'T LIE TO ME BOY! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT CHORES YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Vernon yelled loudly hitting Harry in his already bruised ribs.  
  
Harry doubled over winded, and in pain. "Yes sir," Harry gasped hoping to get out of another beating. "I'll go do it now." Harry realized he was starting to sound like a house-elf, except for the improper English.  
  
"Darn right you will!" Vernon said indignantly giving Harry a sharp tap on his head with the Smelting stick. "Now go! And no meals for directly disobeying me!"  
  
Harry stood straight and went out into the garage. He was beginning to suspect that all the alcohol in his uncle's system was giving him memory loss. This would be the third time this week he mowed the lawn, cleaned out the pool Dudley had insisted on getting but never used, washed the cars, they had gotten one for work and one for pleasure, and he'd probably have to put another coat of paint on the garage door. Not to mention weeding the non-existent weeds.  
  
He did all of his chores, feeling increasingly sick, throwing up more than once, and got done around 8:00 pm. He shakily went up to his bedroom only wanting to sleep. Unfortunately Hedwig had returned with a letter from Ron.  
  
Hey Harry,  
Fred and George have increased their planning for their store. Something  
about an anonymous investor. Who would be crazy enough to give Fred and  
George money to open up a joke shop?  
Mum told everyone about Snuffles. Fred and George think its wicked  
that you have an escaped INNOCENT convict as a Godfather. And now they  
want to find Wormtail and beat him to a pulp. Or at least feed him to  
Crookshanks.  
Dumbledore still refuses to let you come and stay with us. Even though  
security around our house is getting to be as much as at Hogwarts. But he   
insisted that Hermione come and stay for the summer. Probably because her  
parents are Muggles and really can't protect her all that well.  
She broke up with Krum and was really depressed. She didn't even come  
out of Ginny's room when Fred and George threw Dungbombs in there. She had  
a Muggle clothes hamper (is it?) on her nose, when we checked to see if she had  
passed out.  
I hope the Muggles are treating you all right. I'll keep bugging everyone  
in sight to get you to come to my house. Owl me. Ron  
  
'Damn it Ron,' Harry thought. 'Now I have to respond to your damn letter.' He got out some parchment, ink and a quill and wrote with a shaky hand:  
  
Hey Ron,  
I have no idea who would be stupid enough to give Fred and George  
money. Did you tell them about the Marauders and Sirius yet? If not, wait until  
I come so that I can see the looks on their faces.  
I'd appreciate you trying to get me out of the Dursley's house. They are  
treating me the same.  
I think the reason Hermione is staying with you is because her parents are  
Muggles. Try and comfort her. I know you like her and don't deny it. Maybe by  
the end of the summer you two won't fight as much… By the way, it's a Muggle  
clothes pin, not a clothes hamper. A clothes hamper is where you put the dirty  
clothes in, not pin them up.  
Hope to see you soon,  
Harry.  
  
  
Harry said to Hedwig, "Here, take this to Ron." He handed her the rolled up letter, and then he covered his mouth when he coughed. It was wet, so he looked at it. 'Damn,' he thought looking at his palm. 'That can't be good.' There was blood on his palm.  
  
Hedwig discreetly dipped the edge of the letter in Harry's palm while taking off. She's a rather smart owl and knew her master needed help. Hedwig flew out the window and into the night.  
  
Unfortunately Vernon was drunk and just coming home from a pub. He had seen Hedwig fly out of Harry's window. "BOY!!!" he yelled coming into the house. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ANY OF THAT ABNORMALITY?"  
  
Harry cringed as Vernon stalked up the stairs swearing his head off. 'If only he would join the Headless Hunt,' Harry thought right before Vernon barged into his room. Aunt Petunia and Dudley didn't even dare come near him when he was this drunk. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon," Harry said with a raspy voice that surprised himself. Rolling himself into a ball, putting his right arm around his already damaged ribs. "I had to respond or they'd get worried."  
  
"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THEM?" Vernon yelled loudly. He jerked Harry's right arm so badly that there was a 'Pop' and a 'Crack' that went threw the room. And then Harry's scream of pain sounded. "SHUT IT!" Vernon yelled hitting him in the mouth, and then in the stomach after that winding him even more. Vernon kept hitting him for about five minutes when he got bored.  
  
Harry stumbled after his uncle, closing and locking the door. And barring it as well as he could manage with his ribs, that were no doubt broken by now, and his arm, which was dislocated and hanging completely useless at his side. He climbed up onto his bed exhausted. He put his left arm over his forehead, which was surprisingly hot and closed his eyes. 'God, please don't let him come in here again,' he thought as he fell into a fevered sleep.  
  
AN:  
Okie, the chapter title really makes no sense at all but i figure hey, at least give SOME humor before you depress the pants off of people. Anyway... I'm not going to update until i have 5-10 reviews. Thats not asking too much is it? Oh yes, Flames are welcome as i'm a pyromaniac... 


	2. Sirius at the Burrow

The End of Those Days.  
  
By a TRULY insane Breetanya  
Chapter 2  
Sirius at the Burrow.  
Okie... Answers to Questions...  
R/H is Ron and Hermione, i am not one to write slash, although i do not denounce those who do... In fact some slash is very sweet, but I can't write it.  
In this fic Ron will have a crush on Hermione, but it will end up H/H. Ron and Hermione may go out on a date or two, but I'm a firm H/H shipper... Sorry to all of you who like Ron and Hermione together.  
Katzztar, I have to agree with you. Yes i know i'm a big hypocryte... But thank you for reviewing anyway.  
Emz... don't worry about it... i've been known to have some erm... lets say really hyper reviews myself.  
Thank you all for updating!  
I feel so loved! *grins*  
But... you all might not like this chapter as it has no Harry in it... But its crucial...  
I'm writing as fast as I can so that I can update soon.  
  
Oh yes, I own almost nothing… But everyother day I own a button... *grins*  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Ron asked surprised seeing the big black dog on his doorstep. He stepped aside and let him in.  
  
"I came to ask your father for some addresses. Some of the people I went to see weren't the ones on the list, luckily I realized that before I went knocking on their door," Sirius said after he returned to his human form.  
  
They walked into the living room where all of the Weasleys were. Fred and George were in the corner, making suspiciously what looked to be plans for some new tricks, Bill was arguing with his mother about his hair, again, Percy was playing chess with Ginny, and thoroughly loosing, while Charlie was telling his father about a baby dragon that had just hatched right before he came back. Hermione was in the corner reading Hogwarts, A History for the umpteenth time. "Hey Dad," Ron said. "Sirius is here, he wants to talk to you."  
  
"I'll wait," Sirius said politely. "Did you hear from Harry lately?" he asked Ron.  
  
"I should be hearing from him soon," Ron replied. "Either tonight or tomorrow morning."  
  
Mrs. Weasley, who had just lost another battle with her son said, "Why don't you stay for the night? You must be tired, and you'll have a proper breakfast."  
  
"Thank you Molly," Sirius replied. "I'll take you up on that offer."  
  
"I'll go set a cot up in Ron's room," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Oh no, I'll just sleep on the couch," Sirius said quickly.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Mrs. Weasley said determined to win at least one argument that night. "It will be up in a jiffy." She went upstairs to make up the cot.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Is your mother always this demanding?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Usually, wait until breakfast," Ron grinned. "She'll have you eating more food than a house-elf at Hogwarts can make in an hour. DO NOT eat anything from Fred and George. And, don't mention House-elves around Hermione… When Krum dumped her, she put herself headlong into a new campaign of spew. Oh sorry, S.P.E.W."  
  
Sirius laughed. "How about a game of exploding Snap. I haven't played that in a while."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ron agreed. They played until Mrs. Weasley ushered them all to bed.  
  
The next morning, Mrs. Weasley was trying to coax Sirius into eating a fourth helping of sausages when Hedwig flew threw the window and landed in front of Ron holding out the letter impatiently.  
  
"All right all right," Ron said taking the letter and reading it. "Does Harry want you to wait for a reply?"  
  
Hedwig just poked at the spot where she dragged it through Harry's blood. Ron looked at it puzzled. Then a light clicked on in his head. "No it can't be," he whispered. But Hedwig confirmed it with an impatient hoot. "Sirius," Ron said. "Can you go back into a dog and see what this smells like?"  
  
Everyone still at the kitchen table, Charlie, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius looked at him strangely. "Why Ron?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just do it!" Ron demanded.  
  
"All right," Sirius said. He turned into a dog, sniffed the paper and stopped dead. He turned back and said, "There's blood on that paper."  
  
"We have to get him away from there! I doubt Hedwig would keep poking at that if it were just from a paper cut!" Hermione said starting to cry. Ron awkwardly patted her back trying to make her feel better.  
  
"I thought so," Ron said quietly as his mother burst out into tears. Charlie tried to comfort his mother while Hermione snatched the letter out of Ron's hands and looked at the spot closely.  
  
"I'm going to go get him. Right now," Sirius said turning something into a Portkey so he could get Harry there faster. He had acquired a wand, thanks to Mr. Ollivander who believed Dumbledore whole heartily, and was a member of the old gang he was supposed to round up. "I'll be back soon," he said as he hurried out the door to a place he could Apparate from.  
  
AN:  
Okay, I must warn you all that I might not all ways get updates out this quickly...  
I have summer homework to do, a ton of other projects that need my attention...  
Plus I like to proof read before I update... I tend to find things that need fixed then.  
Again... THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!  
I feel so loved!  
I wouldn't mind MORE reviews... *smiles sweetly* 


	3. Beatings and Turtles

Chapter 3  
Beatings and Turtles.  
  
AN:  
I own practically nothing.  
Heck, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on…  
Updates may be erratic (Thanks for the review Hikahi... I'm a horrible speller...:}) for a while... I'm sorry, but hopefully I'll get one chapter up a week. :}  
I have a lot to write, little time to write, throw that in with irregular babysitting jobs, my ONLY source of income, and summer homework, not to mention the only time I can get online is after 11 at night… you really can't blame me. Yes, summer homework... I mean I wouldn't mind it if it were HOGWARTS homework cause that would mean I would be learning how to turn my annoying little sister into a toad, or a newt, or maybe a turtle...  
Anyway... I'm getting off subject.  
Go ahead! Go and read…  
  
Harry was having another nightmare. Cedric just died by the hands of Wormtail, and his ghost was telling him it was his entire fault. 'No! I didn't mean for you to die! I didn't know!' Harry cried.  
  
Suddenly he heard Uncle Vernon's voice yelling 'How Dare You?!' and Harry woke up in a cold sweat. Vernon was outside the door pushing on it. At the moment, Harry had to rush over to the window and put his head out of it. He vomited right into the bushes. He then collapsed against the wall from weakness, pain, and fright. His right arm hung loosely, disconnected from his shoulder while his right wrist swelled up to three times its normal size. His ribs ached and he was coughing again, he was coughing up blood again.  
  
Vernon finally pushed his way through the door yelling, "HOW DARE YOU LOCK AND BARACADE YOUR DOOR? AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" and preceded to hit and kick Harry. Harry vomited again, but this time on Vernon's shoes, making him even angrier. "YOU VOMIT ON MY SHOES? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO VOMIT ABOUT!" He then started to repeatedly kick Harry in the stomach.  
  
'This is it,' Harry thought dully. 'I'm not going to be killed by Voldemort. I'm going to be killed by a Muggle. A Muggle who will probably die if Voldemort isn't stopped.'  
  
Suddenly his Uncle stopped kicking him. He could barely recognize that he wasn't being beaten. He glanced up to see Sirius sitting in the window, a look equal to the fury he looked at Wormtail with directed at his Uncle.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING SITTING IN MY WINDOW?" Vernon bellowed.  
  
"I'm Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. Didn't he tell you about me?" Sirius said acid dripping off of his tongue. "Although, it's probably hard to listen when you are beating an innocent boy for nothing at all."  
  
Vernon finally seemed to realize that Sirius was a wizard and tried to run. Sirius muttered something and Vernon turned into a turtle. Sirius got off the window and knelt down by Harry. "Are you all right?" he asked the shaking boy, not knowing what else to say. He all ready knew the answer though. Harry was not all right.  
  
"Sirius, get" Harry gasped not moving. "Get… away… away from here. I… don't want… you… to… get caught."  
  
"Like the Muggles are going to catch me," Sirius said with a grin. But his eyes were troubled. He went around the room throwing Harry's stuff into his trunk, along with Turtle Vernon. "Anything else that you need from here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Under floorboards…" Harry gasped. "Leave him here."  
  
"No, he's going to be arrested for this," Sirius said coldly wrenching the floor boards up to reveal a Sneak-o-scope and a couple of other artifacts. When Sirius put the Sneak-o-scope next to Turtle Vernon it started to spin like crazy. He then shrunk the contents and stuck it into his pocket. He scrolled a note that said:  
  
I've collected my Godson and your Husband has been taken to answer for his crimes. If you try and help your husband in anyway I'll turn you and your son into humming birds.   
  
Sincerely,   
Sirius Black,   
Harry Potter's Godfather,   
Escapee of Azkaban Wizard Prison,   
Member of the Order of the Phoenix,   
Your worse nightmare.  
  
  
"Okay," Sirius said to Harry, who hadn't moved. "We're going to the Weasley's."  
  
Harry smiled and fainted.  
  
'Damn you Dursley,' Sirius thought as he made Harry touch the Portkey. They were taken to in front of the Weasley's house.  
  
Sirius rushed in, threw the door open, and put Harry on the couch while Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione followed close behind. Charlie and Bill had taken Ginny to Diagon Alley underneath the pretense of getting some supplies for Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my god!" Mrs. Weasley breathed getting a good look at Harry. "Ron go call Professor Dumbledore and tell him to bring Madam Pomfrey here. Hermione go get some hot water and clean towels and bandages."  
  
Each teenager did as they were told. "Who did this to him Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she was cleaning Harry up some, after Hermione had come back with the warm water and bandages.  
  
Sirius took Harry's trunk out of his pocket and unshrinking it, took out Turtle Vernon. "He did," Sirius said coldly.  
  
"Who's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the turtle.  
  
"His Uncle," Sirius sneered coldly.  
  
Ron came back into the room and said, "They'll be here soon. I also called Dad and he's coming home and bringing Percy with him. Should I go find the twins?" Ron was anxious and wanted to do something to help his best friend. But all he could think to do was go bring people back.  
  
"Yes, they are probably up playing Quidditch," Mrs. Weasley said absently. Still mopping up Harry.  
  
"Come on Hermione," Ron said pulling on her arm.  
  
"NO!" Hermione cried. "I'm sorry, I'm going to stay here and help your mother."  
  
"All right," Ron replied quietly going outside to get Fred and George.  
  
They were up in the air throwing each other apples. "GET DOWN!" Ron yelled up  
at them. They responded by throwing the apples at Ron. Ron glared at them and said, "I SAID GET DOWN! Mum needs our help. Harry's hurt."  
  
Fred and George dropped down to in front of their baby brother. "Harry's hurt? How? Where is he?" they asked together.  
  
"On the couch, and probably the bloody pricks he lives with did it to him," Ron said bitterly.  
  
The twins followed Ron back to the house where Mr. Weasley, Percy, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore had all just showed up. Madam Pomfrey went immediately to the couch where Harry was and went to work. Mr. Weasley was comforting Mrs. Weasley, Percy was standing there completely useless as he looked on and Hermione insisted on helping Madam Pomfrey, and Madam Pomfrey couldn't get her loose.  
  
Ron heard Dumbledore ask Sirius, "Who did this?"  
  
Sirius held up a turtle, "Vernon Dursley. The prick."  
  
Dumbledore, who seemed unfazed by Sirius's description of the man said quite calmly, "Turn him back please."  
  
"Why can't we just use him as a Quaffle?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Because, well," Dumbledore said looking thoughtful trying to find the right reason. "Erm, the Muggle community would be very curious of how he disappeared. If he try him correctly we can leak it out to the Muggle press that he's in jail."  
  
"Oh all right," Sirius grumbled turning the turtle back.  
  
Mr. Dursley looked rather frighten to see all of the magically inclined people looking at him murderously at him. But he was still immensely drunk. "HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP ME?? I'M VERNON DURSLEY!!! I'M GOING TO PRESS CHARGES AGAINST ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
"Shut it you prick," Sirius glared at him casually pointing his wand at the drunk.  
  
"Now did you beat your nephew?" Dumbledore asked a cold fury in his eyes.  
  
"I was disciplining the boy! He blocked me from getting into his room!" Dursley defended himself.  
  
"Why did he block the door?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Probably because he's a lazy git who doesn't want to do his chores," Dursley sneered.  
  
This was too much for Madam Pomfrey, "So do you mean to tell me you make your son do chores when he's practically crippled with influenza complicated with pneumonia?"  
  
"Of course not!" Dursley roared. "I don't abuse my son!"  
  
"Oh you just abuse your nephew is it?" Sirius sneered. He mumbled something and turned him back into a turtle. "I like you better like that Dursley."   
  
Dumbledore shook his head and said, "Sirius. I agree with you but we must keep him human."  
  
"At least let him like that until he sobers up," Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh all right," Dumbledore conceded. He obviously realized he'd get nowhere while the man was drunk. He turned to look at Harry. Madam Pomfrey had obviously mended his broken bones and bruises, but he was still breathing raggedly. "Should I send for Severus to make some fever-reducing potion Poppy?" he asked calmly.   
  
"Yes," Madam Pomfrey said. "Have him bring it here immediately." She put a hand on Harry's head. He looked almost the same as he did when Hermione and Ron last saw him. The only differences were that he was skinnier, too skinny, and his face was flushed with fever. He started to shiver and Madam Pomfrey put another blanket on him.  
  
"May I use your fire?" Dumbledore asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Of course," Mr. Weasley said, still trying to comfort his wife.  
  
Sirius was shifting from foot to foot. He knew Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him near his Godson until she was done with him. He started to pace back and forth and didn't stop when Dumbledore came back into the room.  
  
About five minutes later the door open and Snape came billowing through it. "Okay, what has Potter done now?" he sneered coming into the room not noticing Harry was on the couch quite obviously fighting for his life. While the injuries were bothersome, they just amplified his pain and took precious energy away from fighting off the infection he had in his lungs.  
  
Sirius, who was just looking for something to do shoved Snape against the wall and said dangerously, "He did nothing but be tortured by his prick of an Uncle. Hedwig came with a hidden message that he was in trouble. When I got there, his Uncle was kicking him in the stomach while Harry was vomiting rolled into a ball on the floor. If you DARE blame it on him I will put so many curses on you, you'll look even less human than you do now."  
  
Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley came up and pulled Sirius off of a stunned looking Snape. Mr. Weasley said, "Come on, we'll get you some tea." He led Sirius into the kitchen, making him a cup of tea with three shots of Fire whiskey in it. Somewhere in the back of Hermione's mind she wondered why he kept insisting on putting alcohol in tea.  
  
Snape straightened his robes and tried to look dignified but a cold fury was sparked in his eyes. He didn't like people who abused children. He quietly handed a purple potion to Madam Pomfrey and walked out the door muttering something about a potion he left simmering, time, and an explosion.  
  
Meanwhile Harry was in that odd position between being awake and being asleep. Where the brain puts a paralysis on the muscles for the preparation of R.E.M. and was still thinking, although how sluggish it may be.  
  
'Why am I so hot?' Harry thought slowly, his brain slowly shifting towards being awake. 'But if I'm so hot then why am I shivering? Maybe I'm cold and I think I'm hot. This is starting to scare me. What if Uncle Vernon comes? He'll yell at me for not doing any chores! He'll hit me if he's drunk! He is always drunk anymore! Why is it so hard to breath? Is he suffocating me? I don't want to die!' He started to get back control of his limbs, but still didn't open his eyes and started to thrash around. Trying to get the invisible attacker off of him.  
  
Sirius went to him immediately shaking him gently. "Harry, Harry, wake up, its okay. Its fine, you're here now."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Harry cried struggling a bit harder. "I'll do my chores honest!"  
  
"Harry!" Sirius said louder. "Wake up! Your at the Weasleys' house!"  
  
Harry finally opened his eyes and saw Sirius's worried ones looking down at him. He looked past Sirius to see Madam Pomfrey, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione looking at him. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were both crying while Madam Pomfrey had on her business face. The face she usually used to get people out of the hospital wing if they were just visiting a friend. Percy was looking stupid; there was no other way to describe it. Fred and George looked scared, while Mr. Weasley looked furious. Ron looked like he was going to kill something and Dumbledore looked as he did when Harry had just returned from the third task.  
  
Then it came flowing back to him. The past weeks that his Uncle had been almost perpetually drunk, the beatings, how he got sick and couldn't fight back because he could barely move, not getting well, his arm being dislocated, and wrist being broken. He realized that Sirius must have come to get him. "How," he started, his voice raspy and it hurt to talk. He coughed, and some more blood came up, but he swallowed it. He didn't want to worry Hermione, Sirius, or the Weasley's anymore than what he had. "How did you know… to come get me?"  
  
"Hedwig was smarter than you were," Ron said ignoring any lessons he might have had in tact. "She knew you needed help so she kept pecking at a spot of blood on the letter you sent me. Why didn't you tell us he was beating you?!"  
  
Harry groaned lightly. It felt as if he was underwater and just changing back from the transformation from the Gildy weed. "He only… only does it… when he's drunk… I didn't want… to worry you," Harry replied.  
  
Madam Pomfrey ended any other discussion by thrusting a goblet into Harry's hands and said, "Here, drink this. It will get your fever down."  
  
Harry slowly drank the ill tasting potion, being propped up by Sirius and laid back down and struggled to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep Harry," Sirius commanded of him. "You need your rest." It didn't take much to get Harry to drift off as he went to sleep a few seconds afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
Yes, rather longer than the last chapter…  
My chapters are not determined by length…  
Reviewing is always nice…  
I love reviews...  
This ending isn't too evil is it?  
I had to get Ron to go find the twins cause I wrote them in there but then I realized that they weren't there…  
A kid in my school had the flu complicated with pneumonia… or maybe it was bronchitis… anyway, he was coughing up blood, and was in the hospital for about two months. I figure with magic Harry should get better sooner than he did. 


	4. Snape's Pain

Chapter 4  
Snape's Pain  
  
AN:  
THIS ISN'T DONE PEOPLE!! Note to self: Make sure to put CHAPTER before ending…  
There are at least about five more chapters after this one. At the VERY least because this chapter is a seed for the future!!!!  
It gives some insight on Snape's oh lets say… hostile nature…  
If this story goes as far as I plan on making it then it will have a purpose…  
That is if my sister doesn't kill me first…  
*grumbles about evil siblings*   
UGH! I would have updated this EARLIER but a babysitting job went overtime, and I was allergic to the cat they had... *is still sneezing* So I didn't update until past midnight... eck...  
I own practically nothing, why do you have to keep rubbing it in? *sobs*  
  
The potions master kicked himself all the way back up to Hogwarts. He, of all people, should have seen the signs of abuse in Potter when he first came to school, if not then, then surely in the years that followed.  
  
He was skinny and little when he first came to school. Not to mention unbearably quiet. Snape doubted even now if he had seen Potter talk to anyone with out them talking to him first except for Granger and Weasley. And all of the injuries he'd had over the years in Hogwarts, he didn't cry for any of them. Being unconscious for three days in the first year, his second year he had survived crashing into the Whomping Willow, getting a broken arm from a Bludger, getting all of the bones in that arm removed do to the idiotic Lockhart, being pierced in the arm by a Basilisk fang, and in his third year he didn't cry out when ever the Dementors got to close and he heard his parents deaths, not to mention falling off of a broomstick in mid-air, then in his forth year he got cut by a dragon, almost drowned in the lake, got his leg mauled on by a Giant spider, and then survived dueling with Voldemort himself. Not once did he cry.  
  
Snape went to his silver and green chambers and went directly to his private bathroom and turned on the shower. Contrary to popular belief, Snape did shower everyday and washed his hair. It was just so oily that it never seemed clean. He held his arms out in front of him and examined them. The red dark mark was on his left arm; it had only burned black twice since that first meeting of the remaining Deatheaters. Once was to show what happened to Karkaroff, a gruesome death by anyone's standards.  
  
But there were many other scars on his arms. Scars that reminded him of a horrible childhood before someone had discovered the truth. Oh how fate loves to kick you from behind. Lily Evans, as she was called back in Hogwarts, discovered he was being abused by his second year, and told Dumbledore who immediately pressed charges against his mother and stepfather.  
  
He was literally limping to the first potions class of the year, even back then Slytherins and Gryffindors were together in that class. Lily Evans saw him and asked, "What's the matter Severus?"  
  
The twelve-year-old Severus Snape sneered one of his classic sneers. "Nothing that concerns you, Mudblood."  
  
Lily however was not deterred by the rude word, "Oh come off the high and mighty act. Why are you limping? Quidditch tryouts aren't until next week. And your hourglass with house points is the same so it couldn't have been a fight. If you fell down the steps someone would have taken you to Madam Pomfrey. So tell me."  
  
Severus just glared at her; she was too smart. She was bound to find something out. "Get out of my way before I curse you Mudblood," Severus replied.  
  
"Not with Professor McGollangal behind you, you won't," she replied nodding her head behind him. Indeed there was the professor directing some first years. "You came to school last year with a black eye, that you got on the train with. And you didn't go home for Christmas vacation last year either. Now what happened?"  
  
Severus tried to stalk away. She was getting too close to the truth. Lily jumped right back in front of him. "Tell me or I'll, I'll, I'll sic James, Remus, and Sirius on you," she threatened.  
  
"Like they scare me," Severus sneered trying to get around the determined girl.  
  
"I bet your parents scare you," Lily said quietly.  
  
Severus stopped and looked at Lily in shock. "They don't scare me," he recovered quickly, getting his sneered impression back on his face. "I respect them."  
  
"You're afraid of them," Lily countered. "I had a friend in primary school. She came to school all the time with new bruises and cuts. She said she fell down, or got into a fight with her brother. Then one day, her father sent her to the hospital with a broken arm and nose. Child services finally got involved and she and her brother were finally safe. Don't you want to be safe?"  
  
Severus looked at her. "I am safe," he replied.  
  
Lily of course, being a redhead and all, went straight to Professor Dumbledore's office and told him what she suspected. Dumbledore pressed charges and Severus spent the remaining years of his schooling staying with the Malfoy's, and their son Lucius, who was three years older than he, during the summer while his mother and Stepfather paid heavy fines. He knew a ton of curses when he came to Hogwarts because they were used on him as a boy when he misbehaved.  
  
So of course Potter would have to have been abused. He was skinnier when he first came than Snape himself. Not to mention respectful, even to him, he grudgingly admitted to himself.   
  
Snape put his head in his hands disgusted with himself. He didn't see it. He of all people didn't see it. He only repaid Potter's father's memory by saving him from a premature death. He was still indebted to Lily, and probably would never get out of that debt, not that he ever hoped there would be a reason to. It was during his third year he realized what Lily had done for him and it resulted in a crush on her. A Muggle-born Gryffindor of all people!  
  
He kept it to himself. He was a pureblooded Slytherin, who was going to serve the new Dark Lord that just surfaced that year. He crushed that crush into a little ball in the center of his stomach, but he could never kill it. Lily dating James Potter was the last straw and he pledged his allegiance to Voldemort when he was seventeen. But when he was 20 he turned his back on the Dark Lord after witnessing too many deaths of Muggle-born children, which were tortured like he was when he was small. He never 'wavered' in his duties to his Lord but turned spy against him.  
  
He was the one that told Dumbledore that he was after the Potters. That Voldemort was trying to squash some sort of prophecy before it could come true. A prophecy he never heard, but it was the one thing that Voldemort seemed to fear.  
  
He failed to protect Lily, and failed to save her son from what she saved him from. He was an idiot. He should have suffered and stayed with his mother and stepfather. Snape punched the wall in the shower and watched his fist bleed before he mended it with a flick of his wand.   
  
  
AN:  
Rather erotic chapter lengths eh?  
Reviews are GOOD!  
Just press that little button down there… and put in a few words…  
Flames have no effect on pyromaniacs except to encourage them…  
Now do what you know will make me happy! ^_^  
  
Yes I agree that a turtle is too good for Vernon, but in the original draft, I ended up having Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione play hot potato with him while they were waiting for Harry to wake up… After that it was no longer angst and REALLY veered away from my story line… 


	5. Blood and Screams

Chapter 5  
Blood and screams  
  
  
AN:  
Foreboding Chapter Title isn't it?  
I own practically nothing…  
I wish I owned my sister cause I swear she can tell the future…  
Then I could make her tell people's futures… and get MONEY! Which I don't have.  
And about Snape with the wand in the shower... it was on the edge of the bathtub... *shrugs* um oops? all well, thanks sk8reagle for pointing out what my beta missed! *grins*  
Flames only encourage a pyromaniac… *starts to play with matches*  
Okie… go ahead and read…  
  
After Harry had went back to sleep he started to cough. Sirius gently lifted the boy's torso up, hoping to relieve some of his stress, and that gentle movement caused a more violent cough to come. He started to cough up blood, and of course he couldn't swallow it because he was unconscious.  
  
Sirius looked like he was going to kill the turtle on the coffee table. Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione both burst out into worse tears. Percy fainted. Mr. Weasley was trying to comfort Mrs. Weasley, while the twins were holding back Ron from throwing the turtle out of the window. Dumbledore looked like he was restraining himself from throwing the turtle to the Death Eaters, while Madam Pomfrey kept her business face.  
  
"Well, I'm not all that surprised," she stunned everyone by saying. "He's been sick for at least two weeks, and with the treatment his uncle gave him really didn't help anything. He shouldn't get out of bed for at least a week. Call for me when he wakes up, I'll have some potions by then to help cure up his pneumonia. Don't try to wake him up to eat. In this state he's not likely to keep it down. Sleep is the best thing for him now; he'd probably be more comfortable in a bed though."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head while thinking 'Good old Poppy. Always calm and collected. Unless there is a couple of worried Weasleys and a Granger to keep bugging her.' He was thinking of how frazzled she looked when he finally brought Harry to the hospital wing at the end of the year.  
  
"Harry can have my bed," Ron spoke up finally out of his brothers' grasp. "I'll kip on a cot. You don't think the ghoul would disturb him too much would you?"  
  
"I'll put a silencing spell on the attic," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"He can stay here can't he?" Mrs. Weasley asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Of course, if I had known he was being beaten he would have been here much sooner. It was a grave error on my part," Dumbledore said regrettably. "I never thought that the Dursleys' would do anything like this."  
  
"I'll take Harry up to Ron's room shall I?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes, but be careful!" Madam Pomfrey commanded of the worried Godfather.  
  
Instead of conjuring a stretcher, Sirius picked Harry up in his arms, gently cradling him. Stepping over Percy, he walked slowly up the stairs with Harry shivering slightly in his arms. He gently placed him on Ron's bed and covered him up to his chin with blankets. Mr. Weasley put the silencing spell on the attic so the room was abnormally quiet.  
  
Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to make some chicken soup for when Harry woke up and was feeling hungry enough. She had a goal to make him gain 15 pounds before the start of school.  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey had left, and some of the Weasleys, Hermione, and Sirius agreed to take shifts with Harry, although Sirius refused to leave his side, except to go to the loo, and then as little as possible. Mrs. Weasley refused to let Ginny see Harry in his current state. She was afraid of having another sick child on her hands. Ginny's crush had diminished over the years but she was still quite fond of Harry.  
  
Hermione and Sirius were watching him the next time Harry woke up, he was breathing shallowly and didn't show any signs of improvement since he had come to the Burrow. He woke up to the thoughts 'God, I feel horrible.' And listening to Hermione read Hogwarts, A History to him. He opened his eyes with a great deal of effort, and saw Sirius asleep on a cot, and Hermione, not looking up from her book, her eyes rimmed with red.  
  
"Why?" Harry gasped. His voice was weak, and sounded like sand paper. Which wasn't surprising, it felt as if his entire body was on a constant Cruciatus Curse. "Why were you crying?"  
  
Hermione jumped when she heard Harry's voice. She looked down at him and said, "Harry! You're awake! Sirius will be so happy when he wakes up! Mrs. Wealsey put a Sleeping charm on him, so he should stay asleep. Are you hungry? I'm sure Mrs. Weasley has something for you to eat. I'll go ask her, I'll just be a minute." She stood up to go to the door.  
  
"No," Harry rasped. "Don't leave." He was breathing shallowly and was quickly out of breath. "I'm not hungry. Why were you crying?"  
  
Hermione sat back down on the chair she was sitting on. "You worried us all horribly," Hermione replied. "You looked absolutely dreadful when you first came here. Your Uncle is the biggest prick I've ever seen."  
  
Harry laughed weakly at Hermione swearing about an adult. His laughing turned into severe coughing, and Sirius, thankfully, didn't stir. Hermione got a glass of water, propped Harry up and helped him sip the water, soothing his parched throat. "Where is the Prick now?" he asked when he recovered.  
  
"Well, for some reason Dumbledore insisted that he couldn't be locked up in a Muggle prison because of strained relations between the Muggle and Magic communities. And Muggles aren't aloud to be restrained in Azkaban, and Dumbledore wouldn't let him be locked up in Hogwarts Dungeons so now he's Fred and George's guinea pig," Hermione grinned.  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "I'd bet he'd rather go to a Muggle jail for the rest of his life than be stuck in that room with the twins." Harry was feeling quite dizzy.  
  
His eyes were roaming around Hermione's face as if he couldn't focus them. "Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked. Her voice sounded far away, and the last of his energy was ebbing away.  
  
He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm just so tired." He drifted off, and a few minutes later everyone alive in the house heard Hermione's scream.  
  
  
AN: *cringes* Don't hurt me!  
I SWEAR I'll get the next chapter up in a week!  
ONLY one week!   
My friend has a gun to my head… don't worry, she's rather persistent…   
But remember if you kill me I can't update!   
And can anyone tell Percy is my least favorite Weasley?   
And before you can ask... all the Potions in the world wouldn't do Harry any good if he's not conscious to take them. And if they woke him with magic it would screw up the potions effects, true? 


	6. Taken Again

Chapter 6  
Taken Again  
  
AN:  
HERMIONE'S SCREAMING!!! That can't be good! That probably means something happened to HARRY!!!   
OMG!!!! I'm going to yell at the author!!!  
Wait a second… I AM the author…  
*yells at self*  
I own practically nothing. You expect me to own Harry Potter? No. I don't. What are you insane???  
Although I did tell the people who knocked on my door trying to get me to convert to whatever their religion is that the Harry Potter books were my bibles and I was a practicing witch…   
*grins* THEY JUST ANNOY ME SO DARN MUCH! (No offence to anyone who does that... I just don't like people telling me that I'm worshiping God wrong...)  
Anyway on with the story!   
  
  
Harry was walking through the dark, and with each step he felt better. He walked steadily for about 20 steps. Then suddenly he was in front of a stone cottage. It was one story high, the front door was made of wood. There was a window on either side of the door, with yellow draperies shown through the windows. The grass in front of the house was even and green, being broken by a brick walkway, flowers lining the sides. Beneath the windows of the cottage were more flowers in a straight line. Behind the cottage Harry could see what looked like a green house behind the house as well as some mountains. Harry also thought he could see a river off to one side.  
  
Since there seemed to be nowhere to go, Harry went walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door. He turned around while he was waiting to see if there was a reply and saw a dark forest behind him. He realized it seemed as if he were in a fairytale land. He heard the door open behind him and he turned back around.  
  
"Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you. I just seem to be lost," Harry said before he actually looked at the man who had opened the door.  
  
The man looked about 22 years old, 5 foot 11 inches, a good 7 inches taller than Harry. He had messy hair like Harry, and was pretty much a carbon copy of Harry except that his eyes were light blue. "Harry?" he gasped looking down at Harry. "You shouldn't be here!" he said shuffling Harry in the door. "Lily!" the man yelled. "We have a problem!"  
  
"What is it James?" asked a woman, who looked 22, had dark red hair, that she was drying in a towel, was about 5 foot 6 inches, rather pale skin, as is the norm for red heads, and vivid green eyes. She looked at Harry and said, "I'm going to possess my sister and make her jump off a cliff."  
  
Harry looked back and forth between the two adults. "Okay," he said keeping himself from swearing. "This can't be good. You're my parents aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," James said. "Harry. You aren't supposed to be here."  
  
"I kind of figured that. Does this mean I'm dead?" Harry asked in all seriousness.  
  
Lily started to cry and put her arms around her son. "Well," she sobbed. "You might be able to go back. How did you die? I mean how do you think you are almost dead? I mean, oh dear…"  
  
"The last time we were able to check on you, you were getting off of the Hogwarts train. We can save our energy and look in on you from time to time. It takes about two months to get enough energy to watch you for a day," James explained. "You seemed fine then, well at least fine enough to curse that Malfoy Scum…"  
  
Lily let Harry out of her grasp only to let Harry be swept into one by his father, who was squeezing him a bit too tight. "Um, Dad, I can't breathe," Harry gasped.  
  
James let go of Harry and held him out at arm length, "How did you get to be here?" he asked.  
  
"Well," Harry started. "Uncle Vernon's business wasn't going so well, so he'd blame me. He'd try to beat me but I was too fast… Then I got sick and couldn't dodge him. Sirius came and brought me to the Weasleys'. I had pneumonia according to Madam Pomfrey. I woke up and asked Hermione why she was crying, I fell back asleep and landed up here."  
  
"Harry," James said. "I think you may still be able to go back. But I'm going to find a way to kill that Vernon Dursley. How dare he do something so cruel? We would have never treated Dudley that way! Maybe we wouldn't have let him get so damned fat but we would have never abused him!"  
  
Lily looked at her son misty eyed. "Yes Harry, go back! I know you can live. You have good friends! Ron and Hermione are probably devastated right now."  
  
Harry looked down. "The world is probably better off without me. I let Cedric die! And I let Voldemort get his body back! It's my fault! If I go back to life, I'd probably end up helping him in some other way…" Harry trailed off.  
  
Lily took her son's chin and made him look into her eyes and said, "Harry it is not your fault. You've stopped Voldemort more times than anyone has stopped any other dark wizard in the world. Not to mention your friends will miss you horribly."  
  
"If I'm dead they won't be a target for Voldemort," Harry replied stubbornly, it was something he had been thinking about whenever Vernon hit him. "They'll be safer this way."  
  
Lily said with tears running down her face, "Harry, I hate to say this but they are targets anyway. Hermione is Muggle-born. Ron is from a family full of light wizards. They'd be targets anyway. James, dear, stop trying to think of ways to kill Vernon and help me!"  
  
James came out of his trance and looked at Harry and said, "She's right son. They would be targets anyway. So why torture them by dieing? If we act fast, we can still get you back to your body!"  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. James opened it seeing as he was close to the door and said, "You remember how you got your life wand right? Spirit wands are in the back room to the left of the bathroom. If there is no spirit wand then you are supposed to be a ghost and should go back, but do not re-inhabit your body otherwise you might cease to exist or go to hell, no one has actually told us anything about that… unless you've died of an illness, then if you go back within a half an hour you might live. If not you will be sent back here again after you die a second time… We're having a slight family crisis here, so please excuse us for being so rude…"  
  
An old bald man walked into the room looking slightly puzzled.  
  
He then saw Harry with his scar and rushed over to shake his hand, "Harry Potter! I've waited years to meet you! And now in death I finally do! Wait a second! I'm dead! So that means your dead too! But… I was just killed by You-Know-Who… he couldn't have killed you!"  
  
Harry sighed. Even in death he was famous, "I had a bad case of pneumonia. I died. Voldemort did not kill me. SAY VOLDEMORT for Pete's sake! You're dead! He's alive! HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU ANYMORE! He can't do anything to me either."  
  
James rushed the old man back into the back room. Harry turned to his mother and asked, "What's with that Spirit Wand thing?"  
  
"Your father and I are the keepers for the Spirit wands. Spirit wands are issued to every magic spirit whose body died. Some of them don't get spirit wands because they are meant to be ghosts. We got this possession because whoever assigns this position felt sorry for us and said we could occasionally visit you, but you wouldn't know…"  
  
James came back in the room and said, "Harry, I know it must be hard, ever since finding out you were a wizard, Voldemort or something almost as evil has tried to kill you every year. Why give Voldemort the satisfaction of your death? Why not fight for your life to the very end and spiting him as often as possible? Heck, your mother and I spited him in death! Its quite fun."  
  
Harry's composer broke. He started to cry. Everything was weighing down on him in life and his parents wanted him to go back to it? Not to mention the joy of having a conversation with his parents, in a form that HE could touch them, he had not been able to touch his parents since he was one! Lily and James both hugged their son.  
  
When they finally pulled away Lily said, "Harry, we love you dearly, and we want you to live life. Death is good and all, but only after living a good life! Preferably one longer than 80 years…"  
  
"Not to mention you need to give us Grandchildren to carry on the Potter name!" James exclaimed.  
  
Lily hit him across the head, "JAMES! He's only going into fifth year! Don't give him any ideas!"  
  
"If he's anything like me he's already HAD those ideas…" James said jeeringly.  
  
Harry groaned. He was actually hearing his parents, well, primarily his father, talking about sex. It's just disturbing to listen to adults talking about sex, especially when they are your parents.  
  
Lily sighed, "Harry, please go back. You can have a good life in school! And by the time your out of school Voldemort should be dead, so you will be able to find your true love and live happily ever after. And once you are married THEN you can think about having children, or having sex. Sex is a wonderful thing between two people who love each other and who are married and who are ready for it."  
  
Harry groaned again. He was dead, and his parents were giving him the sex talk. Harry truly did not want to die. And he didn't want anyone to feel sad that he died. Or give Voldemort the satisfaction of his death. The only logical thing to do was to go back to his body. But… "But mum, dad, can't I stay for a bit? I'd really like to get to know you."  
  
James and Lily smiled sadly at their son. "No. I'm sorry Harry, we have to get you back right away," James said.  
  
"But once you are dead for good, which hopefully won't happen anytime soon, we'll tell you all about us, and you can do the same for us," Lily promised.  
  
Harry sighed, "All right. I'll go. But if I have to meet Voldemort again I'll curse you so that really annoying songs play in your head for 100 years."  
  
James and Lily laughed. "That's my boy!" James jeered.  
  
Lily made a sign that said, 'We'll be back in 15 minutes, you can wait, you DO have eternity…' and put it on the door. "We're going with you as far as we can," she explained sniffing. "We're so proud of you!" She hugged Harry again. Harry didn't pull away. He was pretty sure that it would have to last him the rest of his life.  
  
James hugged him and the three of them started to walk toward the forest, James filling up the uncomfortable silence along the way. "When you get back you have to tell Padfoot that it was not his fault that we died, and not to kill Peter because he's no longer an auror and would be sent to Azkaban for that. Tell him it's also not his fault that you visited us for a bit, as he's sure to blame himself… tell him Lily and I said hi. Tell Moony that he should become a Professor again. If anything just to annoy Snape. Not to mention he's the only non-evil one to actually TEACH you guys something. Tell Dumbledore 'Pink Braided Beard.' Just 'Pink Braided Beard.' He'll get a good laugh. And tell Ron's brothers that Prongs approves of their joke shop and thank them for me for giving you the Marauders' map. I would give you a message for Snape but seeing how he saved your life in your first year, and what I have to say to him would end up giving you a month of detentions and 150 points from Gryffindor," James stopped talking when Harry stopped walking.  
  
Harry was starting to feel really ill again. "You hurt don't you?" Lily asked quietly.  
  
"Yes," Harry gasped. "I didn't hurt when I came here though…"  
  
"Well, this is good news," James sighed. "It means you can still go into your body… But it doesn't guarantee you'll live… We'll be here for 10 more minutes yet… Go on, you have to go the rest of the way by yourself."  
  
Harry hugged his parents one last time, "I love you Mom, Dad."  
  
"We love you too Harry," Lily replied.  
  
"And we are so proud of you also," James added. "Now go while there is still a chance…"  
  
Harry walked a few more steps and fell into blackness and more pain. But he was not back in his body.  
  
  
AN:  
I can't write any scenes with James that is more serious than that… Unless Voldemort is TRYING to kill Harry at the time…  
  
Evil ending I know… but its late at night,  
And the dream fairies are taking flight…  
So I won't be able to write more until morrow.  
Which will most likely end up with more sorrow.  
So for now I bid you farewell,  
Review or I won't update for a spell.  
  
P.S. I am slipping into a HORRIBLE writer's block…  
*sighs* Not to mention school starts next week.  
I STILL have to get my summer homework done… which means I can't get on the pc until it's done after tonight. Hopefully I can get it done soon…  
But once school starts up again I'll be lucky if I get to write during our breaks in chorus. I'm going to be slammed so my updates will be severely cut down.  
I'll be lucky to get a chapter out every two weeks, but don't start getting impatient until I don't update for a month…  
BTW if 'Boxers or Briefs?' is updated before this one is for the simple reason its so much easier to write. And I'm not going to write any more of 'Ron At a Muggle Amusement Park God Help Us All' until at least Christmas... Sorry all but I just don't have the time... I'm rushing with only two, and a half!  
Anyway... so long for now… and hopefully my Jackhammer will get through my evil writer's block. :} 


	7. Time of Death

Chapter 7  
Time of Death…  
  
AN:  
I apologize for the stupid poem at the end of the last chapter…  
It was the middle of the night, and I had lost my mind.  
But don't worry, I found it again… it was cowering underneath my blankets…  
If I owned Harry Potter I would have had the 5th book out by now…  
But sadly, I only own my allergies… And no one wants to take them from me… I've tried to sell them on e-bay, but it didn't work out…  
Reviews, as always, were, and are appreciated…  
Hmmm… I could end this story so very quickly… after all… I DO have a lot of other projects I do need to work on…  
This chapter title doesn't seem to give the most hope does it??? *laughs evilly* BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Um… Okay… I'm slightly better now… ON WITH THE STORY!!! Or ending… *starts to laugh evilly again but is shut up by a friend who hits her over the head with her own frying pan*  
  
Hermione was watching Harry's chest rise and fall wondering how he could be so selfless. He was really ill, not feeling well at all, and when he saw her crying he immediately asked why she was crying. She realized she should probably tell Mrs. Weasley so they could get the potions ready, but ignored her common sense as she continued to watch Harry.  
  
It had been two days since Harry was conscious and surely it was a good thing that he was awake. Hermione continued to watch his chest just rise and fall.   
  
Up, down,   
  
up, down…   
  
down…   
  
still down…  
  
Hermione realized that Harry was not going to inhale again and she screamed. She screamed a scream that would put a banshee to shame. Almost immediately Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Charlie burst into the room with their wands out in front of them.  
  
They had come up with a plan that if any thing alerted them that those four and Sirius, if he weren't under a sleeping charm, would go to where ever it was that alerted them, and Percy would shoo Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny into Fred and George's room where they would have a pretty good chance of staving off anyone who tried to enter it. It was the Headquarters of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and had a ton of transfiguring, stunning, and disabling products almost in arms reach everywhere. Although as Fred and George had often said, it would not be Percy to fight anyone, as he'd be likely to faint.  
  
Once they realized that there were no Deatheaters in the room Mrs. Weasley said to Hermione, "Why did you scream dear?"  
  
"HARRY'S NOT BREATHING! H-H-HELP HIM!!!!" Hermione cried.   
  
Mrs. Weasley immediately went to Harry. "Bill, get Madam Pomfrey over here ASAP. Charlie, go keep Ron in Fred and George's room, try to take Hermione with you. Arthur, wake up, no don't wake up Sirius," she ordered around.  
  
Charlie tried to drag Hermione out of the room but it didn't work, so he put himself to the more manageable task of keeping Ron inside Fred and George's room. You cannot move a witch that does not want to be moved, unless you kill her. Wizards, on the other hand CAN be moved by force. But if you want a witch to stay alive and move when she doesn't want to, you'd have to be at least as strong as Dumbledore, if you were male, McGolangall, if you were female. But that's something learned in 5th year DADA…  
  
Mrs. Weasley was doing a lot of spells trying to make Harry start breathing again, but they weren't working. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey burst through the door with Dumbledore quickly following. Hermione was off in one corner near the slumbering Sirius.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was pointing her wand at Harry saying spells that Hermione couldn't comprehend in her state of panic. Madam Pomfrey motioned for the adults to all help her, hoping that the combination of all the spells would wake Harry. Dumbledore cleared everyone out of the way and shot something at Harry's body that made it jump.  
  
Dumbledore slowly shook his head, "No spell can awaken the dead. His spirit all ready left his body…"  
  
Madam Pomfrey sobbed, "Time of Death 2:24 pm."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Hermione screamed rushing over to Harry's limp body.  
  
"Molly, wake up Sirius so he can say good bye," Dumbledore said quietly, tears running down his own face.  
  
"BREATHE HARRY! BREATHE!!!" Hermione cried while Mrs. Weasley walked over to Sirius. Hermione started to try CPR on the Boy Who Lived Through Spells but Not Pneumonia. Two breaths into his airless lungs, fifteen compressions on his still heart, and two more breaths into his still airless lungs.   
  
"HARRY!" she vaguely heard Sirius cry and he rushed to her side. Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione away from Harry and enveloped her in a hug that she wouldn't let go. "NO! NO HARRY! DON'T GO!!! I PROMISED YOUR PARENTS I'D KEEP YOU SAFE!" Sirius was sobbing on the boy's chest. "Breathe! Come on Harry! You can do it!"  
  
Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley pulled the sobbing Sirius away from Harry's body after five minutes. "Come on," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
They lead a silent Sirius out the door. Mrs. Weasley and Madam Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "Lets go downstairs and break the news," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "It will help."  
  
"Can I be alone… with Harry?" Hermione asked distantly. "Just for a few minutes… You can break it to Ron…"  
  
"Of course dear," Madam Pomfrey said. She steered Mrs. Weasley out of the door before she could protest.  
  
Hermione sat next to Harry's body. Tears ran down her face, as she was silent for a few moments. Then she started to speak, "Why did you have to leave? Ron and I need you! We need you to show up that Prick Malfoy in Quidditch. And we need to figure out a couple of thousand ways to torture him during school. Plus you need to show up that bat Trelawney. You could have had Sirius jump on you while she was watching! That would have given her a heart attack. And then everyone would have a better time in Divination. I don't know why you bother with that class… Bothered… OH I WANT TO KILL THAT BLOODY PRICK OF A BASTARD THAT HAS THE NERVE TO CALL HIMSELF YOUR UNCLE!"  
  
"You seem to be swearing an awful lot today, Hermione," Harry gasped with his second breath.  
  
"Oh its you! You dieing has made me so…" Hermione looked and saw Harry breathing. She screamed for the second time that day.  
  
This time though… Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, (who was called by Bill for Sirius's sake) and Ron came into the room, how they managed is still a mystery and pointed their wands out in different directions. Needless to say, that was every conceivable direction possible in that tiny room. Actually, it would be more appropriate to say that some were aiming under the arms of others, while others were aiming over the heads of some.  
  
"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
Hermione pointed at Harry (who said, "Hello.") and fainted.  
  
Harry reached down off of the low bed and started to tap Hermione weakly, because everyone else was just standing around with his or her jaws open wider than the Grand Canyon. He asked everyone, "You look like you seen the reflection of a Basilisk! If you did, I can't fight it this time, I can barely stay awake."   
  
Those words made at least Madam Pomfrey wake up. She shooed Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie out of the room, so she could actually move around. She woke Hermione up first and made her move to the corner of the room with Ron, and both teenagers sat on the cot that Sirius was formally slumbering on. Pomfrey proceeded to check Harry over. When she was done checking him over he was back asleep.  
  
"This boy has more surprises up his sleeve than, than, than the Weasley twins do!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. "He's only as sick as he was when I healed his injuries, which isn't saying much. But it's definitely better than being dead."  
  
"Its my fault he died in the first place. I should have been awake so that I could help him right away," Sirius shook his head.  
  
"It wasn't your fault Sirius," Remus said. "Its no one's fault he's so sick. Except for that lousy excuse for a man, that Fred and George are probably torturing right now…"  
  
"Lets go inform the Weasleys how Harry's doing Poppy," Dumbledore said. "And then we must head back to Hogwarts. I have some business I must attend to and I'm sure you want to have Severus brew a couple of potions to speed along Mr. Potter's recovery now that it seems he seems to be able of becoming conscious again."  
  
Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey walked out of the room and there was only Harry asleep on Ron's bed, Hermione and Ron sitting cross-legged on the cot, and Sirius and Remus standing up. A better arrangement than eleven people in the tiny room.  
  
"It was my fault! I should have known!" Sirius insisted.  
  
"Sirius, you were in Azkaban until Harry was 13!" Remus replied. "Then you were, and still are on the run from the Ministry! NONE OF US KNEW!"  
  
"That's right," Ron put in. "You would have thought he would have told his best friends something! Or we should have noticed something. But there really was no indication. Except in his second year, but he came up with an excuse."  
  
"If anyone's fault, besides that pricks, its our fault," Hermione added.  
  
"Its not your fault! How should have you known?" Sirius replied.  
  
"Exactly my point Sirius," Remus pointed out. "How should have anyone have known? Now stop blaming yourself."  
  
"But…" Sirius started to protest.  
  
"NO BUTS!" Remus replied. "Now aren't you supposed to be resting?"  
  
"Harry died, they woke me up to say goodbye," Sirius said dryly.  
  
"Well, now that he's alive again you can go back to sleep," Remus decided as Ron and Hermione laughed at Remus mothering henning Sirius.  
  
"But…" Sirius started to protest again.  
  
"But nothing! Slumberomous," Remus said pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius fell asleep on the floor. "Get off the cot you two," Remus said. He then used his wand to direct Sirius onto the bed. "Now go downstairs and do something FUN! I'll watch Harry. Go on! Or I'll curse you out."  
  
Hermione and Ron complied and went downstairs for some tea. Leaving Harry and Sirius unconscious and alone with the Remus-look-a-like.  
  
  
AN:  
*wakes up groggily* THATS IT! I'm NEVER loaning my frying pan to you ever again! I DON'T CARE IF YOU LET ME WRITE THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY!!! WHAT? They're reading this?  
*looks at the audience looking at her strangely*  
Oh, Hello.  
YES I'm ending this chapter there…  
I kept running into walls!  
I went through 4 rough drafts before THAT one actually had SOMEPLACE to go besides instant death, or a whole bunch of silence.  
*sweatdrops* There HAS to be something better than Slumberomous for a sleeping spell…   
Does anyone know Professor Sprout's first name?  
Hmmm… I realized that this place could go into two very separate directions… I wonder which direction I'm going to put it into…  
Seriously, I don't know… *sweatdrops*  
Anyway… I SHOULD figure it out soon…  
Bugs are evil! I swear! Its there goal to eat me alive!  
Anyway that has nothing to do when I'll get the next chapter out…  
It should be up in the first week of October.  
If it's not up by October seventh start throwing tin cans at me okay?  
They are really piling on the homework in school, and I'm trying to get a part in the play…  
But I PROMISE chapter 8 will be up by 10/07/02, or I will be crushed by tin cans! :} 


	8. A Failed Warning

Chapter 8  
A Failed Warning  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHA! ITS WORKING! JUST IN TIME!  
Microsoft Word was being a brat and wouldn't let me into it until TODAY  
*sighs*  
now if you excuse me... I'm going to save all of my stories onto notepad now...  
WHEEEEEE!  
Okie now the real author's notes are up!  
  
  
Yes, with the Remus look alike.   
Yes, another plot twist.   
Yes, I am a pyromaniac so Flames don't effect me!  
Yes, the Remus look alike is a death eater.  
Yes, I have plot bubbles I need to fix… *gets out her super glue*  
Okie… Reviews welcome.  
On with the story!  
  
Snape's robes billowed around the corner as he hurried to the Headmaster's office. He was walking quickly as he was swearing repeatedly under his breath. He had just gotten back from the Malfoy Manor where Narcissus let it slip of what she heard her husband and some other death eaters were up to while trying to seduce him. It happened often enough so he was immune to her antics.  
He reached the stone gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office and said, "Pumpkin Pastry." The stone gargoyle hopped aside and Snape stalked up the stairs and looked around the room and saw that the Headmaster was not there. He went over to one of the snoozing ex-headmasters and poked him with his wand. "Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded of the portrait.  
"Leave me alone," grumbled the portrait. "I was having a wonderful dream about one of the Weird Sisters." He closed his eyes and started to snore softly.  
Snape tapped the slumbering sorcerer again and said, "I don't care if you are having a 'Wonderful Dream about one of the Weird Sisters' I want you to tell me where the bloody hell Dumbledore had run off to. If you don't tell me I'll burn your bloody portrait."  
The wizard woke up quickly. "He said something about the Hospital Wing and checking in with… what's her name? Madam Parrot? Madam Popper? MADAM POMFREY! Yes Madam Pomfrey about Harry Potter's condition," the wizard supplied.  
Snape rushed out of the room without another word while the old wizard called after him, "YOU'RE WELCOME!"  
Snape rushed down the hallways and Peeves popped out of a classroom. "Ooooh! Why if it isn't the Sissy-Boy Slytherin who couldn't take his beatings!" Peeves loved to remind him of that but underneath the threat of exorcism he refrained from hinting at Snape's past during the school year.  
"I'm not in the mood Peeves," Snape growled pushing his way through the hallway with Peeves pelting chalk at him.  
"Awe… did Ickle Seviekins get beaten again?" Peeves jeered.  
Snape pointed his wand behind him and cursed Peeves and continued on his way. He got to the Hospital Wing to see Professor Sprout there instead of Pomfrey. "Where's Dumbledore?" he demanded.  
(If found Sprout's first name) eyes were red with worry. "He sent for me to look after the hospital Wing. He and Poppy went to the Burrow, something is wrong with Harry," she said.  
"Oh BLOODY HELL!" he exclaimed and rushed out of the Hospital Wing and made a beeline towards the nearest Hogwarts border so he could Apparate to as close as to the Burrow as he were aloud. He went into the trees and a tree branch whipped across his face.  
He flinched, a memory long buried forcing its way through the cracks in his mind.  
~~~~ FLASHBACK ~~~~  
  
Alexander McDaniel took out his whip looking down at the five year old Severus Snape, his new stepson that he was going to have to beat out all of the reminders of his no good father that left his mother heartbroken and poor. Who could do that to such her was a mystery to him, but he was determined to stomp out any nonsense his stepson's father put into his head.  
"Who am I?" Alexander asked of the young boy.  
"My mommy's husband," Severus replied.  
Alexander whipped him. "That is not what you are going to call me is it? You are not going to call me Mommy's husband are you?" he glared at the five year old.  
"N-n-n-no," Severus whimpered.  
"Then what are you going to call me?" Alexander glared.  
"Alexander," Severus whispered.  
His stepfather again whipped Severus. "NO! You will call me Father, or Dad! Do you understand?" Alexander asked.  
"B-b-b-but… you aren't m-m-my daddy," Severus replied.  
"I AM MARRIED TO YOUR MOTHER! I AM YOUR FATHER!" Alexander yelled whipping the boy three more times.  
"Y-y-yes, Father," Severus whimpered to get the man to stop.  
  
~~~~ END OF FLASHBACK ~~~~  
  
Snape Apparated to just outside the Apparition barrier. He quickly went into the Burrow, surprising everyone there. Everyone was crammed into the small kitchen except for Harry, Sirius, and of course the Remus-look-alike.  
"Severus," Dumbledore said looking at him. "What are you doing here?"  
"Where's Potter?" he demanded.  
"Upstairs, in Ron's room, with Sirius and Remus," Mrs. Weasley replied.  
"NO! GOD DAMN IT!" he exclaimed rushing up the flights of stairs, with about 5 Weasleys, Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Hermione following him. He flew up the stairs and crashed through the door that said, 'Remember to wash your hands before entering,' and after Snape crashed through it, 'IS HE DIEING AGAIN?' Madam Pomfrey had charmed the door to remind people wash their hands before entering. Unfortunately that charm gives some sentience to the door, which was becoming as annoying as a Mirror on a bad hair day.  
Snape started swearing up a storm as soon as he looked in the room. There was no Harry, Sirius, or Remus.   
"Where are they?" Ron asked.  
"Lupin was captured," Snape said simply. "Who ever LOOKED like Lupin was not him. And now Potter and Black are probably sharing a cell with him. At least the full moon was two nights ago… they have 26 days before becoming a werewolf. That's of course assuming Voldemort hasn't killed them by then."  
Dumbledore looked as if he wanted to curse himself. "I'll call an emergency meeting tonight, you can make it can't you Severus?" he asked calmly.  
"Probably," he replied.  
"Good, midnight, my office… the regular meeting place has been compromised. They have vertisism do they not?" he was still calm.  
"Yes."  
"Good, then I'll be off. I have much to do," he said going down the stairs, with Snape following him. Madam Pomfrey stayed just long enough to make a batch of calming potion and then she too left. Later that night a grief stricken Hermione was found forcing different Wizard Weasley Wheazes into a certain turtle's mouth.  
  
  
  
*bangs her head repeatedly against the desk*  
Short chapter… I know, I'm sorry,   
BBL is going to kill me for this chapter…  
And I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Snape! That can't be right!!!  
BTW the explanation why Harry wasn't in his body is either in the next chapter or the one after that… *sighs*  
At the moment I'm going to respond to everyone who reviewed chapter 7 because this chapter is short… It will make it look longer!   
I've decided that I'm going to occasionally respond every so many chapters to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter individually…  
Not every chapter, but this chapter seems like a good candidate because it's so short…  
  
Tempest Princess: Thanks for the compliments! And don't worry about not updating for a while… some of my other posted fics have yet to be updated once… *sighs*  
  
Centra-gal86: Of COURSE I'm not going to kill Harry off… He's my third favorite character! (My order: Hermione, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron…) I must agree with you. H/H ROCKS! But… yes, there's a but… if they get together in this fic, it won't be until AFTER I have Hermione and Ron go on a date and realize that they love each other as a brother loves as sister and visa versa. BUT I don't know how long this fic is going to be… Plus as I said in my ordinary AN Homework is my life now… *starts cursing homework*  
  
Slytherin Angel: *sighs* Yes, as you can see, OCTOBER! I'm TRYING to write my graduation project as fast as possible but seeing as I'm doing THAT, this gets put on the side burner. BTW, I don't mind Howlers unless they blow up my pc :)  
  
Emmasj: yes, HARRY LIVES! And this chapter explained the Remus-Look-Alike situation.   
  
anaticulapraecantrix: Really? You like the word Slumberomous? Okay. I know I know that 10/07/02 was too far away… but I have a lot of homework and writing besides this fic… besides the fact my friends keep bugging me to update Boxers or Briefs?… :)  
  
serena cherry: Thanks! I appreciate the compliments!  
  
Bumblebee Bucy: Thanks! I'm glad you're glad I didn't kill Harry off!  
  
__________: To the anonymous one! The chapter above explains the Remus-look-alike thingy. Harry's starting to hate Polyjuice potion… :)  
  
Relle: Thanks! No problem… unless my mailbox wants to act funky again…   
  
Sinne: ACK! Nearly perfect??? You are going to give me a big head! And my friends have to shrink it enough as it is! But I have to agree with you on the 'Hermione pointed at Harry (who said, "Hello.") and fainted.' part. That was my favorite scene too! Thanks for the review! BTW if it slips out of character, its your fault cause you jinxed me! :)  
  
Aishiteru Duo: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And put those tin cans back away! I updated on time! HONEST! :)  
  
RadiantMoonWolf: Thank you!  
  
hayna: Yes, its October 7th! and Word is actually works now! YAY! I don't like Percy either, but he's done nothing in this fic that warrents him being pushed off the cliff except for being a whimp and not being able to stand the sight of blood. *sighs* I probably won't kill him off... The Weasleys are going to be too depressed now that Harry's kidnapped to stand the loss of a son... (even if that son is not worthy to be a part of their family...) *grumbles*  
  
Shiann: I'm glad you like my story!   
  
valeries26: Now if I told you what happened it wouldn't be much of a story now would it??? :)  
But don't worry, Harry will tell what James told him to say!  
  
  
I don't think that this chapter is up to my usual standards, but as I said, Word was down for about three weeks keeping me from adding to any of my existing stories...  
  
Thanks to anyone who has reviewed any of these chapters! The next chapter should be up soon!  
Now REVIEW, and you won't suffer my horrible, horrible wrath… :) 


	9. Meetings

Chapter 9  
Meetings  
  
  
AN: BWHAHAHAHAHHAHA!  
This chapter is longer and better (hopefully) than the last.  
Well… in writing its better…  
But…  
Erm…  
Uh…  
*goes around her house fireproofing it*  
  
  
  
Luscius Malfoy stuck his wand through the bars and woke up Sirius, and Remus, who he'd put to sleep while he put Sirius and Harry into his cell. "Hello," he said snidely. "I hope you two have a nice reunion! Don't try anything funny, Bob and Rob are right outside your cell." He indicated to some stupid looking Death eaters… probably relatives of Crabbe and Goyle by their appearance.  
  
"You sick son of a…" Sirius started before Remus put his hand over his mouth.  
  
He hissed in his ear, "Swearing won't help anything. We need to keep a cool head."  
  
Malfoy walked away smugly. "How'd we get here?" Sirius asked Remus positioning Harry so he'd be more comfortable and took off his glasses, but he wasn't sure how they were on his face. "Last thing I remember is you putting me to sleep in Ron's room."  
  
"It wasn't me…" Remus said growling softly. "They captured me during the full moon. Then, they used Vertisim on me… They found out where you guys were hiding. How could I have been so STUPID to get captured?"  
  
"Vertisim, damn, you didn't stand a chance," Sirius said after staying silent for a few moments. Harry started to shiver violently in the cool, dank cell. Remus took off his robes and placed them on top of Harry. Sirius was about to do the same when he noticed his friend's condition. Remus had a black eye, and on his back, he had red, raw skin in patterns that couldn't have been accidental. They were in shape of the phases of the moon. "What the hell did they do to you Moony?"   
  
Remus spat angrily in the corner. "They put the full body bind on me, then they played with silver," he looked away from his friend.  
  
Sirius's reaction was to get angry. He wanted to hurt those bastards who hurt his only remaining school friend. James was dead, and as soon as he got his hands on the Rat he would be also, as long as Harry didn't stop him. "Damn it, I wish I had my wand. I could curse those idiots to hell and back and they wouldn't notice until Voldemort killed them because we got away. Wait a second…" Sirius quickly transformed into a dog and tried to run between the bars before Remus could stop him.  
  
As soon as he tried to go through the bars there was a bright green flash, a loud cracking sound and Sirius was thrown back against the wall with a yelp of pain. Remus rushed over to his friend who had become human again and looked at the bruise on his forehead that was just starting to form. "Are you okay Sirius?" Remus asked anxiously.  
  
Sirius opened his unfocused eyes, "That stings."  
  
"They put a repelling charm on the bars," Remus explained. "I already tried to escape. It's easy enough to break, but we don't have our wands."  
  
Just then, Harry groaned softly as he opened up his eyes, everything was blurry. He remembered having his glasses on when Madam Pomfrey started to check him over, but was a little confused to where they went. Seeing that Harry was awake, Remus put Harry's glasses onto his face. Harry was greeted by the site of Remus looking down on him, and Sirius, propped up against the wall, with a dark purple bruise starting to fill the corner of his head.  
  
"Sirius, are you all right?" Harry gasped trying to sit up, but Remus pushed him back down. Harry then saw the black eye on Remus and looked at him with concern, "What about you Professor Lupin?"  
  
Sirius got up shaking his daze off and came to Harry. "We're fine," Remus said to Harry. "Sirius was just being an idiot, as usual."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's nothing new," Harry said with a grin. "How many guards does Malfoy have on us?"  
  
"Only two, but it doesn't matter much considering we're also locked in with a repelling charm," Sirius told him. "Wait a second… we never told you who captured us! How'd you know?"  
  
"Not the time," Harry replied.  
  
Suddenly outside the cell Bob and Rob seemed to have stirred to life. "You stay with them, I'll go to the meeting," said one to the other.  
  
"No way, between disobeying our Lord and Mr. Malfoy, I'd choose disobeying Mr. Malfoy. Our Lord will just kill us if we don't go to him. Mr. Malfoy isn't allowed to kill us without Our Lord's permission," said the other.  
  
"Then we'll both go," said the first. "We have to hurry out of the Anti-apparation spells. Our Lord will be angry if we're late."  
  
They hurried off and Sirius commented, "Who would have thought they had that much deductive reasoning between the two of them?"  
  
"Lets escape while they're gone," Harry said to Remus and Sirius sitting up.  
  
Sirius and Remus tried to make him lie back down but he resisted, "Harry, we haven't got a wand. We can't escape."  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I might have MY wand?" Harry snapped standing up, and propping himself against the wall looking down at the two dumbfounded adults. He stuck his hand up his sleeve and pulled out his wand. "They may have took your wands but who would have thought a dead boy had a wand up his sleeve like some Muggle magician?" he grinned. He tossed his wand to Remus, knowing full well that Sirius would just use it to curse anyone who got in his way.  
  
Sirius laughed and got up to help Harry, while Remus put his robes back on and cast the counter-charm for the repelling charm. Sirius ended up carrying Harry down the corridor. They came to a fork in the hallway and took the right. They came to a door and opened it with 'Alohamora' and rushed in without looking. They were in a room filled with dark objects and in some type of barrier were around Remus and Sirius's wands.  
  
"I thought right was always the right way out," Sirius panted.  
  
"No," Remus replied. "Its just always the right way."  
  
"Lets just get our wands and get out of here," Sirius said.  
  
"Accio Wands!" Remus cried pointing Harry's wand at the wands. They came to the barrier and were trapped there, electricity shooting all over the room. The electricity stopped five minutes later, and Remus's shielding charm managed to keep it from electrocuting them.  
  
Suddenly there was a 'POP' and a house-elf appeared in front of them. "You is not getting those wands, you's not," it said fretfully ringing its ears as it spoke.  
  
"Those wands are ours," Sirius said approaching the house-elf, Harry seemingly asleep in his arms.  
  
The elf pointed its finger towards Sirius and said quivering, "You isn't! Master is saying no one is to get the wands! No one! Pinky is to keep the wizards from the wands! Master says if the alarm goes off, go to room and keep them there until he get back! Alarm go off! Pinky is to keep you here!"  
  
"Stupify!" Remus said pointing Harry's wand at the elf. "Now… this is some sort of safe spell…"  
  
"Makes you wish for Bill doesn't it?" asked Harry apparently awake, but his eyes still closed.   
  
"Deletum Fortium (dee-lee-tum for-tee-um)," Remus said breaking down the barrier. "He's not the only one who can break cursed locks"  
  
Sirius and Remus grabbed their wands, and Remus handed Harry his wand back. Harry kept his eyes closed and stayed limp in Sirius's arms but grasped onto his wand firmly. They ran from the room and down the corridor, this time taking the left fork. They made it to a stairwell before they heard voices coming down the stair.  
  
"But Mother, why must I guard Potter?" Draco's voice floated down the stairwell.   
  
"Because," Narcissa's tight voice followed. "Those bumbling idiots don't have enough brain cells to put together that guarding The-Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived would not get them killed. That it would probably get them rewards. Now if he escapes then we're all in a world of hurt."  
  
Harry opened his eyes and shifted in Sirius's arms. "Put me down Sirius," he whispered furiously.  
  
Sirius looked down at him surprised. "What? You can barely stay awake!" he whispered back.  
  
Harry started to struggle a bit more, "I'm not facing that git Malfoy laying down. Besides, you can't duel with me in your arms."  
  
"He's got a point," Remus commented his wand arm already out, ready to curse whom ever fell into their path.  
  
"But," Sirius protested.  
  
"Come on," Harry said looking up at Sirius. "I want to curse them good, and you can't help if you can't use your wand arm."  
  
Sirius grumbled putting Harry down. Harry stood firmly on his two feet and held out his wand standing behind Remus and in front of Sirius. The three of them crept silently up the stairs until they met Narcissa and Draco Malfoy who were coming down the stairs. "Silentio!" Sirius whispered pointing his wand at Narcissa and then Draco with quick movements.   
  
Narcissa looked at the trio angrily while Draco tried to make any sound at all, but failing. "Hello," Harry said pleasantly. "I never knew that your father was as dumb as your two pet rocks, but I guess it's a Deatheater trait. Stupify."  
  
Remus knocked Narcissa out as well and they proceeded to creep up the stairwell, Harry refusing to return to Sirius's arms. Finally they found their way out of the dungeon's and into the Manor itself. They came up from underneath the kitchen from beneath the stove of all places.   
  
They sneaked out of the house and ran into the woods after Sirius picked Harry up again. Harry had about collapsed going out of the door. They ran deep into the woods until they stopped to rest for a second.  
  
"Why don't we just Portkey out?" Harry asked his eyes closed, breathing raggedly.  
  
"There are wards up. If we tried to use a Portkey we would likely end up in Malfoy's dungeon again," Remus explained.  
  
"We have about a mile to go yet before we can," Sirius said. "Or at least we should. As long as they centered it on the Dungeons."  
  
"Maybe we should start running again," Remus said looking around warily.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius agreed standing up.  
  
"Put me down," Harry said to Sirius half-heartily.  
  
"We'd be slower if you walked. Sorry Kiddo, not this time," Sirius replied. They ran deeper into the woods for about two more miles, just to be safe.  
  
Remus created the Portkey out of a rock on the ground and both Harry and Sirius touched it. They landed inside the Shrieking Shack. "Dumbledore put the same wards on Hogwarts," Remus replied shortly.  
  
They walked through the tunnel, where Harry had fallen asleep. When they got to the Whomping Willow Remus said, "Sirius, hand me Harry and transform. I don't know if Hagrid's back yet, but he'd shoot you if he saw you. I don't think anyone told him you were innocent yet."  
  
Sirius looked at his friend suspiciously. "Are you sure you're the real Remus Lupin?"  
  
"For God's sake Padfoot! Have you seen me drink anything in the past hour?" Remus said a bit frustrated.  
  
"Sorry," Sirius replied handing Harry to Remus. "But apparently the last Remus I trusted wasn't the real one."  
  
"Understandable," Remus replied when Sirius transformed.  
  
It was pitch dark out, and they had no way of telling the time. They rushed into Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's gargoyle. Remus said, "Krispie Cream Donuts," and the gargoyle hopped out of the way of the door.  
  
Remus, carrying Harry, and Sirius, walked up the stairs to find about thirty people staring at them.  
  
Sirius transformed back and said, "Um, no need to rescue us. Julia, come over here and look at Harry would you?"  
  
Dumbledore just laughed as he motioned for Julia to do as Sirius said.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Okie... the end of this chapter is kinda stupid... but all well... I wanted to update tonight and I today was the first day I could write in a long while.  
  
Poll time... Should I write about Harry's fifth year in this fic? or should I make a sequel and write about it in there?  
  
I'm sorry for the time it took to get this chapter up, and my horrible spelling of some of the words.. at least I think I spelled some of them wrong...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
Pretty please? If I get enough, I'll take off of school a day so I can write more! 


	10. Phoenix's Flight

Chapter 10  
Phoenix's Flight  
  
AN:  
WHEE! This fic has over 100 reviews now!  
I'm so happy!  
I love you all! You're all so nice!  
And since you got me over 100 reviews I'm giving you all a present!  
*hands everyone a frying pan* I have plenty!  
And everyone hands out sweets once they get past 100.  
  
Anyway the reason Harry seemed so much better in the last chapter was because he was running on adrenalin, that nifty chemical that releases when you're in a strenuous situation. Plus he did keep collapsing/fainting off an on showing he was actually weak. Sorry if that seemed unclear.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a shorting out brain resulting from WAY too much homework.  
  
Anyway on with the story!  
  
  
Dumbledore sat at his desk siphoning thoughts into his Pensive rapidly. The last memory surfaced again and played before his eyes.  
  
~Severus wild-eyed turned to run up the stairs after yelling 'No God Damnit!'~  
  
He sighed. He must be getting old. He had let Harry live in THAT house with THAT man. Then when Sirius rescued Harry, they were both kidnapped while he was downstairs drinking tea.  
  
Now one of the brightest students in his school and a family of fiery-tempered red-heads were torturing a turtle they partly blamed for Harry's current situation. Lucious Malfoy was obviously behind Harry's abduction. But the curious question was why take Sirius also? It made little sense.  
  
Suddenly there was knock on the door and Dobby came in with a huge tray of food. "Professor McGollangal ma'am, says to bring Professor Dumbledore sir, supper. Professor McGollangal ma'am says to make sures yous eats it all, sir." He put the tray down on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled. Minverna, through out her years working at Hogwarts, always went out of her way to make sure her mentor had three square meals a day. "Thank you Dobby, you can go now," Dumbledore said to the house elf.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore sir, Professor McGollangal ma'am says to watch you eat at least ten bites of its Professor Dumbledore sir," the house-elf said ringing his hands.  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. He picked up a fork and started on his salad. He ate enough to let Dobby go and stopped eating. He couldn't get his mind off of what Harry, Remus, and Sirius were going through while he was sitting at his desk enjoying the fine dinner the house-elves made for the staff that lived at Hogwarts. He started to go over the protection wards for Hogwarts and the next year's schedules to pass the time until the Order's members started to arrive. Arabella Figg was the first to arrive, at about quarter of midnight.  
  
"Hello Albus," the old woman said, looking at her colleague.  
  
"Hello, Bella," Dumbledore returned. "How are you?"  
  
"Worried sick," Arabella replied. "Harry and his abdominal uncle disappeared about three days ago."  
  
"Well, his uncle is currently being tortured by the Weasley children and Hermione Granger," he told his old friend.  
  
"What?" Arabella asked confused. "The Weasleys aren't Deatheaters, and isn't Miss Granger Muggle-born?"  
  
"Both are true, but Vernon Dursley is being tortured by them because he was beating Harry. When Harry arrived at the Weasley's he was in a horrible condition. He actually died for a few minutes."  
  
"WHAT?" Arabella exclaimed. "But I've never seen Harry injured. He has never said anything when he stayed at my house either."  
  
"Yes, well, none of this expected this," Dumbledore sighed again. "Please keep this information a secret."  
  
"Of course," Arabella said as another member walked through the door. Dumbledore changed the furniture into chairs for each member of the Order.  
  
At midnight Arthur, Bill, and Charlie walked through the door, the last ones to arrive. "Mum's at home trying to keep chaos at bay," Bill explained.  
  
Dumbledore nodded silently surveying the room three of the chairs were empty. One belonged to Molly Weasley, her absence already explained. He decided to explain the reason two more were empty. "I'm sure you've all noticed the empty chairs. Well Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter have been kidnapped by Deatheaters."  
  
The room burst into gasps and whispers. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "The way they were kidnapped is not important. What is important is finding a way to rescue them."  
  
Suddenly Snape stood up holding his left arm. "Albus, I have to go."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore said nodding slightly. Snape left the room quickly.  
  
The meeting went on for at least an hour and a half after Snape left. Dumbledore was ready to adjourn the meeting when suddenly the door opened and revealed Remus carrying Harry, and a big black dog. The big black dog transformed into Sirius grinning sheepishly.   
  
"Um, no need to rescue us. Julia, come over here and look at Harry would you?" he said.  
  
Dumbledore motioned to the young Medi-witch to obey Sirius as he laughed with relief. As soon as Julia was done looking over Harry she turned to Sirius. She demanded, "Let me see your head."  
  
"Nah, its just a bump; look at Remus," Sirius said grinning what he though was in a winning way.  
  
"From what I see, Remus doesn't have a possible concussion. You on the other hand, might," Julia pushed Sirius onto a chair and used her wand to see if Sirius's pupils dilated.  
  
Dumbledore, Remus, Arthur, and Bill laughed at Sirius being pushed around by a twenty-something witch. Charlie had gone back to the burrow to inform the rest of the clan and Hermione that Sirius, Remus, and Harry were safe at Hogwarts, and probably to laugh at Vernon who, by that time, should have been spinning upside down flashing red and green while singing the Hogwarts school song to the tune of 'Jaws.' The rest of the Order was on the other side of the room drinking tea and eating cookies, which the House-elves had brought up, and didn't see what had happened.  
  
Sirius held up his hands, "Hey, can I help it if all the women find me irresistible?"  
  
Julia muttered a curse, causing Sirius's hair to grow longer, and make-up to appear on his face. "Oh yes, you're absolutely irresistible," she grinned walking over to Remus demanding to know if and how he'd been tortured.  
  
Sirius of course, wasn't completely stupid, especially when Harry woke from the cot that Dumbledore had transfigured from a chair and started to laugh hysterically when he saw his Godfather. "She used the 'Payback's a Bitch' curse didn't she?" he asked Arthur.  
  
"Molly got me with that one a couple of times, and I'm certain she taught it to Ginny, and probably Hermione too," Arthur chuckled; finally letting out the laughter he was trying to hold in. Bill also started to laugh. Remus would have laughed if he weren't being told to stay still by the chuckling Julia.   
  
"You wouldn't by chance know the counter-curse would you?" Sirius asked hopefully.  
  
"Are you kidding us?" Arthur laughed harder. "That curse is their weapon of choice, and if we knew the counter-curse it wouldn't be nearly as effective!"  
  
"Uh, 'Payback's a Bitch' curse?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"A curse only known by women, that can apparently be altered to show different results. In this case, making Sirius look like a lovely lady," Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many times your mum put it on one of us," Sirius said looking at Harry. "And the real kicker is, no other spell will undo it except for the proper counter-curse. Once your father walked around school for a week with long pink pigtails wearing a skirt because he snuck into the girls' dormitory. The teachers left him like that because they thought he deserved it."  
  
"Weren't you the one in the matching dress but had purple pigtails instead?" Remus snickered, his back now bandaged and putting his robes back on.  
  
Sirius whistled innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about…"  
  
Julia came back over with a goblet of something in her hand. "Harry, drink this."  
  
"But," Harry started to protest but was interrupted by a bought of coughing.  
  
"Drink it now," Julia said more forcefully after his coughing attack was over.  
  
Harry shot a glance at his Godfather and decided it would be best to do so. He gulped down the potion and fell asleep. Julia looked up, struggled to keep a straight face while looking at Sirius, and said, "He should probably be in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey should be able to see to him there."  
  
"Oh you know her," Sirius groaned. "She hovers around her patients like a moth to flames, shoves useless potions down their throats, and thinks I'm a filthy dog."  
  
"Er, aren't you a filthy dog?" Julia asked sweetly.  
  
"Hardy, har, har, har," Sirius replied sarcastically, while the others roared with laughter.  
  
"Hmm… I seem to be the only woman in this group," Julia mused. "Meaning I'm the only one who knows the counter curse…"  
  
"I think that's your cue mate," Remus elbowed Sirius.  
  
"I give," Sirius sighed. "I will do whatever you say oh beautiful, oh gracious, oh Goddess Julia."  
  
"Of course you will," Julia grinned petting him on the head. "You're a good doggy!"  
  
"Just convince Pomfrey to let me be with him," Sirius growled.  
  
"Whatever you say little puppy," Julia cooed, causing everyone to laugh harder.  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
  
I'm working on deadlines for another story…  
And writing stupid songs while I'm in expos…  
Don't worry, there will be more angst ahead, just not in the next chapters…  
And I believe I'll put the explanations in the NEXT chapter…  
Well… I should anyway…  
And of course  
  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I just saw the HP MOVIE!  
I have to say this, Draco has gotten so HOT!  
And did anyone else notice how H/H are SUPPOSED to be together???  
Zenya, BadBoyLover, and I were sitting in the back row squealing, and having everyone look at us strangely...  
and BBL was sitting next to a little Ron!  
I on the other hand was sitting next to a banshee...   
Eh... I'm getting kinda off topic...  
  
So make me happy!  
Review! :) 


	11. Parties and Explinations

Chapter 11  
A Party and Explanations  
  
AN:   
Gomen!  
Lo siento!  
Orry-say!  
Sorry!  
I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a thousand and one things to do, and a Voldemort-like father to battle…  
I should get another chapter up by new years…  
If you want to know when I update, please put your e-mail in a review…  
And yes, I'll FINALLY answer all of your questions in this chapter…  
The story was running away from me for a bit…  
I don't own HP.   
  
Any Flames will be directed towards the scum that calls himself my father and hopefully he doesn't know flame repelling charms… :P  
  
  
NOTE: Last chapter was altered slightly, I screwed up and said that Pomfrey didn't know Sirius, but she and Sirius were in the same room without her cursing the heck out of him without asking questions… *grins sheepishly*  
  
  
  
  
Two weeks after Harry helped kidnap himself to save Remus, he was well enough to be sitting in bed fidgeting from cabin fever. Sirius, who now looked normal, walked into the door and Harry rushed, "Sirius, PLEASE!!! I'm sick of the Hospital Wing! Can't we go to Hagrid's, or the kitchens? I'm sure the house elves won't let me do anything! I just NEED to get out of this room!"  
  
Sirius laughed as he walked into room, "Actually, I was just coming to say that Madam Pomfrey just gave you a Dumbledore-prompted ticket out of here."  
  
"Really?" Harry exclaimed jumping out of bed, and getting dressed before Sirius could reply.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius said amused. He was quivering with excitement himself, and if Harry weren't so anxious to get out of the hospital wing he would have noticed it. "Before we go back to the Burrow though, I have to pick up some of my stuff in Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Has that been where you were staying when Madam Pomfrey kicked you out?" Harry asked following Sirius out of the door.  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied with a grin. "The Fat Lady isn't too happy about it, mind you. But I'd better transform, the walls have ears, eyes, and mouths."  
  
Harry nodded understanding as Sirius changed into a big black dog. They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence, except for the time where Sirius growled at Harry for taking the steps two at a time. At the portrait of the Fat Lady Sirius transformed again, and said "Freedom," to the scowling woman.  
  
The Fat Lady swung open reluctantly, and Harry climbed into Gryffindor Tower to hear shouts of "Surprise!"  
  
He looked around wilding and saw the grinning faces of the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, and Professor Dumbledore amid the decorations that filled the common room. Red and Gold streamers were strung; Filibuster Fireworks filled the air (with one or two Salamanders zooming around trying desperately to get into the common room fireplace,) Droober's Best Blowing Gum bubbles were floating around, a sign above the fire read 'Happy Late Birthday Harry!' and in the center of the common was a table filled with food and presents.  
  
Harry blinked a few times before uttering, "Wow…"  
  
Ron and Hermione came over to him. Ron clapped him on the back before saying, "Is that all you have to say? Wow?"  
  
"You guys shouldn't have done this," he replied still looking around dazed.  
  
"Sure we did, mate," Ron said. "Everyone else in this room has had a birthday party except for you! It's about time you've had one! But you slept through your birthday so it's a 'Late Birthday Party' instead."  
  
"I'm so glad you're better!" Hermione flung herself onto Harry's neck and then whispered in his ear, "Don't eat the cupcakes with red icing, I saw Fred and George fooling around with them."  
  
Hermione backed off slightly red and with Ron led Harry to the pile of presents. Fred and George pushed a large parcel wrapped in WWW order forms. "Open ours first!"  
  
Harry looked at the parcel suspiciously, turned to Sirius, and said, "You open it Sirius."  
  
Sirius backed up slowly with his hands out in front of him, "Oh no, I've heard horror stories about them, even if they are just amateurs compared to me. I'm not THAT stupid."  
  
Everyone laughed while Fred and George scoffed at being called 'amateurs' at prank pulling. "Come on Harry," Fred said.  
  
"We wouldn't prank you at your own party!" George finished.  
  
Harry looked at them dubiously, "Somehow, I doubt that's sincere…" He took a stirring rod for the fire and carefully opened up the paracel, and surprisingly, nothing happened. He peaked inside to find a number of different WWW products including Ton-Tongue Toffees and Canary Creams. "Wow, I was wrong…"  
  
"Of course you were! Mum's in the room, we can't prank you," George said.  
  
"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley snapped, as everyone else laughed.  
  
Harry received a few pair of good socks and a Quidditch t-shirt from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a box of chocolate frogs from Dumbledore, a book of curses and counter curses from Bill and Charlie, 'Hogwarts Prefects and Their Rise in the Ministry of Magic Self-Updating Edition' from Percy, '1,001 Ways to Die' from Ron (for Divination), and a book on Animangi from Hermione.  
  
Sirius pulled out a package from behind his back, bowed low holding it out to Harry, and said, "Last, but certainly not least, my present to you."  
  
Harry took the parcel and said, "Stop acting like an idiot Sirius."  
  
"He can't, that's his nature," Remus replied and everyone laughed except for Sirius who casually mentioned that another murder on his record wouldn't do much harm.   
  
Harry opened up the parcel and sighed good-naturedly, "Sirius, why did you give me my own Chocolate Frog Wizarding card, articles about me by Rita Skeeter, and WHAT? AN ACTION FIGURE???"  
  
The entire room burst into laughter.  
  
"People are obsessed with you, and I figured you'd like to burn these," Sirius grinned. He pulled another parcel out of his cloak. "But I have got you a real gift too."  
  
Harry took the parcel and opened it to find the Marauder's map, and a picture of Sirius, Remus, and his father with their nicknames underneath them. It looked as though part of the picture had been cut off. Harry looked at it and said quietly, "Thanks Sirius."  
  
Fred and George, who came behind Harry suddenly started to make gasping sounds. Harry turned around and asked, "What's wrong? Did you accidentally eat one of your ton-tongue toffees?"  
  
Fred and George weren't looking at looking at Harry, but they were staring at Remus and Sirius. "You're…" George sputtered.  
  
"You're…" Fred tried to continue.  
  
"Padfoot and Moony!" they finally squawked out together.  
  
"Oh, so is that why you're hyperventilating?" Harry grinned. "We knew that Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and my dad was Prongs for years! You're a bit slow aren't you?"  
  
Suddenly Fred and George fell to their knees and bowed down to the two Marauders chanting, "All Hail the Marauders! Masters of Pranks! And Creators of the wondrous Marauders Map!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Remus and Sirius went a bit red in the face.  
  
"Hey," Fred said suddenly sitting up, with George following. "There is a Marauder missing. Who's Wormtail?"  
  
"Wormtail," Sirius spat. "Is that dirty rat I am going to kill when I get my hands around his traitorous neck."  
  
"Don't," Harry said quietly. "Dad said that you aren't an Auror any longer and the ministry would put you into Azkaban for good this time. I talked to my parents when I died. They were the ones that convinced me to come back…"  
  
"WHAT?" Ron exclaimed. "You wanted to stay dead???"  
  
"Not really," Harry admitted. "I thought you all would be safer if I were dead."  
  
"You talked to James and Lily?" Sirius choked out staring at Harry.  
  
"Yeah," Harry replied. "Dad gave me messages for Professor Dumbledore, Remus, Fred and George, and I already gave you half of your message Sirius, the other half is to stop blaming yourself for their deaths."  
  
"I think you'd better start from the beginning," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, I died and ended up walking to a small cottage, my dad opened up the door, yelled at mum to come, mum said she was going to kill Aunt Petunia. Mum told me I might be able to go back. Dad showed an old bloke to the spirit wands, mum told me about the Spirit Wands, we started back Dad telling me to tell Sirius his message, Remus to become a teacher again to annoy Snape, to thank Fred and George for giving me the Marauders map and he approves of the joke shop, and to tell Professor Dumbledore 'Pink Braided Beard,'" Harry finished out of breath.  
  
Dumbledore was the first one to break the silence by chuckling lightly, "James would bring that incidence up."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked not able to stand the silence.  
  
"James and his friends had a bet to see who would pull off the biggest prank and James got it into his head that making my beard pink, then causing it to braid itself would be a good one. This of course was in the middle of the welcoming speech in the beginning of the year," Dumbledore reminisced.  
  
This brought everyone out of their revere and they laughed. "Prongs approves of our Joke-shop! Awesome!" the twins chorused together giving each other high-fives.  
  
"There's something I still don't understand," Remus said. "Harry, how did you know that Malfoy kidnapped us if you were unconscious when he brought you to my cell?"  
  
"I have no idea what happened, but when I came back here after talking to my parents, I felt really sick, and landed up in the kitchen," Harry said.   
  
  
Flashback:  
  
Harry wanted to collapse onto the Weasley's kitchen floor he felt so weak. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley trying to comfort their youngest children, Bill and Charlie were trying to help them. The twins were struggling not to cry, Ron was sitting catatonically tears silently running down his face, Ginny was crying into her hands, and strangely enough, Percy was bawling so hard he was shaking. Sirius was off to the side being comforted by Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Remus.  
  
Everyone looked double, as if there were one solid of him or her, and an intangible one of him or her. Harry looked at the doubled people and when he got to Remus he gasped in surprise. Instead of Remus looking doubled, it looked like Lucious Malfoy was sneering inside of Remus's body.  
  
'Polyjuice Potion,' popped into Harry's mind. 'But that means that they would have to have something of Professor Lupin. Damn it, the Deatheaters must be getting smarter! They must have captured Professor Lupin then. If I tell anyone, Malfoy would probably be able to escape, I'm sure he's thought of capture, and then we won't find out where Lupin is. He's probably here to capture me… so I'll let him do it…' Harry decided.  
  
Harry trudged up the stairs towards where his body lay. He finally reached Ron's room in great pain. He saw Hermione, the solid one of her stared at his body blankly, tears running down her face, while the intangible one was raging and swearing. Suddenly her solid form started to talk to him. Harry looked at his body, only solid, he wasn't sure how to get back into it, but shrugged and just laid down into his body. To his surprise he started to breathe, painfully… Hermione finished her rant ending up swearing quite a lot and Harry commented on her odd behavior.  
  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"Hermione actually said 'Oh I want to kill that bloody prick of a bastard that has the nerve to call himself your uncle!'???" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
Hermione looked down shamefully, "Yes I said that, and I meant it to. But maybe I shouldn't have put it into those words…"  
  
Sirius laughed and patted her shoulder, "Nah, perfect wording if I do say so myself. But now, lets eat!" he picked up a cupcake with red icing.  
  
Fred and George realizing what was about to happen yelled, "NO!"  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
"EAT!"  
  
"THAT!"  
  
"CUPCAKE!!!" they finished together. But it was too late, Sirius had taken a bite out of it, and turned into a Flobberworm.  
  
Sirius changed back, his face red, and facing a group of laughing people. "Now you have provoked a Marauder… don't expect any special exceptions… You prank a Marauder, the Marauder must prank you back at least three times as worse…"  
  
"Isn't this how you and James ended up wearing dresses and pigtails for a week?" Remus sighed.  
  
"Darn you voice of reason…" Sirius grinned back at his friend as everyone laughed at him yet again.  
  
They finished the party full of food, and games, (and the occasional trick popping out of the wall somewhere…) and it was 10:30. "Dear me," Mrs. Weasley said. "We have to clean up and get back to the Burrow."  
  
"Allow me, Molly," Dumbledore said waving his wand cleaning up the Gryffindor common room quite nicely.  
  
"Thank you," Molly said taking a pouch from out of her pocket. "Come on, Fred, George you take the stuff you gave Harry, I don't quite trust it won't go off in anyone else's hands… Ginny dear, take that extra food, there by the chair… Bill, Charlie, get the rest of Harry's gifts would you?"  
  
Everyone had left except for Dumbledore, Harry, and Sirius. "Come on Harry, lets go…" Sirius said.  
  
"All right," Harry said taking a pinch of floo powder. "Thank you for setting me free from the hospital wing Professor."  
  
"Don't mention it Harry, Madam Pomfrey has a tendency to over do things," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Bye!" Harry said, and then he threw down his floo powder. "The Burrow!"  
  
He was spinning around through chimneys and ended up back in the Weasley's kitchen. "Come on Harry, we have one more surprise for you," Mrs. Weasley said as Sirius climbed out of the fireplace behind Harry.  
  
"Another one? You really didn't have to Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.  
  
"Nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley said herding him into the living room. "Look at the clock Harry."  
  
There, the clock that held the Weasley's names on its hands there was a new hand labeled 'Harry.' "You're really part of the family now!" Ron said slapping the stunned Harry on his back.  
  
"We've cleared it with Dumbledore," Mr. Weasley said. "You come here during the holidays now and we're your legal guardians until Sirius is cleared."  
  
"Thank you," Harry uttered. "Thank you so much…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
Okay, sorta sappy ending to this chapter, but what can I do… its 12:30 at night!  
All sorts of reviews are welcome! Flames, criticisms, complements ect… I love them all! 


	12. Strange Happenings

Chapter 12  
Curious Happenings  
  
  
AN:  
I no own HP and company.   
Flames will be directed to my father tied to a stake…  
Not really creative ANs are they?  
I know how to liven them up!!!  
*sprays audience with water*  
Awake yet??? *grins*  
I think I'll let you read the story now… *runs for her life*   
  
  
  
The next few weeks passed at the Burrow quickly full of Quidditch, studying, and a trip to Diagon alley to pick up their materials. Before they knew it was September first and they were rushing around to get the last few things together they hadn't gotten together before.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius (in dog form) were rushing around Ron's room, Harry looking for his socks, Hermione looking for her Transfiguration book which Fred and George threw in there knowing it would easily get lost in the mess, and Sirius and Ron were looking for Pig who was hooting around somewhere.  
  
Mrs. Weasley stormed into the room into the room tripping over Sirius, who let out a bark of indignation. "Sorry Sirius," Mrs. Weasley said, and then turned to the kids. "I thought I told you to have your things together last night."  
  
"We did!" Ron said. "But Pig escaped from his cage, and Fred and George hid Harry's socks, and Hermione's book in here."  
  
"MUM!" Ginny yelled from downstairs. "FRED AND GEORGE TURNED PERCY INTO A FLOBBERWORM!"  
  
"FRED!! GEORGE!!" Mrs. Weasley yelled flying down the stairs. "TURN YOUR BROTHER BACK RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Sirius changed back to human, buried his hand underneath a collapsed pile of comics and pulled out Pig. "Is it always this hectic on September 1st?"  
  
"Pretty much," Ron sighed taking Pig and putting him into his cage.  
  
Harry found his socks, and Hermione found her book and they trooped downstairs putting their materials in their respective trunks. Harry asked, "How are we going to get to Kings Cross?"  
  
"Dad borrowed ministry cars again this year, they should be here soon," Ron said. And as if on cue there were two pops from outside announcing their arrival.  
  
"Fred! George! Ginny! The cars are here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs after looking out of the window. "Bring your trunks down!"  
  
Sirius was back in dog form hiding from the ministry and was dragging Harry to a room the ministry officials couldn't see into. Once safely out of view Sirius changed back. "Harry, I can't see you off to the train but I'll be at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is having Hagrid 'take me in.' as Snuffles."  
  
Harry burst out laughing. "Sorry, but that's too funny."  
  
Sirius glared at him, "Sure… laugh at my misfortune… I mean I like Hagrid and all, but I can't chew his cooking!"  
  
"We'll bring you food from the kitchen," Harry said.  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate it," Sirius grinned.  
  
"HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "We have to go."  
  
"Bye Sirius," Harry said rushing out the door. "See you at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione got into the back of one of the ministry cars and Mrs. Weasley was in the front passenger seat; Fred, George, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley were in the other. They got onto the train without any distractions amazingly.  
  
Once they were settled on the train Fred and George mentioned something about starting their final year off with a bang before leaving the compartment.  
  
"Think we should eat the feast tonight?" Ron asked Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Probably not," Harry replied.  
  
"I wouldn't," Hermione agreed.  
  
"I'm going to go see what they are up to before you guys kick me out of the cabin like you annually do," Ginny said walking out the door.  
  
"She does realize we only kicked her out once?" Ron asked.  
  
"It must seem like we always exclude her a lot during the school year, second year we were brewing Polyjuice Potion, third year we really didn't exclude her but we were all too busy with other things to really include her, and fourth year we were helping Harry," Hermione said logically pulling out her favorite book, 'Hogwarts a History.'  
  
"Does anyone know who the Gryffindor fifth year prefects are? I'm surprised you aren't one, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"I expect I've been into too much trouble with you two," Hermione replied trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"And you aren't the tiniest bit angry about that?" Ron teased.  
  
"Of course not," Hermione replied indignantly not looking in his eyes. "Whoever Dumbledore and McGollangal decide are the best ones to be prefects will be the prefects. There's nothing I can do about it."  
  
"Harry, what are the chances she knows how fake that sounds?" Ron asked grinning.  
  
"Pretty good considering how she looks like she's going to kill you in about five seconds," Harry said glancing behind Ron looking at Hermione glaring at Ron murderously.  
  
Ron glanced behind his shoulder, and ran behind Harry, "Don't let her kill me!"  
  
At this Harry doubled over in laughter soon followed by Hermione who couldn't keep up her fierce glare. Ron sheepishly scratched the back of his head.  
  
The door opened and Neville walked into the room, his robes now flashing Gryffindor colors instead of staying black.  
  
"Hi guys," he said sorrowfully looking at his robes.  
  
"Fred and George get you with a Colorful Spit Ball right?" Hermione said trying not to laugh as Harry and Ron laughed at her side.  
  
"Yeah," Neville said grinning sheepishly. "Do you know the counter curse?"  
  
"Of course we know the counter curse! We spent the summer with them!" Ron exclaimed. "When you live with Fred and George knowing counter curses is a necessity."  
  
"Besides, most of their jokes either wear off by themselves or by 'Finite Incantum,' Hermione said taking off the curse.  
  
"How was your summer?" Neville asked them sitting down.  
  
"Same old, same old," Harry said quietly also sitting down. "Stay at the Dursley's, get rescued, go to Ron's house."  
  
Hermione and Ron exchanged a quick glance before sitting down themselves. "How was your summer?" Hermione asked Neville.  
  
"Gram helped me with my homework, we visited some relatives, and Trevor escaped for a week. That's about it," he sighed.  
  
"Wanna play a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure," Neville agreed.  
  
The four played for a half an hour when Dean and Seamus came into the compartment. They were dealt in and played until the lunch cart came.  
  
Dean, Seamus, and Neville each bought pumpkin pastries and cauldron cakes while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck to the tightly sealed chocolate frogs, and Berry Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Why didn't you guys get any cakes?" Neville asked curiously, took a bite out of his own cake and turned into a fire salamander.  
  
"'Cause Fred and George spent all summer devising invisible, and concealable tricks," Ron replied after Neville changed back and the laughter quieted.  
  
"And they commented about starting the year off with a bang when we got on the train," Harry grinned. "We're willing to bet that the whole school is going to at least witness one prank."  
  
"No one's foolish enough to take on that bet," Dean said laughing.  
  
"What bet?" Draco Malfoy drawled coming into the compartment, his prefect badge shinning brightly, and his two pet rocks on either side of him. "That Potter's going to get beaten within an inch of his life by a Muggle again?" he laughed heartily at his joke, his tow goons quickly joining in.  
  
"I see you got your voice back Malfoy, pity," Harry said acidly standing up, his hand on his wand. The other Gryffindors also stood up with their hands on their wands. "You weren't as annoying as a mute."  
  
"I see you are still alive, Father was certain you'd die from that nasty illness," Malfoy replied scathingly. "I suppose being beaten by your Uncle didn't help things. Pity he's a Muggle, otherwise he'd be in good fairing with my father's friends."  
  
"Don't you mean your father's master?" Harry spat. "Voldemort doesn't have friends. He has puppets to play with." Harry pulled out his wand and the other Gryffindors followed suit. "I know you are slow, but try to understand this… SIX against THREE… who do you think should leave right now?"  
  
"Come on," Malfoy spat. "I'll catch them slipping up at Hogwarts and I can make them pay then."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles before leaving the compartment.  
  
"What was Malfoy talking about?" Neville asked after a few stonily silent moments.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said sitting back down grabbing 'Quidditch through the Ages' and stared at a page.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "Malfoy's going to tell anyone and everyone who will listen. Don't you think its best if you tell them yourself?"  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Dean.  
  
"Tell you about my summer," Harry said quietly knowing, yet resentful, that Hermione was right. "More specifically, my life at the Dursley's." Harry gave them the summary of his life at the Dursley's editing the parts about Sirius.  
  
Hermione sat beside Harry and put a hand on his shoulder which he shrugged off. Neville felt badly about asking and did the one thing he could do with confidence. He found a pumpkin pastry with a Canary Crème and provided a distraction from the seriousness that thickened the air.  
  
The mood lightened up and Seamus decided to go find his girlfriend dragging Dean and Neville to meet her.  
  
"Wait, none of them had prefect badges," Ron said bewildered after a bit. "You don't' think that the Gryffindor Prefects are Parvatti and Lavender do you?"  
  
"Possibly," Hermione said slowly. "But their DADA scores aren't that good and they do gossip a lot in class."  
  
"Well, someone has to the fifth year prefects!" Ron said. "We already found one of Slytherins. McGollangal wouldn't let Gryffindor not have any."  
  
"Beats me," Harry said from behind his Quidditch book. Hermione picked up 'Hogwarts, a History' and started to read.  
  
"Oh no, you both are not going to read! What am I supposed to do if you read?" Ron demanded.  
  
"Catch Pig," Harry said simply.  
  
"Pig's locked in his cage," Ron said looking at it.  
  
"Alohamora," Harry said pointing his wand at Pig's cage, opening the door and letting Pig out. "Not anymore."  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Pretend it's a Snitch," Harry grinned behind his back.  
  
The rest of the train ride was spent with Ron trying to catch Pig and Harry and Hermione laughing at him. Ron finally caught Pig about fifteen minutes before they reached Hogwarts. When they got out of the horseless carriages they saw McGollangal on the stairs.  
  
"Granger, Potter, Weasley, come with me," she said looking stern.  
  
"Uh oh," Ron said.  
  
"We didn't do anything, yet," Harry said. "Why is she calling us?"  
  
"Well, we cursed Malfoy on the train last year," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Maybe its because of that."  
  
"That would be our luck," Ron sighed. "Getting detention before the Welcoming feast!"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time," Harry pointed out.  
  
"True," Ron said.  
  
They reached McGollangal's office and followed her inside. She motioned at three chairs in front of her desk "sit down."  
  
She sat down in front of them and asked, "Do you know why you're here?"  
  
They were silent as they shook their heads.   
  
"Well, we didn't send out the Gryffindor fifth year prefect letters this year because this year we have three Gryffindor prefects instead of just two. You three. Due to last year's events we decided that having the three of you, as prefects would be the best. We also know that if we only made two of you prefects the third one would know and do what the other two did," McGollangal said with a small smile, putting three prefect badges in front of them.  
  
The three of them stared at the prefect badges. "But," Harry said. "We get into more trouble each year, breaking the rules on the way there than the rest of the school."  
  
"Not to mention combined we've lost hundreds of points each year," Hermione added.  
  
"Although you've broken more rules, and lost more points than anyone else in your year, or the school for that matter, you've broken the rules usually for someone else rather than yourselves. And along the way you've learned more Defense Against the Dark Arts than your first two teachers combined. That proves that you three are the best choices and you work best as a team. The password for Gryffindor Tower is 'Shag Carpet' and you are to go to the Headmaster's office is 'Snicker doodles' Now we should get down to the feast, the sorting must nearly be over by now," McGollangal said standing up and walking towards the door. "Come along now."  
  
The trio scooped up their prefect badges and quickly followed McGollangal back to the Great hall where the last first years was walking to the Hufflepuff table and sat down quietly. Harry looked up to the head table and felt his jaw dropped when he saw the new DADA teacher.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked seeing his face.  
  
"That's Mrs. Figg! She used to be my babysitter when the Dursley's went anywhere and were afraid I'd blow up their house!" Harry said. "I never knew she was a witch."  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat. "Would you please give your attention to this old kook before we turn to our delicious feast. First let us welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Figg." The occupants of the Great hall clapped politely.  
  
"Second, a dueling class is now required to forth years and above, the professor will join us in two days," Dumbledore continued after the applause had died down. "Third I must remind you that magic is not permitted in the hallways and Mr. Filch has added all Weasley Wizard Wheazes to the list of objects forbidden in the corridors," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling watched as the Weasley twins gave each other a high five. "Also the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and students must be inside their common rooms by 9:00 pm unless they have permission to be out. Now that's enough of my blabbering, tuck in!"  
  
The food appeared on the tables and the trio looked at each other hesitantly. "Should we eat it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's probably not a good idea," Hermione said.  
  
"Ginny never came back with their plans," Ron said glancing at the food longingly.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do? Eat and risk being turned into Flobberworms, or not eat and go hungry?" Hermione asked.  
  
They looked at the food again, looked at each other and said, "Eat."  
  
As soon as their plates were filled there was a 'pop' from the head table. Madam hooch had sprouted large navy-blue bird wings. Then another pop was heard and a shampoo bottle appeared and dumped its contents onto Snape's head. There were various other pops at the head table changing the teachers.   
  
"Looks like their aim was only at the teachers," Harry commented.  
  
"Well now we can eat without fear. Er… as much fear," Hermione corrected herself.  
  
The rest of the feast was non-eventful until they reached desert where the entire Slytherin table got up and started singing songs from the 'Wizard of Oz.'  
  
"Ron," Harry said laughing as Malfoy sang 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow.' "When did Fred and George hear those Muggle songs?"  
  
"Dad took us to see a Muggle movie before you came for the Quidditch World Cup," Ron explained.  
  
The feast was finally done and Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat once more. "This year I must stress that you all follow the rules carefully. It is more important than ever to keep order now that Voldemort has risen again. Well we had all best be going to bed now as we all have a big day tomorrow. Off you trot!"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were caught up in the tidal wave of people walking out of the Great Hall and somehow ended up next to Fred and George. "Great feast eh?" asked Fred.  
  
"I would have to congratulate who ever set up the pranks if I knew who they were," George replied grinning.  
  
"How's this?" Ron asked grinning. "Thank you for torturing the Slytherins and giving us all a good laugh."  
  
"We'd praise you more but we're pretty sure we have to go get detention for cursing Malfoy," Harry said.  
  
"McGollangal told us to see Dumbledore after the feast," Hermione sighed.  
  
"We'll be praying for you," George said grimacing.  
  
"See you in the morning," Ron said wearily.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron separated from Fred and George and went to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. They walked up the spiral stairs and into his office. Ron and Hermione who had never seen his office looked around a bit in awe before sitting down with Harry and waited for Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
That's all until the next chapter.  
Its kinda late, and I have to finish writing up my report.  
*sighs* its due in like two days, and I have about 4 pages to write yet…  
Anyway review!!!  
It will make me happy and inspire me to write more!!! 


	13. No Good Can Come of This

Chapter 13  
No good can come of this.  
  
AN:  
Thank you for reviewing!!  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!!  
Reviews are so nice and inspirational!!  
Okay, enough of that… ON TO DISCLAIMERS!!! *hears loud groans*   
I am now in debt by about ten dollars, probably because I don't have a job, allowance, or own Harry Potter, and I keep buying stuff!  
Enough Author's notes… you can read the chapter now… :)  
  
  
  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I see you are all ready here," Dumbledore said with a smile coming into the room. "I hope you excuse my tardiness. Peeves decided to pay a visit to the Hufflepuff first years and Mr. Finch-Fletchy and Miss Abbot were a bit overwhelmed trying to keep things calm."  
  
"That's all right Professor," Hermione said.  
  
"Professor McGollangal mentioned to me that she forgot to tell you that the first prefect meeting is two weeks from today, behind the portrait of Garry the Grateful, the pass word is Peter Piper. Also I am giving you, your prefect letters so you will know what is expected of you. But, alas, I digress. I did not bring you here to lecture you on your prefect duties," Dumbledore said. "Now Mr. Potter, I regret having to bring this up on your first day back, but I'm afraid its necessary. I invited Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley along to be with you, and possibly help you in your decision. I am sure you are aware that your Uncle is currently a turtle on which Misters Fred and George Weasley test their interesting objects on."  
  
Harry nodded mutely as Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, although he didn't shake it off this time. Dumbledore continued, "We have decided it is up to you whether or not we should try him in wizard court, Muggle court, or just leave him as is until the end of the year, and then creating an abuse file on him and letting him back into the Muggle world, with the warning that if he ever abuses another living creature, he will be taken to a Wizard court to receive a trial."  
  
Harry stayed quiet for a bit. "Why do I have to decide now?" Harry asked, not looking at anyone.  
  
"Because we put it off for too long," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Can I think about it for a bit?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"I can give you about three days to decide, but after that I need your answer," Dumbledore said kindly.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied.  
  
"You should get to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore said standing up, the trio following his lead. "And prefects should wear their badges."  
  
The trio realized that they had just stuffed their prefect badges into their pockets on their way to the Great Hall and all grinned sheepishly as they put on their badges. Dumbledore smiled, "Go on now, I'm sure you don't want to sleep through your first class of the year."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron filed out the door and down the staircase. They walked through the corridors and met up with Peeves. "Oooh! Its ickle Potty! Was ickle Potty crying? Couldn't take his beatings could he? Neither could ickle Slythirkins..." Peeves crowed, dropping books from the restriction section of the library on their heads.  
  
"Waddiwasi!" Hermione cried pointing her wand at Peeves, causing the books to fly at him. Peeves zoomed away as fast as he could from the books, saying some rather rude things along the way.  
  
"Now this is a first, Hermione breaking the rules on the first day back," Ron said impressed.  
  
"Prefects are aloud to use magic in the hallways to keep order," Hermione responded stiffly.  
  
"This should be an interesting year," Ron replied with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"Shag Carpet," Harry said, to the Fat Lady. They had just arrived at the portrait.  
  
They entered the common room and walked over to Fred and George, who were sitting by the fire discussing something or other. Fred looked up and said, "Oh, hello you three, did you get detention?"  
  
"No," Harry replied sitting down in an arm chair close to the fire. "I have to decide what to do with the turtle."  
  
"Damn, Dumbledore is pushing that off on you your first day back?" George replied.  
  
"Yeah. He gave me three options, leave him as a turtle for the school year, then release him with an abuse record; give him a trial in wizard court, or give him a trial in Muggle court. I have to decide in three days," Harry sighed.  
  
"Well, its up to you mate," George said.  
  
"Personally, I'd like to see that bastard locked up for a good long while and not just stay as a turtle for a year, but its your decision," Fred added.  
  
Harry nodded and took out his prefect letter to read, Hermione and Ron sitting down and doing the same. It was then that Fred and George seemed to realize that the three of them were wearing Prefect badges.   
  
"YOU TRAITORS!" George yelled.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Fred demanded.  
  
"HARRY! YOUR FATHER WAS A MAURADER!!! AND YOU BECOME A PREFECT?" George continued.  
  
"AND YOU RON! HOW CAN YOU BECOME A PREFECT AFTER PERCY?" Fred yelled.  
  
"Fred! George! Calm down!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione put in. "Being a prefect isn't traitorous."  
  
"And you aren't exactly yelling at Hermione for being a prefect," Ron pointed out sourly.  
  
"We expected her to become a prefect!" George replied.  
  
"But you two?" Fred added.  
  
Suddenly they were silent for a moment. "All three of you?" George asked a bit confused.  
  
"They figured we'd all know and do the same things as the other two so they just made all three of us prefects," Hermione explained.  
  
"And about my dad being a marauder, he was also Head boy," Harry added.  
  
"You can't honestly believe that we will follow the rules now that we're prefects," Ron added.  
  
"Prove it," George demanded.  
  
"Prove it?" Harry asked warily.  
  
"Yeah, prove it," Fred said with a slightly disturbing glint in his eyes.  
  
"We challenge you three, to a prank war!" George declared.  
  
"A prank war?" Ron asked. "Sure, why not."  
  
"What are the conditions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Wait, Hermione? You're going along with this?" Harry asked stunned.  
  
"I'd get sucked into it anyway," she replied. "I had just as well gone in with my own free will."  
  
The four boys laughed as Hermione blushed slightly.  
  
"Lets see, it will be a month long," Fred said.  
  
"Pranking of each other is not aloud during class, but other students are fair game," George continued.  
  
"Pranking the lenient teachers are worth double, pranking the strict teachers and Dumbledore is triple, and pranking Snape and Filch is worth five of a prank on a student," Ron added.  
  
"No pranks during Gryffindor Quidditch practices," Harry said. "And if you are caught, the prank doesn't count."  
  
"House elves are not to be involved," Hermione said. "Kidnapping people isn't aloud. Any magical objects are fair game except for harmful ones. And there has to be proof of the prank, either by picture or witness from the other team or neutral student."  
  
"That seems good," Harry said. Then he remembered something. "Hey, can Sirius join in? He's going to be here as Snuffles. He's staying at Hagrid's."  
  
Fred and George's eyes glazed over. "A Marauder in our prank war! OF COURSE HE CAN! But he'll have to be on his own team," George said.  
  
"Its not fair to us cause your his godson Harry," Fred explained.  
  
"All right, I'm sure he'll agree," Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked down at her watch and gasped slightly. "Its past midnight! We should get to bed!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Ron said sarcastically, dragging Harry with him to the dorms and using him as a shield.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," Harry said.  
  
Harry changed and pulled the drawings on his four post bed. He stared at the ceiling, listening to Neville's snores, and thinking for a long while before finally drifting off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN:  
Yeah, I know, short chapter…  
But hey! I got it out faster!  
Zenya kept yelling at me to get it done…  
THE FIFTH HARRY POTTER BOOK IS COMING OUT IN JUNE!!! *flies around the room*  
Well, I'm going to try to finish this fic before then, so review and I'll update asap! 


	14. Start of the War

Chapter 14  
  
Start of the War  
AN:  
Hey, I'm writing before I'm posting the last one!  
*gasps* I should be watching my dinner, as it might burn the house down, but I'm writing this chapter! Feel Privileged!  
I don't own Harry Potter, but I will own a copy of the fifth Harry Potter book at 12:01 am on June 21! I'll run down old grandmas if I have to!  
BWAHAHAHAHAH!  
Um, enough of my insane notes,  
Read the chapter!  
The next morning Ron was shaking Harry awake at an inhabitable time in the morning. Harry groaned and glanced at his clock, and said, "Bloody hell Ron! I usually have to get you to wake up! What the hell are you doing up?"   
  
"Get dressed! We have to plan our first pranks! I'm sure Fred and George already figured out some for today!" Ron demanded throwing random things into his school bag.  
  
"Its 6:00 in the morning! We went to bed past midnight. There is no way that Fred and George are up yet!" Harry said turning over and pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Which is why we have to plan now!" Ron replied tearing the covers off of Harry's bed and throwing some clothes onto it. "Get dressed, we're going into the common room to figure out what to do today."  
  
"Sleep," Harry replied curling into a ball and shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
"Get up!" Ron demanded, pointed his wand at Harry and shot a few sparks at Harry's behind.  
  
Harry jumped up swearing, grabbed his clothes and bathrobe, and stalked off to the showers grumbling under his breath about revenge. He finished and walked downstairs to find Ron sitting at a table cluttered with papers, quills, and inkwells.   
"Do you know how scary it is to see you there without Hermione yelling at you to do work?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shut up," Ron replied good-naturedly.  
  
"So?" Harry asked with a yawn. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I think we should attack the Hufflepuffs, because the Slytherins and teachers are going to be on guard after what Fred and George did last night," Ron said. "We can use some of Fred and George's jokes to throw the teachers off of our trail. I think we should use the Flobberworm Flakes in their pumpkin juice."  
  
"Remember Ron, no House Elves," Hermione said coming towards them fully dressed, her bag on her back, and parchment in her hands. "Ron, you should write to your mum and dad saying that you're a prefect, and Harry write to Sirius. I'm writing to my parents. We can send them out before heading down to the kitchens to put the Flobberworm Flakes into the Hufflepuffs' pumpkin juice."  
  
"You're actually going to help us?" Ron asked. "I thought you were kidding last night."  
  
"I said I'd help and I will," Hermione said forcefully. "Now write that letter!"  
  
"Oh come on," Ron wheedled. "They probably already know."  
  
"You should tell them yourself," Hermione insisted, sitting down and starting on her own letter. "They'd like to hear it from you."  
  
They wrote their letters and grabbed some Flobberworm Flakes from Harry's stash before heading up to the Owlery to send Hedwig, Pig, and a school owl with their letters. On their way back down they heard some people talking in an unused classroom.  
  
"Don't you think its reckless to have the meetings in Dumbledore's office while the students are here?" asked the first voice.  
  
"It's going to take a while to secure another location," another voice answered. "The Death Eaters know our former meeting place so we need to meet here until other arrangements can be made."  
  
"What if some students see us going there? They'll be bound to ask some questions," the first voice pointed out.  
  
"They have curfews. They shouldn't be in the hallway when we come," the second voice said.  
  
"I still don't like it," said the first.   
  
The trio heard footsteps coming nearer, and looked at each other before hurrying off down the hallway, praying that no one saw them eavesdropping.   
  
"That was interesting," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder what they were talking about," Hermione mused.  
  
"Maybe they were part of the 'old crowd' that Sirius was sent to round up," Harry suggested.  
  
"Who is the 'old crowd?'? Are they friends of your parents? Or an old Auroring group?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I haven't got a clue," Harry replied. "Sirius never said."  
  
They arrived in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruit, and tickled the pear. They walked into the kitchen and Harry was tackled by the house-elf Dobby. "Harry Potter sir! Wheezy sir! Granger miss! You has come! Would you like some tea and cakes?"  
  
"No thanks Dobby," Harry replied pealing the little creature off of his leg. "We're going to be eating at breakfast in the Great Hall. But first we need to find the Hufflepuffs' pumpkin juice."  
  
"It is right overs there sir," Dobby said. "But why is you wanting it?"  
  
"Just a little joke," Ron replied starting over to where Dobby had pointed with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"How's Winky?" Hermione asked as they reached the table that corresponded with the Hufflepuffs table in the Great Hall. She took the Flobberworm Flakes bag that Ron was fumbling with and opened them handing them back to Ron.  
  
"I is courting Winky now miss," Dobby said his face alight. "She is being much better now, miss."  
  
"That's wonderful Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed while Ron fumbled the bag and ended up dumping half the bag into the pumpkin juice as Harry laughed.  
  
Harry went over to grab the Ravenclaws' pumpkin juice to dilute the flakes and double their prank score. He came back over and asked, "How long have you guys been together?"  
  
"We has been courting for a long time Harry Potter sir," Dobby said seriously. "We has been courting for two whole weeks!"  
  
"Two weeks isn't very long," Hermione explained to Dobby after hitting Harry and Ron for laughing.  
  
"It is for a House-elf miss," Dobby said undisturbed by the laughter. "Usually the master of the house brings our mate to us and we is only knowing one another for a few hours before getting married."  
  
Ron nudged Harry and whispered, "I feel another wave of 'spew' rising."  
  
"That's horrible! You don't even know your spouses before your wedding day!" Hermione exclaimed getting out some parchment and a quill and started to write things down.  
  
Harry took the Ravenclaws' pumpkin juice back to their table and came back to see Hermione writing furiously and Ron rolling his eyes. Harry sighed and said, "Lets go up to the Great Hall and wait for breakfast to start."  
  
"Great idea," Ron agreed.  
  
Hermione started to protest but Harry said, "You can write up there as well as you can down here."  
  
Hermione reluctantly agreed and the trio headed up to the Great Hall and were there before most of the students, and all of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
  
Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch as Hermione wrote down more S.P.E.W. plans, while the Great Hall filled up, visited shortly by Dumbledore while they waited. The Hufflepuffs, more specifically Ernie McMillan, were the first ones to take a swig of the spiked pumpkin juice.  
  
"Ha! Serves him right," Ron grinned. He had never completely forgiven Ernie for helping to spread rumors about Harry in their second year.  
  
Harry on the other hand stole some parchment and the quill that Hermione was using, which earned him a glare. "You could have asked."  
  
"I'm keeping track of how many people turn into Flobberworms," Harry said quickly while taking tally of the transforming students in the Great Hall. "Your quill was already out."  
  
About twenty students from both tables changed before they realized that another group prank was being played. The students started to look at their food closely before eating it.  
  
Fred and George came over to the trio and Fred grinned, "Well done, but you won't win. Why just go for the small fish?"  
  
"Who are you trying to prank?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," George grinned sitting down with Fred.  
  
"You're trying for Dumbledore," Harry replied simply, handing Hermione back her quill as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws realized that it was the pumpkin juice to be wary of and took the pitchers to the bathroom to dump them out.  
  
"How'd you know?" Fred demanded getting some sausages, one mysteriously on his plate already.  
  
"It's a secret," Harry said winking at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Come on," George wheedled. "You can tell us."  
  
"Maybe later," Harry grinned.  
  
"Did any of you ruin our prank?" Fred demanded.  
  
"No I didn't," Harry said.  
  
"I didn't even know you were planning anything," Ron replied.  
  
"Did you know that House-elves don't get to choose their spouses?" Hermione demanded glaring at the two elder Gryffindors.  
  
"No," they responded together, discreetly moving away from Hermione.  
  
"Its horrible…" Hermione continued unaware that the boys had stopped listening.  
  
The Weasley twins started shoveling food down their throats and Fred suddenly grew Elk horns.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Weasley twins and winked before turning back to his own sausages.  
  
"How'd he find it?" George demanded getting out his wand and canceling the partial transfiguring spell on Fred.  
  
"I don't know," Harry replied. "But he told me to stick that sausage on one of your plates."  
  
McGollangal came down the table handing out schedules. She stopped in front of Fred and George with a stern look on her face, "I expect you'll do better in Transfiguration this year."  
  
"Um, sure," Fred said brightly.  
  
"Loads better," George agreed.  
  
McGollangal's lips thinned as her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I hope there won't be anymore occurrences like last night and this morning."  
  
"But we didn't do all those pranks," George said grinning.  
  
"Honestly, we didn't," Fred added.  
  
McGollangal's lips thinned even more as she handed the fifth year schedules to the trio.  
  
"Well we didn't do ALL those pranks. We only did the first ones at the feast," Fred grinned.  
  
"Don't you love technicalities?" George pulled his mouth into an identical grin.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed earning him a reproving glare from Hermione. "We have Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing today."  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule and sighed heavily as Harry echoed Ron's sentiments.  
  
"Each year we have potions with the Slytherins. Why can't we have potions with the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws?" Ron moaned.  
  
"I think its because Professor Dumbledore likes to see how we act with, um, unpleasant company," Hermione said.  
  
"Nah, Snape likes to torture us in front of the Slytherins so he asks Dumbledore to schedule us together," Harry replied finishing off his toast.  
  
Hermione glanced at her watch, "We'd better go. Snape will take ten points off for each minute we're late."  
  
"Good luck!" George said as the trio gathered their things.  
  
"The first lesson for fifth years is making an antidote for an unknown potion that's placed in front of you at the beginning of class," Fred warned.  
  
"Great, just what we need," Harry said sarcastically. The three walked down to the dungeons, unfortunately Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were already down there.  
  
"Oh look, its Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood," Malfoy sneered. "Are you two trying to keep Potty from getting beat up again?"  
  
Hermione and Harry held Ron back as Harry replied scathingly; "You know Malfoy taunting about one thing for over twenty-four hours gets a bit old."  
  
Hermione and Harry started to drag Ron to the other side of the room.  
  
"You know you deserved it Potter! For killing Diggory," Malfoy shot at Harry.  
  
The trio froze in their tracks and turned around.  
  
"You didn't just say that," Hermione whispered fiercely.  
  
"What?" Malfoy grinned clearly enjoying the fact that he had hit a sensitive button. "That Potter deserved to be beaten by his uncle because he led Diggory to his death?"  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Wingardium Levisosa!"  
  
"Impedimenta!"  
  
"Lumos!" (Goyle)  
  
"Incindio!"  
  
"Tangularia!"  
  
"Expliarimus!"  
  
Spells were shot between the six students leaving floating, boil-ridden, burned Slytherins with out their wands and wild-legged slow Gryffindors.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed. Snape came into the room right before the curses flew to hear Malfoy's last comment.   
  
The three Gryffindors stopped and quickly put their wands away. The floating Malfoy started to announce his indignation. "Professor! I was only announcing my opinion, freedom of speech and whatnot. Potter, Granger, and Weasley just attacked us!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape demanded, canceling the levitation charm allowing the Slytherins to fall hard to the ground.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and five points from Slytherin. Mr. Malfoy, you are a prefect and cannot participate in fights. Go up to the hospital wing with Crabbe and Goyle," Snape said breathing hard through his nose. "Potter, Granger, Weasley, go sit down, get your materials out, and don't make a sound unless you want more points to be taken."  
  
The other students arrived soon after Malfoy left with his friends. They got through class with only Neville going to the hospital wing. As soon as the bell rang the trio hurriedly left the dungeons.  
  
"We have double Herbology next with the Hufflepuffs," Hermione said glancing at her schedule.  
  
"Is it just me, or did hell freeze over this morning?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hell froze over," Harry agreed. "Snape didn't give us detention. I think he forgot that he didn't give us detention already."  
  
"And he took points away from Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione stuffed her schedule into her bag.  
  
"He was still unfair," Hermione pointed out. "He only took five points away from Slytherin but fifty from Gryffindor."  
  
The trio reached a four way cross part of the hallway and Peeves flew past them, fire balls on his trail yelling, "Sissy-Boy Slytherin is angry! Sissy-Boy Slytherin is angry!" They ignored Peeves and continued on their way to the greenhouses.  
  
When they reached the greenhouses Professor Sprout clapped her hands and said jovially, "Hello chaps! We'll be working in Greenhouse Seven this semester! Can anyone tell me what a Pulchravi is?"  
  
Hermione quickly put her hand up and everyone was happy to let her answer. "A Pulchravi, also known as the 'Agitated Beauty' or 'Beautiful Killer' is a carnivorous plant that uses its beautiful flowers and scents to attract its prey. It is often sought after for its sent to be put into perfume or the more powerful love potions. But cultivating it is rather difficult as anyone who gets in reach of its poisonous tentacles will be attacked."  
  
"That is correct," Professor Sprout said. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Get out your Dragon Hide gloves folks, today you're going to learn how to prune these beauties."  
  
A collective groan was heard from the class as they pulled their gloves out of their bags and trooped into Greenhouse Seven. Two hours later they came out nursing wounds and started towards the common room. They had a half an hour before lunch began.  
  
"I don't think I'll like Wednesdays," Ron moaned. "What do we have after lunch?"  
  
"I have Arthimancy," Hermione said.  
  
Harry glanced at his own schedule and groaned.  
  
"Divination," Ron interpreted defeated. "This day can't get any worse."  
AN:  
I have three things to say,  
If any of you want an annoying brat of a sister, I have one for sale… :)  
I am starting a new semester, unfortunately the harder semester, so my updates might slow down again…  
And reviewing my story makes me all happy so I'll write faster! 


	15. Ron Jinxed the Trio

Chapter 15  
  
Ron Jinxed the Trio!  
AN:  
I was trying for a creative title… :)  
I don't own Harry Potter, although I do own my Graduation Project, which I SHOULD be working on right now…  
*groans* I'll never get THAT finished in time!  
Eh, I guess I'll write this, and then go on to writing that so I might have something to pass with.  
  
NOTE: Slight changes in previous chapter, basically what I'm copy/pasting now… enjoy! :)  
  
"I don't think I'll like Wednesdays," Ron moaned. "What do we have after lunch?"  
"I have Arthimancy," Hermione said.  
Harry glanced at his own schedule and groaned.  
"Divination," Ron interpreted defeated. "This day can't get any worse."  
"Today we will be using crystal balls to tell a specific person their future," Trelawney said in a misty tone. "All of you get into pairs and get a crystal ball. When gazing into its infinite debts. Write down what you see."  
  
Harry and Ron paired up together. Harry gazed first and was silent for about five minutes before saying, "I see… I see… I see nothing. So I think I'll just write that you'll, um, break an arm in a Quidditch accident."  
  
"Okay, my turn," Ron replied. He looked into the crystal ball humming some tune that Harry couldn't identify for about ten minutes. "Its simple!" he exclaimed. "You're going to be lost in the fog mate."  
  
Unfortunately, Trelawney decided at that moment to check on their progress. She said in a slightly annoyed misty tone, "I have foreseen you need my help in peering through the veils of the future."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes as she peered into the crystal ball. Harry held up three fingers, and silently counted down so Ron, Seamus, and Dean could see, Harry had just put down his last finger when Trelawney gasped and said, "The Grim is circling ever closer around you. I'm afraid you don't have much time left on this earth."  
  
The Gryffindor boys struggled not to laugh and Parvati and Lavender gasped.   
"I think we should review tea-leaves now," Trelawney said.   
  
The rest of the class was spent with Trelawney, Parvati, and Lavender looking at Harry sorrowfully, and Ron making fun of Trelawney.  
  
Class was finally over and Harry and Ron were the first ones down the ladder and Harry begged, "Please tell me that was the last class today!"  
  
Ron looked hesitantly at his schedule and sighed with relief, "Thank Merlin it was the last class! I was worried that we would have History of Magic next."  
  
Harry groaned, "That would have been horrible!"  
  
"Lets go to the common room and play a game of chess," Ron suggested. "We have an hour before supper."  
  
"All right," Harry agreed. They arrived in the common room to see Hermione tearing through her notes and Arithmancy books.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said slowly. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't be wrong!" Hermione exclaimed leafing through a new book. "I know I seen that somewhere! I know that I was right!"  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor Vector said I was WRONG! But I know I read that somewhere! I'm positive I did!" Hermione replied.  
  
"Hell is freezing over," Ron teased. "Hermione Granger has gotten an answer wrong. Put up the shielding charms, take away Fred and George's wands, and go into hiding!"  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, who seemed oblivious to her mood. "Yup, you'll never make Head-Girl now! You were wrong!"  
  
"Um, Ron," Harry said nervously, glancing between Hermione, who was taking out her wand and Ron who had turned around to address the students currently in the common room. "You might want to shut up."  
  
"But Harry," Ron crowed. "If I'm quiet we'll hear sirens and bells going off announcing that Hermione was wrong!"  
  
Harry hung his head as Hermione cursed Ron. It took a minute before Ron realized that he had grew green horns, a fluffy black tail, and had a tattoo saying 'I'm an idiot' on his forehead with the entire common room laughing at him. Harry laughed and said, "Told you to shut up mate."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron glared at his friend. "I was just teasing you. You didn't have to curse me!" He tried to undo the curse, but it didn't work. "What did you do?"  
  
"Hmmm, Mr. Weasley was right," Harry laughed.  
  
"What was he right about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He said that Mrs. Weasley probably taught you and Ginny the 'Payback's a Bitch' curse," Harry replied.  
  
"What brought that conversation up?" Hermione inquired ignoring Ron who was sputtering angrily.  
  
"I woke up after escaping this summer and Snuffles was wearing make up and had long hair. He said something about this medi-witch putting that curse on him. Then Mr. Weasley confirmed it," Harry explained.  
  
"Well how do I get it off?" Ron demanded.  
  
"You don't," Hermione grinned evilly.  
  
"What do you mean I don't?" Ron asked her and turned to Harry. "What does she mean I don't?"  
  
"No man knows the counter-curse," Hermione explained sweetly. "It's in no books, or at least no books that can be read by males, and it doesn't wear off. It has to be taken off by the proper counter-curse. Oh did I mention it could be slightly modified so it doesn't always make you look like that?"  
  
"Please take it off," Ron begged. "I won't tease you anymore!"  
  
"No," Hermione replied shortly. "You had to blow that completely out of proportion, so you can just walk around like that for a while. Harry, lets play a game of chess."  
  
Harry ended up playing a game of chess with Hermione, Ron begging Hermione to take off the curse the entire time, while Hermione ignored Ron. They went to dinner early, Hermione talking animatedly to Harry, while Ron walked behind them sulkily. Harry sat between Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and Hermione looked at the evening paper of the 'Daily Prophet.'  
  
"Oh dear," Hermione sighed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked leaning to look at her paper.  
  
She quickly folded the paper and said, "You don't want to know."  
  
"I'll find out sooner or later," Harry pointed out.  
  
Hermione groaned and handed the paper to Harry. Harry unfolded it and Ron leaned to look at the front-page headline, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived Abused?'  
  
"Damn it," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded his agreement; his mouth seemingly stuck shut and started to read the article:  
The-Boy-Who-Lived Abused?  
By  
Desmodana Ivy  
  
The Daily Prophet's new investigative reporter has uncovered a new secret in the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Exclusive sources have confirmed that Harry Potter, the boy who defeated You-Know-Who when he was only one year old has been abused for most of his life.  
During the summer break an anonymous Good Samaritan brought Harry Potter to Hogwarts' hospital wing. Potter was treated for broken ribs, a dislocated arm, a broken wrist, several lacerations, and a severe case of pneumonia with which he nearly died from.  
Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter's uncle had disappeared right around the time Potter arrived at the hospital wing. When Petunia Dursley was questioned by our investigative reporter she said, "I have nothing to do with freaks like you! I don't know any Harry Potter! If you ****** weirdoes come near me or my son again I will call the police and have you arrested for stalking us!"  
What we know just leads us to ask more questions, such as 'Why did Albus Dumbledore place Harry with his relatives in the first place?' 'Will the Dursleys be put to trial?' and 'What will become of The-Boy-Who-Lived?' The Daily Prophet will keep you informed as we learn the answers.  
"I think I lost my appetite," Hermione said pushing her plate towards the middle of the table and pushed her chair back.  
  
"So did I," Harry agreed.  
  
"Lets go to the common room before everyone else shows up," Ron added.  
  
The trio slipped out of the Great Hall just as Lee Jordan walked in followed by Fred and George who were laughing at Lee's new found monkey-tail, and burst into harder fits of laughter when they saw Ron. The trio reached the common room and retreated into a dark corner to talk.  
  
"How did the Daily Prophet find out about this summer?" Ron asked quietly.   
Although most of the Gryffindors were in the Great Hall or the last few minutes of class, some were coming in and out of the common room dumping off their stuff, or watching a fierce chess match between two sixth years.  
  
"Someone must have stolen Harry's medical records from Madam Pomfrey's office," Hermione said. "They just assumed that Harry was brought to the Hospital Wing and not to the Burrow. This Ivy-woman had the injuries correct, but not the place where he was brought to."  
  
"Not to mention she called Snuffles a Good Samaritan," Harry said grinning wryly. "Last time I checked, he was still on the run from the ministry."  
  
"No one ever said reporters were smart," Ron replied.  
  
"Hermione will you help me with my potions homework?" Harry asked. "I don't know what Snape meant by neutralizing a neutralizing potion."  
  
"Well you see Harry, its quite simple," Hermione started. With Hermione's help, Ron and Harry finished their Potions homework and started to talk quietly about their next prank idea. The other Gryffindors came up from supper and started to glance at Harry sympathetically.  
  
Harry finally stood and said, "I'm going to bed. There are only so many pitting looks I can take in one night."  
  
"Goodnight Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"See you in the morning mate," Ron said.  
  
Harry went tot he dormitory hoping that Ron would finally get enough guts to tell Hermione he had a crush on her. Harry had caught Ron looking at Hermione three times when they were doing their homework.  
  
Harry changed and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately. Soon Harry was dreaming he was in a strange house and Voldemort was there torturing a young couple.  
"I know that you know how to get into Hogwarts without detection. Tell me, and I'll spare your worthless lives."  
  
"Never," the man said fiercely. "Do what you want to me but I wouldn't' tell you even if I did know!"  
  
"Foolish boy," Voldemort said. "Crucio! If you tell me, the pain will stop."  
  
"No," the man choked out clenching his teeth.  
  
"Just kill us! We won't tell you anything," the woman said spitting at Voldemort's feet.  
  
"I was planning on sparing your life you miserable wench, but I think I shall kill you after I've had my fun with you," Voldemort sneered causing the woman to shudder.  
  
The man, who was still under the Crutcatious curse whispered, "Forgive me," to the woman, reached up with both hands and snapped her neck with a sickening crack. She fell limply to the side and the man finally started to scream, although it was hard to tell if it was from the curse or from what he had just done.   
  
"Fool boy," Voldemort snapped looking disdainfully at the dead woman. "Since you insist on being only a nuisance to me, I shall simply kill you. Adava Kedvra!"  
Harry woke up and rushed into the bathroom that connected the fifth, sixth and seventh year boys' dormitories and threw up, his scar throbbing, the sound of the woman's neck breaking echoing in his ears.  
  
He settled himself down and washed out his mouth before going back to his dormitory and throwing his school robes over his pajama's and shoving his shoes onto his feet and his glasses onto his face.  
  
He went downstairs and passed Hermione and Ron, who were playing a game of wizard's chess. Ron asked when he saw Harry, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To Dumbledore," Harry said shortly.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because Ron jinxed us when he said, 'This day can't get any worse,'" Harry replied over his shoulder as he reached the portrait and went out of the Gryffindor Common Room.  
AN:  
I suggest to first review then to find a Voldie-bashing fic. Unless of course you are one of those very odd people who like what Voldie does.  
  
To those odd people I suggest to review this fic and then go to the insane asylum so you won't hurt anyone.  
  
To those of you who need to do something else to Voldie you should first review this fic and then either write a Voldie-bashing fic, or get out your Voldie doll, *holds up her own* and throw it across the room, rip off its head, ect… ect…  
  
Anything you do, you should review. 


	16. Talks and Tricks

Chapter 16  
Talks and Tricks  
  
AN:  
*blinks* chapter 16?  
Hmm, I'm further along on this than my novel (chapter 2) which is my Graduation Project…  
*starts chanting* I'm not going to Graduate! I'm not going to Graduate!  
I don't own Harry Potter. I own NOTHING. Heck, I'm still paying off myself! (One and a half more years of hard labor a.k.a. chores)  
On with the story!  
Harry reached the stone gargoyle and said, "Snickerdoodles."  
  
The gargoyle didn't move, evidently Dumbledore liked to keep changing the passwords. "Ah, come on!" Harry groaned and started to rattle off sweets. "Blood Flavored Lollipops, Cauldron Cake, Pumpkin Pastry, Chocolate Frog, Lemon Drop, Flobberworm Flakes." Then Harry had a stroke of genius, "Sausages!" the gargoyle jumped aside and moved.  
  
Harry walked into Dumbledore's office and stared at the familiar turtle on the desk that already was filled with several papers and other odd objects. "I thought he was in Fred and George's dormitory."  
  
"He was," Dumbledore said. "But one of their developing products takes away the mouth of the victim and the time limit they imposed didn't quite work. They tried to perform the counter charm, but as they should know, making charms dormant until eaten changes them fundamentally. This time the fundamental change combined with the original counter charm cause smoke to come out of the victim's ears. They came to me for help as Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape are the only ones who know of Mr. Dursley's unique position and I do believe that the Misters Weasley were afraid of what someone rather than myself would do if they came to them in this situation. But I do not believe you came here for the whereabouts of your uncle."  
  
"No sir," Harry said. "I just had a dream about Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore glanced at the clock that to anyone else would be quite incomprehensible. "Ten o'clock? So soon? I wouldn't expect him to be active so early in the night. What did he do?"  
  
"He… he was torturing this young couple trying to find out how to get into Hogwarts without alarming anyone," Harry said. "They refused to tell him anything so he put the man under the Crucatus Curse. They still refused."  
  
Dumbledore nodded as Harry paused. Knowing Harry was struggling to continue he prompted, "And so he killed them?"  
  
"He killed the man," Harry said, a lump in his throat looking down.  
  
"What did he do to the woman?" Dumbledore asked gently.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said still looking down. "The man killed her after Voldemort said he was going to have some 'fun' with her before he killed her."  
  
Dumbledore nodded solemnly. "He's back to his old ways. Victims of Voldemort and Death Eaters alike were often raped before or after they were killed. Thank you for sharing this information with me Harry. It will be very useful to us. I would ask you if you would want to go to the hospital wing for some Dreamless Sleep potion but I know you have had enough of there over the summer." Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Speaking of this summer, have you've given any thought about what to do with your uncle?"  
  
"Some," Harry said. "But the article in the Daily Prophet has confused any ideas I might have had. First it was only a few people who knew, but now the whole Wizarding world knows. Now one of the reasons's not to choose a Wizarding hearing has been erased and I'm just as confused as ever. I thought I would be safe from the press after um… Rita Skeeter hadn't written anything since the article about me being crazy and evil."  
  
"Ah, yes, Miss Ivy, Miss Skeeter's less vicious, yet just as ambitious assistant. She got into trouble quite a few times while she was here. Perhaps you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley will be able to find a way to keep her from printing articles that causes discomfort to the subjects," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. Harry looked at the headmaster startled, but Dumbledore pretended not to notice, "But I believe for now you should get back to Gryffindor Tower. Its past student curfew and I'm sure your friends are worried about you. Oh yes, tomorrow you would have gotten a letter from Snuffles telling you, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley to meet him in the Shrieking Shack at 7:00 pm tomorrow, but I have taken the liberty of blocking all letters addressed to you."  
  
"Thank you sir," Harry said gratefully.  
  
"Off you go now," Dumbledore said standing up to see him out.   
  
Harry walked to the Gryffindor tower, ducking behind a corner once when he heard some voices and footsteps coming his way. He stopped once more to see Peeves still being chased by Fireballs, though this time he was swearing instead of chanting 'Sissy-boy Slytherin is angry.' Harry absentmindedly noted to ask Hermione what curse caused fireballs to stay on its target until it reached it for at least ten hours.  
  
Harry climbed into Gryffindor Tower and went over to where Ron had just beaten Hermione and sat down.   
  
"Why'd you storm out of here?" Ron asked.  
  
"After curfew!" Hermione added.  
  
"I had to see Dumbledore, I had a dream about Voldemort," Harry said.  
  
"Did your scar hurt?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course it did!" Hermione exclaimed. "If it didn't, Harry wouldn't go to see Dumbledore. Now leave him alone about it. I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Do you want to play a game of chess mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll get some sleep," Harry said shortly, climbing the stairs to the dormitory where he found Neville already snoring into his pillow. Harry stared at the ceiling for a couple of hours, listening to Dean, Seamus, and Ron all go to bed and fall asleep. When Harry finally dropped off to sleep his dreams were filled with sickening cracks.  
  
"Oye! Mate! Wake up!" Ron said, shaking Harry awake.  
  
"If its before 7:00 am I will curse you to next Friday," Harry groaned.  
  
"Its quarter till 9! We have to get to Care of Magical Creatures in fifteen minutes!" Ron exclaimed throwing Harry his robes.  
  
Harry swore as he rushed to the bathroom to get a quick shower and changed into his robes. He emerged and said, "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"  
  
"I did! You said you were getting up! That was an hour ago!" Ron exclaimed rushing down the stairs with Harry on his heals.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione met them at the bottom of the stairs with toast in her hands.  
  
"I overslept," Harry explained.  
  
They rushed to Hagrid's hut, Harry eating the toast Hermione brought from the Great Hall and arrived at Hagrid's just as the bell rang.  
  
"'Ello!" Hagrid said cheerfully. "Today we're gonna review what we studied over the past two years. Anyone want to begin?"  
  
And so the class went on rather peacefully, Slytherins ignoring Gryffindors, Gryffindors ignoring Slytherins and walked on eggshells with Harry.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of class, and Hagrid asked Hermione, Ron, and Harry to stay if they didn't need to rush to their next class right away.  
  
"You didn't have anything prepared for today did you?" Ron asked as soon as the other students left.  
  
Hagrid grinned sheepishly, "Nah. Me and Olympe got back just a week ago from seeing the gi... er... I mean from seeing er... uh..."  
  
"We had already figured out that you went to see the giants, Hagrid," Hermione said.  
  
"Don't tell no one! You ain't suppose to know!" Hagrid said looking around wildly.  
  
"We won't," Hermione said.  
  
"Have we ever before?" Ron added.  
  
"No, ya din't," Hagrid admitted. "I din't tell ya I was gettin a new dog t'night did I?"  
  
"You mean Snuffles?" Ron asked, and then grunted as Hermione elbowed him.  
  
Hagrid looked at them bewildered, "How'choo know 'is name?"  
  
"That's what we called the stray up in Hogsmeade last year," Harry said finally making his contribution to the conversation. "We brought it food whenever we went up. It looked a lot like a Grim. Is it the same one?"  
  
Hagrid nodded, "Yup. 'ccording to Dumbledore. He said the new dueling professor was bringin' him up tonight."  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yup, but I ain't tellin' ya who it is," Hagrid said his black eyes twinkling. "Ya'll find out tomorrow with the rest of the school."  
  
"Ah, come on!" Ron begged. "We won't tell anyone."  
  
"Nope," Hagrid refused. "I can keep me mouth shut until tomorrow. And ya'll find out tomorrow. But I'm sure ya'll like 'im."  
  
"Please Hagrid?" Harry joined in.  
  
"Nope. I said I won', and I won'," Hagrid said proudly. "Now don't ya have a class to get to?"  
  
Hermione looked at her schedule, "We have a half an hour yet before we need to get to History of Magic. We could review on goblin rebellions before class starts."  
  
"How's Fang doing?" Ron asked, purposely ignoring the suggestion to review before class. "Did he eat any lazy House-elves lately?"  
  
"Don't reckon you should have changed the subject like that Ron," Hagrid laughed as Hermione glared at Ron evilly.  
  
Ron slowly backed away and then broke out into a run back towards the castle yelling, "Bye Hagrid!"  
  
Hermione turned to Hagrid and said, "We'll see you later." Before racing after Ron promising bodily harm on him.  
  
Harry turned to say good bye when Hagrid said, "Read that new article in the paper 'bout ya. Wanna talk 'bout it?"  
  
"No," Harry said quietly, his head hung.  
  
"Nothin' to be ashamed 'bout," Hagrid said. "Its not your fault. Nothin' you coulda done 'bout it."  
  
"I have to go make sure Hermione doesn't do anything to drastic to Ron," Harry said uncomfortably shifting from foot to foot. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Harry," Hagrid called out to Harry's retreating form.  
  
Harry arrived at the History of Magic classroom in low spirits, which were lifted a bit at seeing Ron's nose moving around his face refusing to be caught. Ron looked at Harry miserably, "Help me!"  
  
Harry held up his hands, "Knowing Hermione, that's a 7th year charm. Talk to your brothers at lunch."  
  
"But Fred and George would just laugh and go away!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You could ask Hermione," Harry said. Ron just stared at him. "All right, all right. Have you've tried Finite Incatum yet?"  
  
Ron looked at him dumbly, before hitting himself on the head and trying it. His nose went back to its correct place and stayed there. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because you're a stupid git," Harry replied going to sit in his usual spot by the window, behind Hermione's regular seat in the front. It was a very good spot as one could look out the window before falling asleep during Binn's lectures. It had a nice view of the Lake and on nice days Harry counted how many times the Giant Squid surfaced during the period.  
  
"I resent that," Ron replied indignantly sitting down behind him. "Say, what are we going to do about our next trick?"  
  
Hermione turned around and said sharply, "You shouldn't be talking about tricks during class."  
  
"Well, class hasn't begun yet. We're the only ones in the room," Ron pointed out. "Someone dragged us down here about a half an hour early."  
  
"So that we could review some of the goblin rebellions! Not talk about tricks! We can do that after dinner!" Hermione replied.  
  
"We should probably talk about them now, we have to meet Snuffles at the Shrieking Shack around seven," Harry remembered.  
  
"And when were you planning on telling us?" Ron asked.  
  
"When I remembered it myself," Harry replied ruefully. "I suggest we pull a prank on Trelawney."  
  
"How are we going to get her out of the tower to prank her?" Ron asked. "We can't prank her in that tower. My mind gets too foggy with all that incense burning in there."  
  
"I think we should have Sirius jump on Harry as Snuffles when she looks out the window," Hermione said. "It will teach her for constantly seeing the Grim around Harry."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at Hermione in disbelief for a bit, and then burst out laughing.  
  
"Its perfect!" Ron crowed.  
  
"But how are going to know when she's looking out the window?" Harry asked after calming down.  
  
Hermione thought about it for a bit, "Ron could go up to the tower asking for help for something or other and draw her attention to the window."  
  
"But we need proof the trick," Ron said. "If I go up there, odds are no one else would be up there."  
  
"Take a picture," Harry suggested. "I want to see her face."  
  
"Don't you think a camera in my hands would be slightly suspicious?" Ron asked.  
  
"I can follow you in Harry's invisibility cloak and a camera," Hermione suggested. "Besides I was planning on following you anyway. I want to see her reaction."  
  
"There's still the problem of getting the timing down," Harry pointed out.  
  
"As long as Trelawney sees Harry being 'attacked' by Snuffles it should be okay. Ron, you can just yell pointing out the window when Snuffles is running towards Harry," Hermione said. "It should work out."  
  
"Looks like all we have to do is ask Snuffles," Harry said.  
  
"Ask who what?" Neville asked coming into the room.  
  
"Nothing," the trio said quickly.  
  
Neville looked at them and decided he didn't really want to know and sat down taking out his things.  
  
With the exception of History of Magic, the rest of the day went fairly fast. Soon it was 6:30 and the trio started to the Whomping Willow.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid said that the new Dueling professor would be bringing Snuffles tonight," Hermione said thoughtfully as Ron prodded the knot on the Willow with a long branch to make it stop moving. "That means the professor knows who Snuffles really is."  
  
"So you mean someone else knows that Sirius is innocent rather than us, Professor Lupin, my family, and Snape?" Ron asked as they went into the tunnel leading to the shack.  
  
"First off, you didn't name everyone. Harry said that a medi-witch had put a curse on Snuffles that didn't really harm anything but his pride," Hermione pointed out. "Secondly, it doesn't mean that someone else rather than those people know."  
  
"Do you think its Professor Lupin?" Harry asked following Hermione's train of thought.  
  
"Yes," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll find out soon," Ron said.  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the shack. They opened the door and Ron said, "Well, I guess Hermione was right, again."  
AN: Hey all!   
This chapter wasn't too bad was it?  
Come on… you know you want to review it…  
Please tell me if you think its getting into the R range…  
Oh and my new favorite quote is "AIM FOR THE GIANT MEATBALL!"  
A cooking utensil to anyone who has an idea from where I got it.  
I'm replying to anyone who reviewed the last chapter!!!  
Here we go…  
  
blackenedsoul: Glad you liked it!  
  
Centra-gal86: I'm evil aren't I? *grins* I just thought it was a good place to end the chapter. Sorry for not updating earlier though, homework is evil and keeps me from writing…  
  
laterose (too lazy to sign in) : *joins you in the Voldie smashing*  
  
fabnikki: Thanks for the compliments!  
  
Lorelei Wood: I'm glad you like my story! And don't worry about forgetting what to say, I do that all of the time… Like in the middle of class…  
  
epholge: Thanks! I'll go read your story once I get the chance. Though I think I may have already started to read it… Don't expect any reviews though, my review button is broken… seriously, Just ask Virtie. SHE keeps bugging me about it.  
  
anaticulapraecantrix: Squishign Voldie is fun! I usually have Dudley sit on him… *grins*   
  
Moonlight Snitch: I hope the torture of waiting wasn't too bad! But look! I've updated!  
  
Virtie: I'm TRYING to get my review button fixed! I'm also trying to write BoB. But I keep reading your funny fic 'Dream A Little Dream.'   
EVERYONE: GO READ VIRTIE'S FICS!!! (Help, she's threatening me to say that… *looks around nervously* :) )  
  
And as for my review button, it really is broken! If you know how to fix it, PLEASE TELL ME!!!  
But if your review button isn't broken like mine, then review please!  
*smiles sweetly* 


	17. House Elf Wedding

Chapter 17  
  
A House-Elf Wedding  
  
AN: I'M SOOOOOO SORRY!!!  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I HAD WAY TOO MUCH HOMEWORK IN THE PAST TWO MONTHs AND I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. But it's over... Hopefully…   
  
I don't own HP nor do I own any of the HP characters. Nope. Don't own them. Can't really steal them either. Or even buy them. I'm broke.  
  
SUMMARY: Put here do to the fact that I am incredibly late in updating… and someone requested it…   
  
So far, Harry was abused by Vernon Dursley who is now called 'the turtle' and Harry was rescued by Sirius. They went to the burrow where Lucius Malfoy who used Polyjuice potion so he looked like Remus Lupin kidnapped them. Harry had his wand so they were able to escape. Harry and gang came to school where Draco Malfoy spread the word that Harry was abused and a reporter named 'Desmodana Ivy' reported it and Sirius wanted to talk Harry so Harry, Hermione and Ron went to the Whomping Willow. Oh yeah, Prank War is on.  
  
"What was Hermione right about?" Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"That you'd be the new dueling professor," Ron said.  
  
"How'd she deduce that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She's Hermione, does she need any explanation?" Ron asked.  
  
"Actually, I didn't really deduce anything. I just hypothesized that Professor Lupin COULD be the Dueling professor as he is one of the few people who know that Sirius is an animagus," Hermione replied.   
  
"Speaking of Animagi…" Ron said. "Sirius, we need your help."  
  
The trio explained the Prank War and the prank they planned to do on Trelawney. Sirius and Remus burst out laughing once they were through.  
  
"Why didn't we think of that?" Sirius asked, tears coming from his eyes.  
  
"I don't know, we should have, but we didn't," Remus replied.  
  
"And this prank war, would you mind if we joined in?" Sirius asked. "Its been a long time since I was involved in a full-out prank war."  
  
"We figured you'd say as much," Harry said. "We've already cleared it with Fred and George. But why did you want to meet us here anyway?"  
  
"No reason really, just wanted to see how you were holding up," Sirius replied.  
  
"I'm doing fine," Harry said a bit crossly.  
  
"All right," Sirius said knowing not to press Harry on it.  
  
They conversed for a while longer before realizing that the kids had to get back to Gryffindor Tower in a half an hour or miss curfew.  
  
They reached the Whomping Willow and Sirius said, "Bring some food to me tomorrow would you? I don't even want to try to eat Hagrid's cooking."  
  
"No problem," Ron said laughing.  
  
"We have too much experience with Hagrid's cooking ourselves," Harry said.  
  
"Guys, we only have ten minutes to get to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said looking at her watch.  
  
"Bye!" Harry and Ron yelled, running at top speed with Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower. They got back just in time, the Fat Lady tutting disapprovingly at them.  
  
"What? We're back on time," Ron said indignantly. "Shag Carpet."  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by someone poking his side saying "Harry Potter sir, wake up. Dobby has a question for Harry Potter sir!"  
  
Harry groggily opened his eyes to see Dobby in his unusual array of clothing beside his bed.   
  
"What is it Dobby?" he asked a bit crankily.  
  
"Dobby is wanting to know if Harry Potter sir, and his friends would like to come to Dobby's wedding tonight," Dobby said.  
  
Harry smiled at the elf's excitement, "Sure Dobby, what time is it?"  
  
"It is being at midnight tonight sir!" Dobby squeaked. "That is the time we is knowing that most if not all the work would be done for the night. Dobby is having to go now sir, I is wanted in the kitchens. We is making breakfast right now."  
  
"All right Dobby," Harry said as the elf rushed off towards the kitchens. Harry rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Harry woke up the second time to find that Ron had already left. He got dressed and walked down to the common room where he found Ron and Hermione in a corner, Hermione holding a copy of 'The Daily Prophet' in her hand while talking fiercely to Ron. He walked over to them and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"You don't want to know," Ron said with a nervous glance at the Daily Prophet in Hermione's hand.  
  
"Is it that Ivy person again?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not exactly. Its Fudge," Hermione said, earning a sharp glance from Ron. "What? He should hear it from us and not from Malfoy!"  
  
"What did he do this time?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"He decided that your uncle was to have a trial," Hermione said looking down.  
  
Harry grabbed the paper and scanned the front-page story. Basically Fudge being pompous and pretending he knew what he was talking about. Harry muttered, "Idiot."  
  
"How is he going to hold a trial without the turtle being there?" Ron asked.  
  
"There is a petition he can file for allowing the trial to go on," Hermione said. "Though I thought it could only be used if a suspect runs from bail."  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry sighed sinking into a nearby chair. "They can't leave me alone can they?"  
  
"Doesn't seem like they want to mate," Ron said.  
  
"What did Dumbledore say about this?" Harry asked.  
  
"He didn't say anything to us. He just glared at the paper before leaving the Great Hall," Hermione said.  
  
"We shouldn't go to his office right now," Harry said. "I don't want to hear Fudge's lame excuses."  
  
"Lets go down to the kitchens to get breakfast," Ron suggested. "We didn't grab any breakfast because we saw the paper and came up here."  
  
"Speaking of the kitchens," Harry said quickly before Hermione started on her S.P.E.W. campaign again. "Dobby visited me this morning and said he was getting married tonight. He wanted us to come."  
  
"Really? A house-elf wedding? When is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Does it mean that they'll be taking a day off from cooking?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
  
"RON!" Hermione scolded as Harry laughed.  
  
"Yes, Yes, midnight, and I don't know if they'll take a day off from cooking or not," Harry replied.  
  
They started to walk down to the kitchens, and Hermione asked, "What wedding gift do you get for House-elves?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that Dobby would like miss-matched socks," Harry said.  
  
"But Winky will probably think you're insulting them," Ron added.  
  
The conversation continued until they reached the kitchens. They ate the breakfast that the elves gladly gave them.  
  
"What's our first class?" Ron asked through a mouth full of blueberry muffin.  
  
Hermione glared at him disgusted as a bit of blueberry flew out of his mouth, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts first."  
  
"I still can't believe that Mrs. Figg is a witch," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
"I wonder what she'll be teaching this year," Hermione said. "We've never had a girl DADA professor before."  
  
"Mphn, mermp, memp," Ron said his mouth full of a pastry. Harry and Hermione just stared at their friend confused. Ron swallowed and said, "I said, 'I don't know.'"  
  
"And the reason you couldn't just shrug was?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Its more fun trying to talk with my mouth full?" Ron said uncertainly.  
  
Hermione just sighed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Boys.' "We'd better get going or else we'll be late."  
  
"Would sirs and miss like anything to take?" a house elf asked as they got up to leave.  
  
"No thank you," Hermione said quickly before Ron could swallow enough food to answer the elf.  
  
"As you wish miss," the elf said bowing low and backing away.  
  
Hermione walked out of the portrait way with Harry pushing Ron through, who was trying to get more food. They arrived at the DADA room and waited with the rest of the Gryffindors for Professor Figg to show up. The professor came in and looked at the class after shuffling through some notes she had on her desk.   
  
"I see that Crouch was very clever in teaching you nothing useful rather than fighting off the Imperious curse. He spent the entire year teaching you about the unforgivables," Figg shook her head. "This means I have to update you on other curses that can be used in a duel."  
  
The class went on taking notes on different curses until Hagrid came into the classroom, "Professor Figg, Professor Dumbledore is calling you, Professor McGollangal, and Professor Snape to his office."  
  
Figg nodded and said to the class, "Read pages 234-245 for next class and have a summary ready to turn in next time. Class dismissed."  
  
She hurried out of the room with Hagrid leaving the Gryffindors bewildered.  
  
"Which book are we supposed to read out of?" Neville asked. "We have about three different Defense Against the Dark Arts books."  
  
"I dunno," Ron said. "I'm just going to forget about it with that same excuse."  
  
Harry cringed knowing what was going to happen next.   
  
"Ron! You can't do that! You need to do your homework. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a very important class. You need to know what to do in case you're in danger!" Hermione exclaimed as the other Gryffindors silently stepped out of the room not wanting to hear Hermione rant about schoolwork, again.  
  
"How am I supposed to do the homework if she didn't tell us which book to take it out of?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just read and take a summary of each book!" Hermione replied.  
  
"But that's too much work! I have other things to do rather than homework," Ron said.  
  
"Like what? Build card castles out of Exploding Snap cards again?" Hermione said.  
  
"I guess we won't be going to see Dumbledore now," Harry said trying to make his friends stop arguing. "Unless of course we want to stand outside of his gargoyle guessing candies until their meeting is over. I think I'll grab food to give to Snuffles."  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione exclaimed. "I can't believe we forgot about him!"  
  
The trio grabbed some food from the kitchens and went to Hagrid's hut, where Snuffles was nowhere to be seen. They left the food behind a pumpkin and hoped that he would be able to find it before Fang or a Blood-sucking Bug Bear. They went through the rest of their classes without much happening except in Potions where they were making a temporary energy boosting potion that was lime green, bubbly and had to be chilled before drinking. Some of the Muggle-borns saw a suspicious connection before Neville was forced to test his, which looked like boiling mud, and turned his hair to stone.  
  
They finally were able to make their way to the Headmaster's office after supper where he was waiting outside of his office seemingly waiting for them. The trio followed Dumbledore into his office where he sat down at his desk and looked at them, "I'm assuming you read the Daily Prophet this morning."  
  
The trop nodded mutely. "I'm sorry, but I cannot do anything about this. Fudge has already filed the petition and once it has been filed it cannot be repealed for any reason. The ministry has set the trial for November fourteenth. I'm sorry Harry, but it seems as if the decision has been made for you."  
  
"Its alright sir," Harry said. "I doubt I would have made a decision in time."  
  
"I think that you would have," Dumbledore said. "Mr. Weasley, would you kindly inform your brothers to bring Vernon Dursley to me tomorrow? We need to set him loose in London so he can be caught by the ministry."  
  
"Yes sir," Ron said.  
  
"I suggest you be off," Dumbledore said. "I believe you have plans for tonight." He got up and showed them out of his office.  
  
"How did he know we were going to Dobby's wedding tonight?" Ron asked.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione said. "Dumbledore probably heard about the wedding from Dobby, and he knows that Dobby worships Harry so of course Dobby would want Harry to be at his wedding."  
  
"Oh," Ron said.  
  
They made their way back to the common room, which slowly emptied towards midnight. Harry went to get his invisibility cloak at about 11:30 and they quietly slipped out of the common room and down to the kitchens not bumping into anyone along the way, courtesy of the Marauder's map.  
  
Dobby came up running to the trio wearing a child's tailcoat filled with colorful patches and a top hat with the top missing.  
  
"Yous is here! Yous is here! Thanks yous for coming! The minister be not here yet and Winky is hiding until he gets here. Sits down please," Dobby said and then rushed off to look for something or other.  
  
The trio looked around and saw the tables decorated with blue linen and mounds of food in the center of the tables. At the end of the tables was a stove with food beside it.  
  
"I wonder who the minister is," Hermione said sitting down at the counterpart of the Gryffindor Table with the boys.  
  
"Beats me," Harry said as Ron looked at the food salivating.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Ron," Hermione said shooting him a sharp glance.  
  
Suddenly there was a burst of laughter from behind them. They turned around to see a jolly ghost.  
  
"What are you doing here Friar?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why I'm performing today's ceremony's," the Fat Friar explained. "Dobby asked me personally, with much apologizing for taking up my night of course."  
  
"Sounds like Dobby to me," Harry grinned.  
  
"Mr. Fat Friar sir! You is here! Is you ready to start sir?" Dobby asked running over.  
  
"Yes Dobby, where is your lovely bride?" the Friar asked.  
  
"She is going to pop in when she knows that we has started."  
  
"Ah, so I guess we'd better get started," the Friar said kindly.  
  
"Yes sir!" Dobby agreed enthusiastically.  
  
The two made their way to the stove. When they reached the stove House Elves popped out of nowhere surrounding Harry, Hermione, and Ron and filling up the four tables. The Fat Friar said, "Friends, today we are gathered here to join Dobby and Winky in holy matrimony."  
  
Winky, upon hearing her name, popped up beside Dobby wearing a dress made of white dishtowels and holding a pink feather duster. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs when he started snickering.  
  
"As is House Elf tradition," the Fat Friar continued. "The bride and groom must make the other's dinner and clean up the other's mess. The guests are welcome to eat with the bride and groom."  
  
The elves worked quickly using the stove together making each other a quick but elegant meal. When they started eating Hermione let Ron dig into his own food.  
  
"Why'd you make me wait?" Ron asked sourly as he was on desert.  
  
"You're not supposed to eat before the bride and groom!" Hermione exclaimed. "Haven't you been to a wedding before?"  
  
"No," Ron replied. "None of my brothers or cousins are married. The anyone of them got was when Percy proposed to Penelope at the same time she broke up with him."  
  
Harry fought back laughter as Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. Probably hiding her laughter while saying, "That's horrible!"  
  
"Well you seem to find it funny," Ron said dryly.  
  
"No I don't," Hermione replied struggling to keep a straight face.  
  
"Then why were you snickering behind your hand?" Ron asked.  
  
Just then the Fat Friar announce, "The couple are now going to wash one another's dishes."  
  
The trio and the other house elves watched as Dobby and Winky washed the pots, pans, and dishes. "Now the reciting of the vows. Repeat after me: I Dobby,"  
  
"I Dobby," Dobby said looking at Winky.  
  
"Promise forever to help with the work and teach our children to do the same," the Friar continued.  
  
"Promise forever to help with the work and teach our children to do the same," Dobby repeated.  
  
"And I swear to shove my hands in the oven door if I am ever unfaithful to you," the Friar finished.  
  
"And I swear to shove my hands in the oven door if I am ever unfaithful to you," Dobby said.  
  
The Fat Friar turned to Winky and had her repeat the same vows as Dobby. The Friar looked out at the crowd and announced, "I now present Dobby and Winky, Husband and Wife! Dobby, you may now tickle your wife's ears."  
  
The crowd cheered as Harry and Ron looked to Hermione bewildered. Hermione just shrugged and cheered along with the House Elves.  
  
The trio made their way to the happy couple where Hermione exclaimed, "Winky, you look beautiful!"  
  
"I is thanking you miss," Winky said happily blushing. "I is wearing whats my best friend is making. She is owned by Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley. My friend says her kind mistress helped her with Winky's wedding wearing! I is very honored to wear it."  
  
"Hey Dobby, what's with tickling Winky's ears?" Ron asked.  
  
Dobby blushed and said, "That is how we's be kissing sir. It is hard to kiss like humans because a house elf's nose gets in the ways sir."  
  
"Oh, makes sense," Ron said as Hermione hit him in the shoulder for asking such a question.  
  
The Fat Friar floated over to the three students and said, "You three had better be off soon. Its two fifteen and Flich will be coming in for his nightly, well, indulgence."  
  
Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, "When Bill was in third year, and Charlie in his first, Dumbledore took all the alcohol out of his office because one night he over indulged and ended up asking Trewlaney for her hand in marriage…"  
  
All three burst out laughing and were soon joined by the Friar. As soon as they calmed down the Fat Friar reminded them, "He should be here in ten minutes."  
  
The three friends shared a panicked look and Harry pulled his father's invisibility cloak from underneath his robes. "Come on guys, I don't want to get caught by Filch."  
  
"No one does," Ron said dryly.  
  
They bid Dobby and Winky goodbye and slipped out of the door. Harry looked at the Marauder's map as they reached the end of the corridor and swore softly.   
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"There's a load of people coming from Dumbledore's office and they're in every hallway that is connected to this one."  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron replied causing Hermione to shush him.  
  
"Mad-eye Moody is in the left hallway, and Filch and Mrs. Norris are in the center hallway. We have to go right," Harry said. "But we'll be passing Professor McGollangal and Professor Figg."  
  
"It's the safest way, come on," Hermione said leading.  
  
They slowly made their way down the right corridor and pressed up against the wall when McGollangal and Figg came into view.   
  
"I can't believe Albus wants them to join," McGollangal said, her tongue loose in the late hour and in the seemingly empty hallway. "They get into enough trouble as it is."  
  
"Who knows what goes on in his head," Figg replied. "He's brilliant, but sometimes I think he's blind to some things."  
  
"Bell, I've only known him to be wrong twice in the last thirty years, and one of them is just my own opinion," McGollangal said.  
  
"Hiring Trewlaney?" Figg asked snickering.  
  
"How'd you ever guess that?" McGollangal asked in mock innocence. They walked out of sight leaving the trio behind and unnoticed.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione wondered aloud s they continued down the hallway.  
  
"You already know McGollangal thinks Trewlaney is a fake," Ron said.  
  
"She meant before that," Harry supplied looking at the map. "Take a left, Peeves is on the right."  
  
"I have no idea then," Ron corrected himself.   
  
Hermione sighed and the rest of the walk up to the common room was silent except for the occasional direction from Harry. When they reached the portrait, the Fat Lady was sleeping and they had to yell the password to get in.  
  
"Well guys, I'm going to bed, its nearly three and I've been up since six," Hermione said starting up the stairs.  
  
"Goodnight," the boys called after her and went to bed themselves.  
  
AN: Okay, that's the end of the chapter… a bit longer but not really good enough seeing as how late I'm posting it… Sorry, first I had way too much homework, then writer's block, then I was grounded for a month because of some nasty grades. But Don't Worry! The next chapter will be out within a week! School's over.  
  
BUT I NEED AN ANSWER TO THESE TWO QUESTIONS!!!  
  
A. Who is a Hermione/Ron shipper and Who is a Hermione/Harry shipper? I have the ending ship already determined, but I want to know if I should put more of the other ship in.  
  
B. Where did it say in the books that Hermione is a bad flyer? And who's to say she's not a closet Quidditch player?  
  
That's all for now!   
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	18. The Grim Prank

Chapter 18  
  
A Grim Prank  
  
AN: Well folks, the results are in. Am I going to tell you them? No. Well, at least not yet… it would ruin the surprise! And the reviews you see in the review box aren't quite accurate. So you can't judge by that either… :) Aren't I evil? You'll just have to stand around and find out.   
  
Did anyone notice my Angst fic has turned into a humor one? I'm still trying to figure out how I did that… well, I should say how I did that AGAIN…  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. There, obligation complete.  
  
A week passed by with pranks being pulled left and right leaving all but Filch and Snape in a lighter mood. Even McGollangal seemed to lighten up smiling occasionally at the pranks. At breakfast on the Saturday after Dobby and Winky's wedding Dumbledore stood up at breakfast announcing, "While I thoroughly am enjoying all of these pranks, I must insist that you refrain from replacing my Lemon Drops with foam ones. I very nearly choked to death after popping one into my mouth last night."  
  
The majority of the great hall burst into peals of laughter. Fred and George looked to Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who nodded slightly. At the moment the score for the prank war stood with the twins having 42, the Marauders having 40, and the trio in first place due to their first prank they did and hand 52 points, well, now 55 points. As of then no one had tried to prank Snape or Filch. Though with the Marauders back, everyone who was involved with the war knew it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Quidditch tryouts for Gryffindor today," Ron said excitingly. "Do you think I have a chance for keeper?"  
  
"As long as you don't freeze up," Harry said.  
  
"Or fall off your broom," Fred added.  
  
"Or forget to block the goals," George commented.  
  
"Or try to catch the Snitch before Harry," Fred continued.  
  
"Or…"  
  
"Shut up already!" Ron interrupted George.  
  
"But brother," George said pitifully.  
  
"We're only trying to help our flesh and blood," Fred explained.  
  
"Help him to be the best he can be!" George continued.  
  
"And to help him choke on the Quidditch pitch," Ginny added sitting down with green and silver stripes in her red hair.  
  
"Ginny! What did you do to your hair" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"You look like you're sympathetic to the Slytherins!" George said disgusted.  
  
"I was thinking of a Christmas ornament," Fred said thoughtfully.  
  
"I didn't do this! I woke up this morning with my hair like this," Ginny defended herself.  
  
"56," Hermione said not looking up from the book she brought to the table.  
  
"56?" Ginny asked bewildered.  
  
"YOU did that?" Ron exclaimed. "Why couldn't you have made it something rather than green and silver?"  
  
Hermione grinned innocently, "I wanted to see what you would do if Ginny had her hair like that."  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You dyed my hair?"  
  
"Sorry Ginny, but we have a prank war going on," Hermione explained. "You're hair will be completely red again by tomorrow."  
  
"That's it," Ginny sighed. "Everything is bonkers. Hermione Granger is in the middle of a prank war, Neville beat Seamus at chess, and well…"  
  
"What?" Ron asked interested.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said.  
  
"Speaking of pranks," Harry said evilly. "Don't we have one planned for today?"  
  
Ron and Hermione burst out laughing in anticipation as three Weasleys stared at them.  
  
"What do you guys have up your sleeves?" Ginny asked cautiously. "Funny, I usually ask Fred and George that…"  
  
"You'll see at lunch," Ron said looking surprisingly like the twins.  
  
"Lets just say you'll die when you see it," Harry snickered.  
  
"Don't give away too much," Hermione scolded as she snickered.  
  
"I think we had better go set up," Harry said. "See you guys at tryouts."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked back to Gryffindor Tower to pick up the camera and invisibility cloak.   
  
"Sirius and Remus are waiting in the Shrieking Shack," Harry said. They snuck down to the Shrieking Shack stopping once to let Peeves fly through muttering about wizards and such coming in the middle of the night to curse him.  
  
"Is it just me, or has some really weird things been going on here lately?" Ron asked.  
  
"Really weird things," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Why were all those people in Dumbledore's office last week?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Let alone past midnight."  
  
"Maybe they are the old crowd that Dumbledore was talking about last year," Harry said. "But lets concentrate on the prank right now. Plus we can't let Sirius and Remus know what we're up to. They were in that meeting."  
  
"That just brings up another big mess," Hermione sighed.  
  
Harry found a large branch and hit the knob on the tree causing it to freeze allowing the trio to get into the tunnel leading to the shack.   
  
"Good thing you guys got here," Remus said as a greeting. "Sirius is about to tear this place apart waiting for the prank to start!"  
  
"Its only natural I'm anxious to get revenge after all those years of putting up with her fake predictions and nonsense!" Sirius defended himself.  
  
They all laughed for a few minutes before calming down enough to get to business.   
  
"Ron what does your watch say?" Harry asked.  
  
"It says 'Time to get back to school before your mother finds out where you are and sends you a Howler,'" Ron said.  
  
This caused everyone to burst into peals of laughter again as Ron switched his watch back to the time mode.  
  
"NOW what does it say?" Sirius asked still grinning broadly.  
  
"9:47 am and 37, no 38, 39, 40…" Ron said.  
  
"We figured it out Ron," Hermione butted in as Harry and Remus quickly set their watches to Ron's time.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, make sure you reach Trelawney's room by 10:10. Ron, scream and pull her attention out the window at 10:16, when Sirius will be stalking Harry. At 10:17 I'll signal to Sirius to jump on Harry. Hermione, just make sure you keep snapping pictures," Remus said going over the plan. "Everybody got it?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered for the rest of them.  
  
"THEN LETS GET TO IT!" Sirius exclaimed charging down the tunnel.  
  
Hermione put the camera around my neck and the Invisibility Cloak around her shoulders and followed Sirius, only her head visible. Ron followed her saying, "That is very disturbing you know?"  
  
Harry and Remus just looked at each other and shrugged following them down the tunnel. Once they got to the tree Hermione put the hood over her head so no one would see her following Ron, unfortunately this mean that Ron bumped into her while trying to get out of the tunnel. Apparently he hit an inappropriate spot because his nose started to wander around his face again.  
  
"I didn't mean to Hermione!" Ron cried getting out his wand and stopping his nose.  
  
"Where did Hermione learn that one?" Remus laughed.  
  
"I haven't the faintest idea," Harry replied. "But this is the second time she's used it on him since school started."  
  
They all went their separate ways, Remus to the lake so he could signal Sirius to jump on Harry, Hermione and Ron up to Trelawney's tower, and Harry and Sirius (as Snuffles) to Hagrid's so Harry could ask to take Snuffles on a walk.  
  
Harry knocked on Hagrid's door and the half giant came out reeking of cologne and grinning broadly. Both Harry and Sirius choked on their own breath.   
  
"Madam Maxime is coming isn't she?" Harry was able to choke out.  
  
"Ow'd you know?" Hagrid asked curiously.  
  
"Just a hint," Harry said dodging. "I was wondering if I could take Snuffles out for a walk."  
  
"I dun know," Hagrid said slowly. "'e runs away o'ten."  
  
"I won't let him run away," Harry promised.  
  
"Well," Hagrid hesitated.  
  
"Please," Harry pleaded.  
  
"All right," Hagrid conceded.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid!"  
  
Harry and Sirius started to walk towards the lake. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione weren't having much luck getting to the Divination Tower. First Mrs. Norris stalked in front of them looking at the space where Hermione stood suspiciously, then Peeves showed up to shower Ron with chalk dust and used tissues. They barely made it to the tower on time.  
  
Ron went up the rope ladder first and started talking to Trelawney about some sort of bogus vision he had. Hermione went to a corner from where she was sure she would get a good picture of Trelawney's face.  
  
At 10:16 Ron looked out the window as Trelawney was going on about what his vision of purple stars in a cauldron could mean and screamed, "THE GRIM!"  
  
It took all Hermione had to keep from laughing and taking pictures of Trelawney. First was surprise, then horror, and then she screamed and fainted. Hermione finally let herself laugh, "Did Sirius even get to jump on Harry?"  
  
"Well," Ron gasped out betweens bouts of laughter. "Sirius started to charge towards Harry and that's when Trelawney went out. I'm pretty sure the old coot didn't even see Sirius actually JUMP on Harry."  
  
"Come on, let's get back to the shack to develop these and make copies," Hermione said. "You go first, I'll wake Trelawney up right before I go down."  
  
"So you wouldn't mind if I looked up your robes?" Ron grinned.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"I WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE SUGGESTED THAT YOU GIT!" Hermione screamed. "DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I WOULD HAVE MADE YOU WAIT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT I HAVE HARRY'S INVISIBILITY CLOAK? SILENCIO! FURNUNCULUS!"  
  
And with that, Ron was rendered silent and had boils all over his face. He quickly got the idea and flew down the ladder towards the relative safety of the Shrieking Shack, where Hermione wouldn't do anything too drastic in front of witnesses. Hermione stalked to the shack where Ron was begging Sirius to take off the spells by miming. Harry and Remus were laughing hysterically and Sirius was saying "No way! I know better than that!"  
  
Ron turned to Remus who shook his head and lastly Harry. Harry, who knew Hermione was in the room, as the door had opened seemingly by itself asked, "Hermione, what did he do this time?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" she replied sweetly taking off Harry's cloak and walking to the cauldron.  
  
"Okay, but can you take the hexes off once Quidditch tryouts start? I wouldn't know, but I'm pretty sure its uncomfortable to fly with boils all over your body," Harry asked politely.  
  
"If he's good," Hermione grumbled taking the film out of the camera and dropping it into the cauldron.  
  
They waited five minutes in anxious silence, though Ron didn't really have a choice. Hermione ladled the film out and they all waited for it to dry. In another five minutes there was a pop and a stack of pictures were right beside the film.  
  
Remus picked up the stack of pictures as Hermione put the film back in to make another set of pictures. He burst out laughing handing the first one to Sirius. Sirius followed suit, but this time handing it to Harry.  
  
Harry laughed so hard he fell to the ground. They all took turns looking and laughing at the pictures. In then end they were all out of breath and red in the face and the final set of pictures was completed just in time for lunch.  
  
"Lets go gloat," Harry said. "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces!"  
  
"Alright," Hermione agreed as Ron nodded mutely.  
  
"You guys go ahead, Sirius and I have to talk about something," Remus said.  
  
"Alright, here are your sets of the pictures," Harry said handing over two sets of pictures.  
  
"See you later," Hermione said starting down the tunnel as Ron waved.  
  
They made a quick pit stop in the kitchens to put a set of pictures on each table, INCLUDING the Slytherins. And lets not forget the Head table.  
  
As soon as they walked through the front doors Fred and George ushered them to the table and asked in unison, "What did you do to the old bat?"  
  
"Well, we did nothing really, I had just happen to be following around Ron with a camera in an invisibility cloak when he went to the Divination tower to see Trelawney. She looked out the window and claimed she saw the Grim. Apparently it was attacking Harry! So naturally I took pictures of the look on her face," Hermione grinned innocently.  
  
Fred and George looked awed. Fred started, "How many,"  
  
"Copies of these photos," George continued.  
  
"Do you have?" Fred finished.  
  
"Enough for each of the tables, and everyone participating in the war we're holding," Harry grinned.  
  
It was just then that the twins realized the state of their little brother, "RON!"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
Ron said nothing as he ate meal.  
  
"Come on, talk to us," George wheedled.  
  
"He can't," Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Why not?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"He got on Hermione's bad side, again," Harry clarified.  
  
The twins nodded accepting this as perfectly normal. Fred whispered into Ron's ear, "You have to think of a better way to flirt."  
  
Ron turned bright red and went off to the common room, not realizing he wouldn't be able to get in, because he couldn't speak the password.  
  
AN: ITS NOT MY FAULT ITS LATE! ff.net was being a brat! It wouldn't let me upload this chapter, or any other one for that matter. *sticks her tongue out at ff.net*  
  
I just found out that I cannot get the fifth HP book until EIGHT AM ON THE TWENTY FIRST!!! Its cruel and unusual punishment for a crime I didn't commit!  
  
Anyway, the next chapter should be up shortly. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	19. A Quidditch Quirk

A Quidditch Quirk  
  
AN: Hey…  
  
The last chapter was a bit short, the main reason being, this chapter was supposed to be in it!   
  
BEFORE you review this chapter… READ the explanations at the end… ALSO if you can't review this chapter go back to chapter 18 to review… I've noticed that only 4 people reviewed that chapter. It should be free to all but two of you.  
  
Anyway, If I owned Harry Potter all of you would be very annoyed with me for the last book… J But since I don't own HP, you're rather glad that I updated so quickly! ;)  
  
"How long do you think it will take Ron to figure out he can't get into the common room?" George wondered.  
  
"He'll reach the portrait and realize when the Fat Lady won't open up the portal," Fred said confidently.  
  
"What did you say to him Fred?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Fred grinned evilly.  
  
"I think its in my best interests not to know," Harry sighed.  
  
"Probably," Ginny said sitting down next to her brothers. Her hair was now in a braid, each strand of the braid was another color. She turned to Hermione, "Hermione, can you teach me the charm you used? I sorta like my hair if it were different colors."  
  
"Sure," Hermione said.  
  
"You want to change your hair to silver and green again???" asked the twins disbelievingly.  
  
"How could you…" George said.  
  
"Betray Gryffindor like this" Fred finished.  
  
"Who said I did?" Ginny snapped. "There ARE other colors rather than silver and green you know."  
  
"Oh," Fred said.  
  
"Then its okay," George said going back to his lunch.  
  
Ginny muttered under her breath about prejudiced brothers and what not under her breath as she ate. Ron came back, as red as ever looking imploringly at Hermione who just sniffed and took out, not 'Hogwarts, a History' but 'Quidditch Throughout the Ages.'  
  
"Are you going to watch the tryouts Hermione?" Harry asked seeing her book selection.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to watch Ginny try out for the reserve chaser position," Hermione said a bit distracted. "I just want to refresh myself on the rules."  
  
"Why?" Fred asked. "You don't exactly need to know the rules to see who flies and throws the best."  
  
"But still its good to know all the rules," Hermione insisted from behind her book.  
  
They were soon finished with lunch and started towards the Quidditch pitch. Ron kept tugging Hermione's sleeve pleadingly.  
  
"Oh enough already!" Hermione snapped once they were outside taking her wand out and undoing the curses. "Honestly Ron! You should KNOW we aren't aloud to do magic in the corridors so WHY were you bugging me in the castle?"  
  
Ron winced and said nothing, now that he was able, and just shrugged knowing anything he said would be used against him.  
  
"Come on Ron," Ginny said rescuing her brother. "Lets go to the Broom Shed."  
  
They rushed to the Quidditch Broom shed with Fred and George laughing at Ron.  
  
"Come on Harry," Fred said.  
  
"We have to go change and test the newbies," George finished.  
  
"I'll be watching from the stands," Hermione said walking towards the Gryffindor stands.  
  
"Well, lets go see how badly our dear brother and sister do," Fred said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes, lets," George agreed. They each took one of Harry's arms and started skipping towards the guys' changing room. Harry was not pleased.  
  
They quickly changed and went out onto the pitch where Angelina Johnson, the new captain, was rounding up the hopefuls, "Those who want to try out for Keeper, line up to my left! Those who want to try out for reserve Chasers line up right in front of me! Those who want to try out for reserve Beaters line up to my right! Those who want to try out for reserve Seeker DON'T line up."  
  
Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet hurried over to the boys. Katie whispered to them, "I'm glad she can organize this chaos, but it makes me a bit afraid. She might end up being worse than Wood!"  
  
The boys laughed and Fred said, "Nobody could be worse than Wood!"  
  
"Oye! You lot come over here!" Angelina yelled at them. The rest of the Quidditch team trooped over to where Angelina was standing. "Okay, we have no one trying out for reserve Seeker, only two people trying out for Keeper, four people trying out for reserve Beater, and eight people trying out for reserve Chaser. Well this will work out nicely then. We'll have two teams playing for twenty minutes, and two matches. Katie will be taking up reserve chaser hopefuls and play against Ron for both times. Alicia will also take up two hopefuls and play against um; your name is Seamus right? Anyway Fred and George will each take one potential Beater on their side. Hmm…"  
  
Angelina seemed to have discovered a flaw in her plan, so she quickly took out her wand pointed it at Fred and mumbled something causing his hair to turn black, then muttered the same word while pointing her wand at George, though his hair turned blonde. "The one currently with the black hair is Fred. Don't even bother trying to switch guys. They have a time limit and if they are taken off prematurely you'll end up in a very painful predicament. Fred will be playing with Ron's team while George will be playing with Seamus's. I'll be flying around on the pitch taking notes. Um Harry… Since there is no Snitch to be caught why don't you stay down here with everyone else and clear up any questions they might have. We'll be taking two reserve Chasers, and two reserve Beaters. Ron, Seamus, one of you will be the main, and the other the reserve. Okay, Katie, Angelina, pick your first chasers."  
  
They were soon divided into the teams they were trying out for. Alicia's chasers were awful, they couldn't keep a hold of the ball and the potential beater actually hit Angelina on the head with his bat when he accidentally let go of it mid swing. Seamus didn't get a chance to block any goals as the Quaffle never got to his side of the pitch. Ron was doing pretty well against Katie's chasers, who included Ginny and a third year who was a bit better than Alicia's chasers. He was able to block three-fourths of the shots made. Alexia Smith, the beater paired up with George was very good.  
  
The next match was rather dull, and after a few minutes, very predictable. This time Alicia's team had the one good chaser hopeful, Ben Rayman and played with Alicia rather well. George still had the good beater, and Seamus could only block one Quaffle in three that came to the center hoop. He couldn't block any of the other hoops at all, indeed, seemed to have forgotten how to fly when the Quaffle came towards him. Ron had gotten so bored that he started doing stunts on his broom as the game took place entirely on Seamus's side of the pitch.  
  
Angelina blew a whistle signaling the end of the second match and motioned for all of the current Quidditch members to come to the planning room off to the side of the boys and girls' changing rooms. "Well, I think the choices are quite obvious."  
  
"Yeah," Fred sighed.  
  
"We're going to have to put up with Ron during practice," George finished.  
  
"You would have to anyway, there was only two people trying out," Alicia pointed out. "He would have gotten on the team anyway."  
  
"Besides, the reserve team is practicing with us," Angelina said. "That way we can train them up a bit more and we'd get better for compensating for their shortcomings."  
  
"So its that Alexia Smith girl, and Joe Walter for the reserve Beaters," George said.  
  
"And Ben Rayman, and Ginny for the reserve chasers," Katie said.  
  
"Lets go out and tell them before they knock down the door," Alicia said hearing shouts outside.  
  
The Quidditch team filed out of the planning room to see Ron and Hermione in yet another big row, Harry sighed and said, "I wonder what he did this time."  
  
"We told him he had to figure out a way to flirt that wouldn't cause this," George said grinning.  
  
As they got closer they started to hear the argument clearly.  
  
"CLEARLY, I am going to be Keeper!" Ron yelled at Hermione. "I was much better than Seamus, no offence mate. Why can't I boast a bit?"  
  
"Its incredibly rude to boast about something that isn't even certain yet and extremely tacky! Not to mention you're making Seamus feel really badly making him think he has no chance at all when I remember you missed quite a few shots yourself!" Hermione retorted.  
  
"I blocked three quarters of the shots they shot at me! I bet only the current chasers could get half of their shots in!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I can get three quarters of my shots in against you!" Hermione replied scathingly.  
  
"Please, I haven't seen you fly since first year!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"FINE! I'll show you, Ginny, give me your broom," Hermione snapped.  
  
Ginny, who was giggling hard, handed her broom over to Hermione and said to Ron, "Well, Ron, would you like seasoning with your words?"  
  
"You should ask Hermione that," Ron replied. "I'll give you ten minutes to get try to achieve your goal."  
  
They both kicked off, Hermione with the Quaffle. Harry rushed over to Ginny and asked, "What the hell?"  
  
"Ron was being a prick and Hermione got fed up with him, again. Only this time instead of hexing him, she's going to crush his pride," Ginny said still giggling.  
  
Harry fell silent and watched Hermione fly and throw goals. She was quite good, flying to confuse Ron where she would be throwing the Quaffle. And achieved her goal of making three quarters of her shots against Ron. They came back down, Ron red in the face and refusing to look at anyone in the eye.  
  
Angelina blew her whistle getting everyone's attention away from Hermione, who was being patted on the back and looking quite embarrassed. She announced, "Okay, I have changed my mind about one thing. First, the primary Keeper will be Ron Weasley. Second the reserve Beaters will be Alexia Smith, and Joe Walter. BUT we will have three reserve Chasers instead of two… Ginny Weasley, Ben Rayman, and Hermione Granger!"  
  
Hermione looked at Angelina in shock and said, "What? I didn't try out for anything! I don't want to be a reserve Chaser!"  
  
Angelina looked at her sternly and said, "You WILL be a reserve Chaser! You did really well against Ron and I'm not going to let that talent go to waste!"  
  
"But… but… I have O.W.L.s coming up! I can't spend time practicing Quidditch! No way!" Hermione protested.  
  
"You will play reserve Chaser if I have to get an order from McGollangal telling you to!" Angelina said fiercely causing the current team members to be reminded forcefully of Oliver Wood.  
  
"But… but…" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"No buts!" Angelina said. "I'm going to take the list to McGollangal right now."  
  
Hermione gapped at her as she turned and walked determinably to the castle. George commented, "Maybe she WILL be worse than Wood…"  
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry said waving his hand in front of her.   
  
She snapped out of her revere and cried, "I can't play Quidditch! I have to study for O.W.L.s!!!"  
  
"Angelina is going to make sure you play if it's the last thing she does… George just admitted she may be worse than Wood," Harry said. "But where did you learn to play like that?"  
  
"Mum and Dad made me go to a two week basketball camp each summer starting when I was five up until I received my Hogwarts letter," Hermione said waving it off. "But I have to catch up to Angelina and convince her to take me off that list!"  
  
Harry watched bemusedly as Hermione ran after Angelina.  
  
"How did you know she was going to flatten ickle Ronnikins?" Fred asked Ginny beside him.  
  
"She helped me train the last week of the summer," Ginny said. "You guys were trapped inside by Mum so you'd get your homework done in time. Ron! HEY RON!"  
  
Harry laughed as he realized Ron was still staring at his feet mumbling, Fred and George fixed this of course. Fred knocked him on his head while George said, "You did hear that you were the main keeper?"  
  
"Give it to Seamus, I couldn't block Hermione's shots! HERMIONE'S!" Ron shook his head.  
  
"She's a reserve Chaser," Ginny said kindly.  
  
Harry snickered, "But not if she has anything to do about it."  
  
Harry, Fred, and George went to change as Ginny tried to snap Ron out of it and by the time Harry returned to his friend Ron was slightly more receptive, especially to the idea of food.  
  
They went to dinner where Hermione was stabbing her chicken lightly with her fork.   
  
"You're still a reserve then?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes," Hermione said sulking. "Angelina told Professor McGollangal about how good I supposedly am, and when I tried to tell her that I didn't want to be on the team, she threatened to take away my library privileges."  
  
"Looks like McGollangal really wants that cup," Harry said.   
  
Hermione continued to poke her chicken without eating it. Harry went to bed at least an hour before Hermione who was determined that if she had to be on the team, she would get a head start on her homework so she wouldn't fall behind.  
  
He stared at the canopy of his bed before falling into a dream, he wish he didn't have…  
  
AN:  
  
Hey all! BEFORE YOU FLAME ME listen!  
  
There was nowhere in the books that said Hermione was a bad flyer! She was nervous the first day, taking a bit for her broom to come to her hand, but that was the only time where she showed nervousness.  
  
The following is from HPATSS:  
  
They each seized a broomstick and kicked off into the air, soaring into the midst of the cloud of keys. They grabbed and snatched but the bewitched keys darted and dived so quickly it was almost impossible to catch one.  
  
SEE??? THEY EACH! Plus Hermione darted upwards while Ron dived to corner the correct key!  
  
And as for the fact she is a bookworm. All bookworms have some physical release. You get awfully stiff reading for days on end. For me, I like to swim, my best friend likes to do martial arts, and my cousin likes to play basketball.  
  
This could be Hermione's physical release.  
  
I would like to have the reviews refrain from mentioning the fifth book. Not everyone has read it yet and some people read the reviews to stories before actually reading the story.  
  
Lastly, I won't update until I have three chapters of my novel done… I'm closing in on my deadline and I'm FAR behind schedule. Don't worry though, I should update within two weeks.  
  
Okay, You can review now… 


	20. Running Around the

Chapter 20  
  
Dancing Around the _________  
  
AN:  
  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
  
I'm so sorry!  
  
But I HAD to write something else otherwise I would have never graduated from high school! But as long as I pass three specific classes this year I get to graduate!  
  
I promise, I'll get the next chapter up in two weeks at the most, and at the end of this chapter and next are responses to your reviews  
  
Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter and company and ect…. Here's a summary 'cause I'm about four months late in updating.  
  
SUMMARY:  
  
Harry was beaten by his uncle and was rescued by Sirius. Harry died, but fought back to life after meeting with his parents for a short while. He was then kidnapped with Sirius, and found Remus in their cell. They escaped and Harry recuperated in the hospital wing. Harry had a birthday party, and spent the rest of the summer at the Burrow. At school, a new reporter wrote about Harry's past and Fudge decided to try Dursley whether Dursley was at the hearing or not. Sometime during then it was discovered Remus was the new Dueling teacher, Harry's old babysitter was the new DADA professor, Sirius is living as a dog with Hagrid, and a prank war between the twins, the marauders, and the trio cropped up. Oh yeah. Hermione made the Quidditch team, not something she likes too much.  
  
"YOU BUMBLING FOOL! I told you to attack the Furmans! The Zaleskis are potential allies! CRUCIO! Robert Zaleski could have been a very useful spy in the ministry but you went and KILLED him. Unfortunately, you left his brother alive you dimwitted buffoon! Perhaps I can get him to our side if I convince him it was the ministry's fault. And of course, if that doesn't work, I'll kill you and that might work," Voldemort sneered.   
  
"Please master, please," the Deatheater mumbled while withering in pain.   
  
"Oh no! YOU deserve this pain and you dare ask me for mercy? YOU ARE A NUMB SKULL! If I give you pain then perhaps it will liven up your few brain cells," Voldemort sneered.   
  
"Thank you master," the man gasped still underneath the Crutiactus.  
  
"Now I have to find one of my competent followers to kill the Furmans. Just stay there until I get back," Voldemort snapped leaving the man while he was still under the dreaded curse.  
  
Harry woke up sweating and his scar aching as if it had been hit with a sledgehammer or walked over by a hippogriff. He quickly dressed and walked out of the common room vaguely noting that it must be late since no one were inhabiting the space and the fire had burned out.  
  
He took the path, which led him to Dumbledore's office not thinking that he could have run into someone like Filch, or Snape. Luckily he didn't run into either of the men who are not the people a student would want to meet past curfew, unfortunately, he did meet his head of house.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?" McGollangal asked tersely, glaring at her student.  
  
"I had a nightmare about Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore told me to see him whenever I had them," Harry replied.  
  
"Surely he did not mean in the middle of the night," McGollangal said, her lips narrowing.  
  
"He said straight away when they were still fresh in my mind," Harry confirmed.  
  
"Very well," the deputy headmistress sighed. "I'll escort you to the headmaster's office." McGollangal started down the hallway, opposite of the way Harry was planning to travel to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Um, ma'am?" Harry said questioningly. "Isn't it faster to go down the left hallway?"  
  
"Only if you know how to skate across slime," McGollangal said. "Peeves decided it would be amusing to cover a hallway near the Headmaster's office in an odd green slime that refuses to be cleaned by charms. Probably some invention of your friends, the Misters Weasleys. I have had quite enough of Argus Filch trying to get me to convince the Headmaster to exorcise Peeves from the castle. He obviously doesn't listen to Dumbledore when he says that Peeves must stay in the castle due to something or other that only the Headmaster knows about. Now come along Mr. Potter." She started down the hallway again.  
  
Harry jogged a bit to catch up to his professor and followed her down one hallway three times, up to the Owlery so she could send a message, past the kitchens, past the astronomy tower and several other places before they reached the headmaster's office. Harry knew McGollangal was stalling. He didn't know why, but the third time past the DADA room had cinched it in his mind.  
  
When they had reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, the headmaster was there waiting for them. "Minerva, Harry, come in, come in."  
  
"I'd thought you would be asleep Albus," McGollangal said.  
  
"Oh no, I had to put everything out of ORDER," Dumbledore said winking at Harry. "You know that Minerva."  
  
McGollangal shot one of her infamous glares at the old man, "I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Ah, you must be getting old," Dumbledore said taking Harry by the shoulder and leading him up the stairs. "It's a pity we don't burn like Fawkes when we get old. Don't you think it would be a great thing to be a PHOENIX Harry?"  
  
"Um, sure," Harry said. "Sir, I had another dream about Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore's cheery face lost a bit of its happiness, but the mischievous look in his eyes didn't fade, "Yes, why else would you be here at this time of night. Well, Minerva if you would excuse us. We have to put things in ORDER. They've been out of ORDER for nearly 14 years now."  
  
McGollangal sighed and reminded, "Remember your promise."  
  
"Of course," Dumbledore smiled. "PHOENIXES always keep their promises. And I'm sure Fawkes wouldn't like it if I dishonored his kind."  
  
The deputy headmistress shook her head and walked out of the office, apparently heading back to her own rooms. Dumbledore turned to Harry and motioned him to sit down as he sat down his seat. "What was it about this time?"  
  
"Voldemort put the Crucatius curse on one of his Deatheaters for killing the wrong family. The Fosters? No, the Fubers? No. The Furmans! Yeah, the Deatheater was supposed to kill the Furmans but killed the Zaleskis instead. He went on about how the Zaleskis could have been allies and something about a brother. He left the room, while the man was still under the curse. That's where the dream ended," Harry recounted.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head as he jotted something down on a piece of parchment, poked awake the sleeping Fawkes and made him take the parchment somewhere. Harry gave him a questioning look and Dumbledore explained, "Protection for the Furmans."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. Then asked something that had been on his mind, "Sir, why did Professor McGollangal lead me down one hallway three different times on the way here?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and got out a pack of lemon drops, "Professor McGollangal wanted to procrastinate for a reason I cannot explain to you, but there is an ORDER to her excuse. These lemon drops are safe to eat right?"  
  
Harry, slightly surprised that the headmaster knew of their part in the prank war, decided to respond to the question, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anymore out of the headmaster except the enunciation on 'order' as he had been doing since Harry arrived at the gargoyle. "How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?" Dumbledore asked before popping a lemon drop in his mouth, his eyes twinkling. "Know about the fact you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger are pitched against the Marauders and the Weasley twins in a prank battle? But I must ask, who received points for the trick on Professor Trelawney? I saw the pictures and asked her what happened, it was the usual nonsense about you and death and whatnot, with a telltale sign of a certain Grim."  
  
"We just deducted points from Fred and George… How'd you know about the points?" Harry asked when it clicked that his headmaster also knew of their tallying system.  
  
"A little doggy told me when I questioned him about the artistically done photographs that somehow found their way to the head table, I don't believe I had ever seen Minerva try so hard not to laugh in my life," Dumbledore grinned. "He couldn't keep such a great prank to himself. He never could, and that is the reason he got so many detentions in his school days. But enough about pranks, you should probably get back to your dorm. It is the middle of the night and I'm certain you don't want to be sleeping in the middle of your classes."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry conceded stifling a yawn.  
  
The next day during breakfast Harry told the peculiar meeting with Dumbledore.  
  
"So he just kept enunciating the word 'order?'" Hermione asked.  
  
"He said something about a phoenix too," Harry replied.  
  
"I think he's just nutters," Ron said between bites of French toast.  
  
Hermione and Harry ignored their friend's usual comment and Hermione muttered quietly, "Order, and Phoenix… and he said that everything has been out of order for fourteen years?"  
  
"Something like that," Harry said biting into a bit of toast. "It was a bit late. I can't remember, it could have been fifteen."  
  
"What did he say about phoenixes?" Hermione persisted ignoring his plead of forgetfulness.  
  
"Something about how it would be nice to be a phoenix," Harry said.  
  
"He's nutters, there is nothing to his madness, he's just insane," Ron said. "He knows who is responsible for the prank war and he's not stopping it. Any other headmaster would. He's definitely mad."  
  
"I don't think he is," Hermione said getting out Hogwarts a History and flipping though it furiously. "It has to something to do with the words 'phoenix' and 'order' and everything that has happened in this school before five years ago is recorded in here."  
  
"Oh no," Ron groaned looking at the book. "I hope she finds it in there. I really do."  
  
They were about finished with their breakfast when Angelina came over to them, "First practice tonight, Hermione, do you have a broom?"  
  
"Not here," Hermione said a bit distracted in her research. "I'll send a couple of owls to pick mine up from my parents."  
  
"Which one?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Nimbus 2002," Hermione replied quickly, and Angelina nodded her approval and walked away.  
  
"When did you get a Nimbus 2002???" Ron demanded.  
  
"I got it right after we got off the train last year," Hermione said gathering her books and putting them in her bag. "With You-Know-Who's return last year I wanted to make sure I could escape quickly if I were alone in the house and he decided to attack. Muggle houses aren't aloud to be hooked up to the Floo network even if a witch lives in the house."  
  
"Why didn't you bring it to the Burrow?" Ron asked. "One of us could have flown on it while you were studying!"  
  
"It wouldn't fit in my trunk," Hermione replied and started to leave. "Now come on, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
Ron and Harry quickly gathered up their own materials and quickly caught up to Hermione. They took their usual spots in the front row and waited for the rest of the class and Professor Figg to show up. Once everyone was there Professor Figg took charge.  
  
"Today we're going to go over a few magical creatures that Professor Lupin didn't go over with you, the first one is the Banshee." Seamus visibly shivered, which was noted by the professor, "Mr. Finnegan, can you tell me anything about the Banshee?"  
  
"The banshee is an ugly woman who screams anyone to death who hears it," Seamus said shivering.  
  
"Wrong Mr. Finnegan," Figg said shortly. "The Banshee is not truly a dark creature. Banshees have straggly hair, sunken nose, hollowed eye sockets, and red eyes from all of the wailing they do. They are no more than an annoying announcement of death to the older Irish families. They stand outside the house of a dying person wailing their lungs out. They in truth do no evil, they just announce death."  
  
The lesson continued by going through the falsely accused dark creatures and revealing their true roles in the world. After class the three Gryffindors went to the Dueling classroom where the desks were cleared to the wall.  
  
"We'll be dueling today," Professor Lupin announced when the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years had all arrived. "However, there will be a twist to the dueling, I'll be assigning each of you two spells which you may use, if you use any spells rather than the counter curses for the curses placed on you or your own assigned curses you will be disqualified. The duel will end when you place your opponent's wand in my hands. The dueling will be held as if it were a tournament; the first duelists are Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger. Miss Parkinson you are only permitted Accio and ridiculus, Miss Granger, you are permitted Accio and Furunculous. To the center of the room if you please ladies."  
  
Hermione and Pansy walked into the center of the room keeping each other in clear sight and stood stiffly. "Bow," Lupin prompted, causing the girls to stiffly bow. "Begin."  
  
The two girls circled one another slowly, before Pansy shouted "Ridiculus!"  
  
Hermione easily jumped out of the way pointed her wand in Pansy's direction and whispered something. Pansy, thinking Hermione was trying to curse her jumped to her right and was promptly hit on the head by a book that was zooming towards Hermione, Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"You filthy mu…" Pansy trailed off realizing that a teacher was within hearing distance. She tried to return the favor to Hermione.  
  
Hermione stayed still when Pansy whispered Accio and pointed her wand off to one side of Hermione. The vase that Pansy had decided to summon flew past Hermione and flew towards the Slytherin. Pansy, expecting the vase to shatter against Hermione's head had to duck quickly.  
  
Hermione raced forwards a few paces towards the Slytherin when she had ducked. Hermione mouthed something obviously pointing her wand to Pansy's left. Pansy, thinking Hermione was using Accio again jumped quickly to her right, where she was hit by the Furunculous curse that Hermione cast right after bluffing to the left.  
  
"Bloody Bitch," Pansy swore before performing the counter curse allowing Hermione time to gain on her again. "Ridiculus!" Pansy shouted pointing her wand directly at Hermione.  
  
Since the distance was shorter, Hermione had no time to dodge but enough time to dive. Hermione dived and sent her only available curse. Hermione quickly jumped to her feet and said "Accio Pansy's Cloak!"  
  
The cloak rushed towards Hermione, dragging Pansy with it. When Pansy was two feet away from Hermione, Hermione stopped the spell causing Pansy to fall over with her left over inertia. Hermione plucked Pansy's wand out of her hand and presented it to Professor Lupin.  
  
The Gryffindors cheered loudly as Hermione walked back to Ron and Harry grinning proudly.  
  
"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "Where in the name of Merlin did you learn to do that?"  
  
"We practiced with Harry when he was practicing aiming for the third task last year, remember?" Hermione said. "That helped a lot."  
  
Lupin quieted the class down and started talking, "That was a good example of using your environment to your advantage in a duel. Since they were already in an enclosed space, Hermione enclosed the space further to take Pansy's wand. In a duel, magic isn't all that matters."  
  
"What do you mean magic isn't all that counts?" Malfoy demanded. "Without magic there is no duel!"  
  
"Wrong Mr. Malfoy," Lupin corrected. "In a duel you could be disarmed by your opponent, and in the real world they won't stop just because they have your wand. If you are attacked by Deatheaters you won't stop fighting them just because they have your wand. Pansy should have tried to grab her wand back from Hermione when she took it."  
  
Pansy silently fumed over being so humiliated by one she deemed lesser than her. The class continued, Neville against Crabbe, Neville won though received a black eye for his win. Seamus and Malfoy dueled and Malfoy was disqualified for using a spell. Millicent Bulstrode and Dean dueled, resulting in a loss for Dean. Lavender dueled Blaise Zabini, and lost. Parvati lost to Ron and Harry dueled Pansy and Millicent's roommate Citrine Holstein and won.  
  
At the end of the class Professor Lupin announced that the next class they would continue their mini tournament the next class. Hermione, Harry and Ron were the last ones out of the classroom after being told by Remus that they were to refrain from jokes when the tournament was going on.  
  
"Grab me a sandwich and I'll meet you at Hagrid's hut five minutes before Care of Magical creatures," Hermione said.   
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"I need to get some research in, I can't go tonight, Angelina is dragging us onto the Quidditch Pitch," Hermione said running off.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder whose more insane, her or Dumbledore," Ron said to Harry shaking his head. "Do you think she'll want to go to Hogsmeade with me? Like a date?"  
  
"What the hell? Where did that come from her being insane?" Harry demanded to know.  
  
"Simple, only an insane person would go on date with me," Ron replied.  
  
Hermione admitted to Harry and Ron that she found nothing about an order or a phoenix in Hogwarts, A History and had taken to looking in all of the books that mentioned Dumbledore in them for references to the hints that Dumbledore dropped. They only had Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon so they spent the rest of the afternoon with Padfoot who had dragged him off to the Shrieking Shack demanding to know the details of the duels in Remus's class.   
  
"Hermione, you really shouldn't have stayed still, even if you knew the spell is harmless," Sirius said. "In a real duel, movement is everything. Auror training includes running laps and improving your reflexes."  
  
He also gave tips to Harry and Ron and told them what they did wrong. Then ten minutes before dinner he grinned evilly.  
  
"What are you planning?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sirius said not losing his grin. "Just go to dinner. You'll want to be there. Trust me."  
  
"What…?" Hermione started to ask but was interrupted by Sirius.  
  
"I'm not saying a word," Sirius said turning into a dog and trotting down the tunnel to the Whomping Willow.  
  
The three students walked up to the Great Hall wondering what Sirius had in mind but each knew it had to do with a joke of some kind. They resigned themselves just to watch out the events as they played out.  
  
And play out they did.  
  
In the middle of dinner, the potions master, the greasy git Snape started to be zoomed around the room stopping abruptly before hitting the wall, floor or ceiling, making a noise like a balloon being deflated.  
  
Three and a half of the five tables in the Great Hall burst into laughter, none of the laughing voices belonging to the Slytherins. Snape finally came to rest, sitting on top of the Headmaster's chicken and mashed potatoes. He jumped up quickly, charmed the potatoes and chicken off of his bum and stalked out of the Great Hall amid the laughter.  
  
No one noticed that the Headmaster's eyes didn't twinkle like they did at other pranks. He calmed the Great Hall down and started to reminisce about what Severus had told him when finally admitting that his stepfather abused him.  
  
"His favorite thing to do was to make me zoom into the walls, ceiling and floor with a moving charm," he remembered Snape saying. "He did it to me until I was unconscious. Mother just stood back and watched while he laughed directing his wand where I was to go."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head knowing that the prank was meant to be innocent, but had opened old wounds, which ached more than most.  
  
AN:  
  
First the replies to all of you nice people who are hopefully still reading… :)  
  
Xirleb70: Thanks for yelling at me to continue when I put up that notice.  
  
Asarielle: Ditto for the thanks at yelling at me to continue when I put the notice up. Also I won't be putting any major spoilers in... I don't think so anyway. If I do, I'll warn you the chapter before.  
  
Nathalie: Thanks for telling me to go on when I put the notice up.  
  
fate's angel: I'm glad you like my fic.  
  
chaser1: I'm glad you like my fic. (I should get more orginal with my responces...)  
  
Bobbi: I'll continue this story, even if it might take me a bit. I'll be free to write after November 6th though.  
  
nightshade: I promise I won't kill off the person JK killed, but I can promise about any of the other characters.  
  
rofro05: I'm glad you don't care about the differences.  
  
soulfire: Don't worry, I'm continueing, even if it took around four months to continue.   
  
Griff_Star2000: I'm continueing. See??? You just read a really long chapter!  
  
Neth: More pranks shall follow. Don't worry. Help on the pranks though? I'm running out of ideas soon.  
  
Jade Caminus: Believe it or not, I didn't stop the fic! I just had to postpone it for a bit.  
  
theauthorthatwrites: I'm continueing. Don't worry. But it is shameful the wait I made all of you endure.  
  
derf: I liked the fifth book too, and the dead character is one of my favorite too... *pets poor dead character*  
  
Ashura Ryu: I'm continueing! Yeah, it has been a while, but I AM continueing. I think I'm spelling 'continueing' wrong...  
  
Alex20: Yep, its now an AU. I'm not giving up on it, though I did have to stop writing it for a bit. Don't worry, I'm back!  
  
Kristine: I'm continueing, the story won't end, at least until I decide its over. It probably end up going to the end of the school year.  
  
snuffles: Yup, though not quite all the teachers, I have a few left out, or semi left out do to loose tongues.  
  
ihavenolife: hey! you stole one of my aliases! I'm continueing! I'm continueing! Its just been a bit hetic around here!  
  
skirz88: You flatter me! Even though I know its purely because of the character death you like my story better it still warms my heart! *gives you a frying pan*  
  
horsefan: I'm continueing, don't worry.  
  
RainWaters: *backs away slowly and leaves cow blood for you* I'm continueing... but you might not have liked the wait, so I left a parting gift. *runs*  
  
Me: I'm continueing!  
  
Eh, Man: Continueing! Please ignore my misspelling.  
  
Ariana Dumbledore: I hope you don't mind it getting angsty again. I just needed a break from all of the angst. Next chapter or so shall be angsty indeed.  
  
kyotyred: Storyline is being kept up! :)  
  
asira eloheim: Don't worry, everyone will continueing writing fics with the dead character in it. My post OotP fic has the dead character, not alive, but still there. :) But its serious angst. And there is only one chapter so far in which he's in there.... (Fooling Others) *coughs*yeahadvertisement*coughs*  
  
Riley: I'm keeping it up, and I promise not to kill the dead character again.  
  
athenakitty: I'm continueing. I'm glad you like it!  
  
NOW that I got through all of the reviews for the question I asked I go to the ones that are fore the real chapter 19...  
  
EriEka127: I'm glad you don't mind Hermione being a chaser! I was worried about that.  
  
silverwand13: SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *sniffles* I wanted to graudate...  
  
el church YET AGAIN oh the irony of it all ;): Nah, that wasnt' bad at all! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to write that novel book thing or stay a highschool senior forever. NOT fun.  
  
krazymelmo5385: Sorry for not updating sooner. I needed to graduate.  
  
anaticulapraecantrix: Really? the first time? I've seen one or two other fics have her playing Chaser... both AU though... but that doesn't matter 'cause my fic is now AU too!  
  
Hrei-siesn: Agreed. Sometimes hate putting subjects in sentences too.  
  
Dir en Grey: Currently they are all being cautious around Snape. I mean, look at what happened to Peeves! Fireballs chasing him for how long? He's NOT in a good mood. No wonder. Look at what his stepfather did! *kicks Snape's 'stepfather'*  
  
Bitch: I'm sorry, I had to delete your review. It had the character who died in it. I asked reviewers NOT to write the name of the dead character to accomindated to the readers of my fic who didn't read the book yet. As for your points, glad you made them, I had NO idea at all that they were there. No. I didn't realize that the prankwar was not angst, nor was Hermione getting on the Quidditch team through a row with Ron. I just find it kind of ammusing that you had to read ALL 19 chapters, when the last four or five chapters did not have angst just to tell me that people who wanted to read humor fics would not want to read through 10 or so chapters of pretty much straight angst to get to it. I appologize for not being able to write 19 chapters of straight angst. If you want that, please go to 'Bored Beyond Belief' SHE is a great drawn out angst writer. Though, you'd probably find that she did something wrong too, once you've read the entire thing.  
  
Virtie: I have a belly button.  
  
Jess16: Glad you see my point! I was worried about that. Thanks for reading!  
  
Elessar: I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Musicstarlover: *sends over an ambulance* please dont' die! I'm continueing! SEE! DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
wowsergirl: I'm adding more, it just wasn't too quickly.  
  
Keronshara: I've updated. not ASAP but updated it is. I'm glad you like my story. I'm sorry I didn't meet my deadline... *bows head in shame*  
  
REALbluelightsaber: Ships are decided. I am not a RW/HG shipper. But I will have some RW/HG in it. As for HP/GW no. I can't see Harry liking Ginny after the way she hero worshiped him. No HP/GW hints at all. Sorry. But if its any comfort, there isn't much romance at all here. Its kinda hard to write romance when you've never been on a date... *grumbles* I'm going to end up like that girl on 'Never Been Kissed'  
  
alternativelyspliced: WOW! You actually reviewed to kick me into writing this! That is a bigger compliment than you know. I've updated. SEE? Glad you like my fic!  
  
Okay, now that that is taken care of I have a few things to say.  
  
I will update in two weeks, and the reason I was 3 days past my deadline was because I wanted to make this chapter long since you had to wait.  
  
Also I'm off to read H/H fluff. *coughs*hinthint*coughs*   
  
Also if you are experiencing Angst withdrawl, I have a pure angst fic in the works  
  
Fooling Others, but not abuse. Suicidal Harry, what fun…  
  
Now please review! I'm running low on reviews and I need them to live and write! P.S. GIVE ME PRANK IDEAS! 


	21. Pheonix Papers and Angry Adults

Chapter 21  
  
Phoenix Papers and Angry Adults  
  
AN: Hi  
  
I'm back, regularly now.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter  
  
I never did own Harry Potter  
  
I would love to own Harry Potter  
  
Okay, I'll shut up now.  
  
Snape stalked down the center of the hallway staring coldly ahead to keep from flinching every time he neared a turn in the corridor, causing him to near the wall. He walked out of the castle and into the Forbidden Forest stopping inside a clearing where rare plants grew. He started gathering the plants, which were choking the lives out of others while he calmed down.  
  
"Damn the bleeding bastard who deemed it funny to do that," Snape muttered as he stuffed plants into his bag. Then more quietly, "Damn the bleeding bastard who thought it was discipline to throw your step-child into the wall."  
  
The seven years he had to live with his mother and stepfather were not the favorite in his life, though if he thought of it he didn't really have any favorite years. His stepfather kept coming up with new and more inventive ways of punishing him, and his original ideas were also 'very inventive.'  
  
He tried to shake his head clear of those thoughts and concentrated on the task before him. He concentrated on clipping the herbs in the clearing but accidentally clipped his hand letting blood escape.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Alexander McDaniel wiped the bloody knife clean with a white handkerchief and looked down at the seven year old in his care, "Well Severus, are you going to take food from the kitchen without asking me anymore?"  
  
The young boy held his bleeding hands against his chest whimpering slightly but refusing to let tears fall knowing that it would cause his stepfather to play with the knife some more, "Yes sir. I mean no sir! No I won't take food from the kitchen again sir! I promise!"  
  
Alexander pretended he didn't hear Severus's correction and let out a sigh as if he didn't enjoy 'disciplining' his stepson. And took the knife to his hands again.  
  
End Flashback:  
  
Snape shivered slightly, and said aloud to reinforce himself in the present, "Damn Potter for digging up those memories."  
  
He stopped collecting herbs when it turned dark and walked back to Hogwarts and stalked through the hallways no longer felt the urge to flinch as he neared a wall, but muttering curses at Alexander constantly. He walked around the corner and nearly walked into Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of who had brooms propped over their shoulders.  
  
"Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for not watching where you were going," Snape sneered at the students. He stalked down the hallway leaving three very confused Gryffindors behind.  
  
"What a bastard!" Ron said as soon as Snape was out of earshot.  
  
"Ron! Language!" Hermione chided as they started to walk to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"English," he replied smartly.  
  
"Ron you know what I meant," Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said. "I won't call Snape a bastard again… today…"  
  
Harry laughed as Hermione shook her head.  
  
"So Hermione, any ideas on orders having to do with phoenixes?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have an idea where to look, but there are a lot of books that I would have to go through," Hermione said.  
  
"Before you ask, no," Ron said.  
  
"No what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No we aren't going to the library to help you research," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, Dumbledore was giving Harry hints about them so they must be important to Harry for some reason! Look at what happened in our first year!" Hermione exclaimed at Ron's laziness.  
  
"I get knocked out by a chessboard, you figuring out Snape's riddle, and Harry nearly dieing at You-Know-Who's hands?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I mean Harry keeping Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's stone," Hermione said. "What about second year? He gave you hints in Hagrid's hut."  
  
"That didn't become useful until Harry was fighting a Basilisk," Ron replied.  
  
Harry sighed walking a bit faster than his two friends thinking, 'This is just a fight waiting to happen. I honestly don't know why Ron would fight so much with Hermione if he wanted to take her to Hogsmeade. You don't argue with a beautiful girl like Hermione and expect her to go on a date with you.' He started when he realized what he just thought. 'I did not just think that…'  
  
They reached Gryffindor Tower, and the Fat Lady gave them a warning, "There's been explosions in there all night, I suspect the Weasley twins. Careful."  
  
The three friends glanced at each other and acted as true Gryffindors, went into a place where explosions were plentiful. Above the fireplace was a sign with '21 and counting' on it. They quickly found Fred and George who were grinning like the Chester cat and his clone.  
  
"That number is just for this set of pranks alone," Fred said gleefully.  
  
"And the owners of the Weasley Wheezes break into the lead," George added. The score before that moment had been, the trio, 75, the marauders, 72, and the twins trailing with 70. The twins went to their dormitory leaving the three prefects to wonder how they could gain the lead again.  
  
"We need a massive prank," Ron said stating the obvious.  
  
"History of Magic won't work again, I don't even know how we got Peeves to pretend he was Binns for that lesson," Hermione said.  
  
Harry snickered thinking back to the class where everyone was surprised to hell and back when 'Professor Binns' was 'teaching' without putting everyone to sleep, ending the lesson by blowing raspberries and throwing chalk at all of them. "What about during a meal? We can prank an entire table."  
  
"But everyone has done something in the Great Hall so many times that people are checking their food anymore," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Exactly, they are checking their food, but nothing else… I suggest getting out super glue," Harry grinned. "Hermione, do you know a charm that keeps glue from drying until it comes in contact with two things?"  
  
Hermione started to giggle, over the weeks she had learned to appreciate the enjoyment pranks gave, not to mention it let her practice some charms that weren't learned in the first five years of school. "Actually I do. I found it in a Wizarding arts and crafts book I picked up from Flourishes and Blotts."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Ron asked bewilderingly.  
  
"An old Muggle joke you perform on a substitute teacher in 60's movies," Harry replied. "It will be a surprise for you."  
  
"And for the Slytherins as well," Hermione giggled.  
  
"Ah, come on, tell me!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Nope," Hermione said indisputably. "You'll find out tomorrow morning, right Harry?"  
  
"Right," Harry grinned.  
  
"Tell me!" Ron tried again.  
  
"Nope, lets do our History homework," Hermione suggested.  
  
"But its not due until next Friday!" Ron protested.  
  
"That should be just enough time to research everything properly and write three drafts of the paper," Hermione said winking at Harry letting him know to get out of the way for another fight. Though this one Hermione provoked so Ron would get off the subject.  
  
'There's proof to show that she's the smartest witch in the school,' Harry thought affectionately going up to his dorm so he wouldn't have to hear the shouts.  
  
The next morning when he was tapped awake he glanced at the clock, which said 5am, groaned and put his pillow over his face. He muttered through the pillow, "I'm planning at this time again Ron."  
  
The pillow was tugged off of his face, and he scrunched his eyes against the light of the lantern the pillow-napper held. The pillow-napper then hit him with the pillow and said, "Get up Harry, we have to get to the Great Hall."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to see Hermione grinning. He sat up asking, "What are you doing here Hermione?"  
  
"Waking you up, this is the only safe time to execute our plan," Hermione replied.  
  
"What about six a.m.?" Harry asked. "No one is in the Great Hall at six."  
  
"But some people are up," Hermione pointed out. "Now is the best time."  
  
"Fine, fine," Harry grumbled. "I'll meet you in the common room in ten minutes."  
  
Hermione practically skipped out of the room leaving Harry alone. Harry quickly showered, dressed, and went into the common room where he asked, "Where did you get all of this energy from?"  
  
"Parvatti and Lavender have a coffee machine in our dorm, and I decided I could use some today," Hermione replied bouncing lightly on the heels of her feet.  
  
"Did you ever drink coffee before?" Harry asked smothering a yawn.  
  
"Nope," Hermione chirped cheerfully.  
  
Harry sighed and decided to drop the subject. He didn't particularly want to have a conversation with a hyper Hermione at five in the morning; she was likely to spout out words he would have to look up in the dictionary to understand. He put his invisibility cloak around the two of them and said, "Lets get this over with, the faster we do this the faster I can get to sleep."  
  
"Ah, but you can't sleep! You have to stay up!" Hermione protested softly as they went out of Gryffindor Tower so as not to wake the Fat Lady.  
  
"Sure I can sleep," Harry said suppressing another yawn. "You woke me up an insane time in the morning, I think I'm entitled to go back to sleep."  
  
"Oh come on, I won't make you study," Hermione wheedled wringing her hands so she wouldn't risk shrugging off the invisibility cloak as she would have if she were bouncing. "I need to have someone up to do something! We could make more buttons for S.P.E.W. or… or… we could play exploding snap."  
  
"Hermione, do me a favor," Harry pleaded. "Never drink coffee again."  
  
"Why?" she whined opening the Great Hall's doors.  
  
"You are way too hyper," Harry replied. "Its kind of scary."  
  
"I am not scary!" Hermione proclaimed indignantly.  
  
Harry chose to ignore her comment and asked, "Where's the super glue?"  
  
"Right here," Hermione said pulling the bottle from her robes. "I've already put the charm on it so all we have to do is put it on."  
  
They prepared the prank and went back to Gryffindor tower, being slightly delayed by the Fat Lady complaining about waking her up so early in the morning. In the common room Hermione whined slightly, "Come on Harry, you can't possibly go back to sleep now."  
  
"Sure I can. You woke me up at an insane hour," Harry said walking up the stairway to his dorm. He plopped down on his bed and let sleep take him.  
  
All too soon, Ron was shaking him awake, "Come on mate, Hermione told me to wake you up so we can go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
  
Harry yawned, threw his pillow at Ron and said, "Wake me up fifteen minutes before class starts."  
  
"No way mate, you are going to see what you did, Hermione told me that you set up the prank this morning," Ron said.  
  
"Oh yeah…" Harry said. "Now the question is get up and watch humiliated Slytherins or stay in bed and dream of humiliated Slytherins."  
  
"Do I have to light your bed on fire?" Ron demanded. "Watching the real thing is much more entertaining."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Harry admitted. "That, and I don't feel like getting burned."  
  
"Then get up!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Fine, fine," Harry said getting out of bed. "By the way, is Hermione still hyper?"  
  
"What do you mean 'still hyper?'? She was hyper? I can't imagine that," Ron replied.  
  
"She drank coffee this morning and she isn't used to drinking it, so instead of waking up she became hyper," Harry explained getting dressed, again.   
  
"Hermione hyper," Ron snickered. "There's something I'd pay to see."  
  
"No you don't," Harry warned as they went down the stairs. "She's scary when she's hyper."  
  
"I can believe that," Ron grinned.  
  
The boys met up with Hermione and the three of them went down to the Great Hall. Some of the Slytherins were already there, eating and not suspecting a thing causing Hermione and Harry to fight back the laughter, which threatened to escape from their throats.  
  
"Come on," Ron started again. "Tell me what you guys did."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough," Harry assured him.  
  
"How soon?" Ron demanded.  
  
"We don't know," Hermione shrugged sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "It depends on them."  
  
The Great Hall continued to fill up, and none of the Slytherins tried to leave until near the end of breakfast, at which time four people tried to get up at once and fell over in the process not being able to stand up straight.  
  
Shouts of "Bloody…", "What the…", "Merlin's goat!", and laughter were heard through out the Great Hall, most of the more colorful ones coming from the Slytherin table. Professor Snape stalked down to his house and demanded what was going on.  
  
Malfoy was the one to speak, "We don't know Professor, but we can't get off of the bench."  
  
"That, Mr. Malfoy, is obvious, but why?" Snape sneered obviously not in a good mood if he snapped at one of his favorite students.  
  
"The hell if I know," Malfoy replied.  
  
"Language, Mr. Malfoy, five points from Slytherin," McGollangal said coming over to assist. "Is anyone able to get up?"  
  
"No," came the general reply from the table.  
  
"Is anything able to be removed from the desk?" Snape continued the integration as other inhabitants in the Great Hall continued to laugh.  
  
"My Remembral sir," a first year volunteered as the rest of his housemates said no.  
  
"Then we know it's not a Permanent Sticking Charm," Snape mused.  
  
"Let me try Severus," Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling. He waved his wand and suddenly all of the Slytherins were released from their superglue prison and papers were strewn to each place in the Great Hall.  
  
"What did you do?" McGollangal asked.  
  
"Transfigured any superglue in the Great Hall into bits of paper," Dumbledore said innocently.  
  
The deputy headmistress glanced at one of the papers and snapped, "Headmaster! You promised."  
  
"And I have kept my promise Minerva," Dumbledore said serenely going back to eating his eggs. "All I did was release 117 Slytherins from their table."  
  
"But Albus, the paper!" McGollangal protested.  
  
"Nothing wrong with the, just bits of paper," Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at a bit of paper that Dumbledore distributed near them. It was in the shape of a phoenix with its features clearly outlined with the word 'Order' in the middle of its chest.  
  
"Still thinking that Dumbledore was just being nutters two nights ago?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
AN:  
  
HAHA! I updated on time, two weeks, I updated at 11:30 at night!  
  
Replies to reviewers:  
  
chaser1: I'm glad you decided not to kill me!  
  
nightshade13: I'm glad you like my fic so far… and currently, I'm trying to think of a way to make your suggestion come to life.  
  
Wynjara: Lack of subtlety did you say? How about that blatant clue at the end of this chapter? *grins* Glad you like the fic.  
  
anaticulapraecantrix: YAY! I'm back! And I'm updating more regularly too! *poofs up proudly*  
  
Lumiere: Really? I do? I didn't notice that and my former beta (she who has seemingly vanished from the fic world *coughs*zenya*coughs*) didn't say I did. All well. I'm not going to go fix things right now… I have to get the next chapter out!  
  
JadeLMSkywalker: HI! I was planning on updating the day you sent that first review you know… And I did! *points to the time* I STILL HAVE 23 minutes left to update this sucker! I hope you got this far and enjoy it…   
  
Okay, as for the angst factor…I'm trying to work it back in… Hopefully I'll update soon.  
  
(soon as in within 3 weeks… I have to allow time to write a new chapter for Fooling Others as well…)  
  
Please review! I need reviews! And I decorate my wall with them! 


	22. Questions and Answers

Chapter 22  
  
Questions and Answers  
  
AN:  
  
Hope all of the Americans had a happy thanksgiving  
  
We must be the only country to think that stuffing our faces is a good reason to call a national holiday…  
  
*rolls her eyes* no… I'm not planning to bomb anything, I'm just sick of my government… the only government I have more anger directed at is a fictional one!   
  
(please note that I don't know enough about the majority of other countries governments to be properly angry, otherwise I'd probably be angry at them to.)  
  
Well this is rather off topic.  
  
I'm supposed to announce I don't own Harry Potter…  
  
Okay, obligation fulfilled, carry on…  
  
"Hermione," Ron said in the library the afternoon after the Slytherins became rather attached to their seats. "Since when did you decide pranks, let alone breaking the rules to perform said pranks, were okay?"  
  
"Since we cursed the snot out of Malfoy on the train at the end of last term," Hermione said flipping through 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts.' "It released a lot of stress that I was feeling and quite frankly, it was fun."  
  
Ron and Harry both had to suppress their laughter lest Madam Pince kick them out of the library for causing a disturbance.  
  
"Come on, its not that funny," Hermione protested. "I only prank people when it doesn't interfere with my school work. You know that. Also it gives me an excuse to try out new spells."  
  
"Since when have you've needed an excuse to try out new spells?" Ron asked.  
  
"Never really," Hermione admitted. "But I thought that would get you off my back and you could start doing what we're here to do."  
  
"Correction," Ron said. "What YOU are here to do. You are the one who keeps insisting on dragging Harry and me down here to look up things. You are also always the one who finds what we're looking for."  
  
"I told you, we're probably looking for the Phoenix Order or Order of the Pheonix, or something to do with a firebird order. Maybe if you learned how to research better you would be the one who found things instead of me," Hermione retorted.  
  
"Guys, if you are going to fight, please keep your voices down," Harry sighed looking up from his own book. "I'm sure Ron wouldn't mind getting kicked out of the library, but I'd prefer to know what the heck Dumbledore is hinting at if he's giving us clues that anger McGollangal."  
  
"Who are you and what have you've done with my mate?" Ron demanded. "Trying to stay in the library, Harry, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"I'd rather find something out before it ends up petrifying the only person who has figured what it was," Harry explained going back to skimming his book.  
  
"Ah," Ron said as Hermione blushed slightly hiding her red cheeks in her own book.  
  
They continued flipping through their books until Katie rushed seemingly out of nowhere to them and asked, "What the hell are you guys doing? Angelina is having a fit at the Quidditch Pitch. She called a practice at dinner."  
  
"Shit," Ron said. "We didn't go to the Great Hall for Dinner."  
  
"We grabbed sandwiches in the kitchens and then came here to research some things," Hermione explained.  
  
"I told you we should have went to the Great Hall for Dinner," Ron snapped at Hermione.  
  
"Oh shut up," Harry said closing the books on the table and stacking them on a hastily made pile.  
  
"You guys still should have remembered, Fred and George said they told you," Katie said as they walked out the door.  
  
"And you believed them?" Ron asked incredibly as they started to sprint down the hall.  
  
"Yeah," Katie replied. "They're serious about Quidditch and usually don't mess around too badly when playing it."  
  
"They're also sour because they are behind us just when they thought they had pulled into the lead," Harry said.  
  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Katie asked as they slowed down after receiving the information that Filch was stalking around itching to dish out detention from Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"We'll tell you later," Hermione promised.  
  
"I'll get your brooms, you guys go get changed," Katie said veering from the three fifth years.  
  
"I'll bet a Galleon that she just doesn't want to hear Angelina telling us off for being late," Ron said.  
  
"I'm not taking up that bet, Angelina's nearly as bad as Wood!" Harry said.  
  
"Honestly, just because we didn't know there was a practice is hardly any reason to scold us," Hermione said as they emerged from the castle and started to sprint again.  
  
"Wait until the first game this year, then we'll have you so obsessed with Quidditch that you'll take that back," Ron replied.  
  
They ran into their respective changing rooms, changed, and met Angelina glaring at them on the pitch.  
  
"Where were you guys?" she asked coldly with a glare that reminded them of Snape's.  
  
"We were at the library, no one told us about practice today," Hermione replied.  
  
Suddenly Fred and George were laughing nervously as Angelina's glare switched to them.  
  
"Well you see Angelina," George started as he and Fred started to back up from Angelina as she advanced on them.  
  
"We couldn't find them," Fred explained.  
  
"But you said you did tell them," Angelina growled taking out her wand and pointed it at the nervous twins.  
  
"Um…" George struggled for an answer.  
  
"Its fine," Angelina said grinning suddenly after changing their hair color, George's to blond, Fred's to black. "I just wanted to scare the crap out of you, I didn't expect everyone to be here on time. McGollangal suggested after lunch that we'd practice tonight."  
  
"McGollangal suggested the practice?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, she even reserved the pitch for us," Angelina said. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I bet she didn't want us looking it up!" Hermione exclaimed keeping in mind that the Quidditch team probably shouldn't know about their research.  
  
"Looking up what?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I've got the brooms!" Katie said carrying Harry's Firebolt, Ron's Cleansweep 5(7?) (Given to him by the twins as a present for getting on the team. They both had gotten Nimbus 2001s with the proceeds from selling WWW products the first couple weeks of school and gave their other broom to Ginny.) and Hermione's Nimbus 2002 (a gift from her parents for making the team, although she had to order it.)  
  
"Great!" Angelina said. "Everyone in the air! Ginny, Katie, and Hermione are with Ron's team along with Blondie-boy George and Alexia. Everyone else, on my team. Harry, you search for a snitch. After a half an hour of play we'll drill on our week spots."  
  
For the next two hours Angelina had them drilling and playing until they were all ready to go to sleep. She had even made them run around the pitch a couple of times, to strengthen their stamina.  
  
It was too late to go back to the library after Harry, Hermione, and Ron had showered and changed after practice. They walked back up to Gryffindor Tower talking softly.  
  
"I think that when we go back to the library tomorrow all of the books that have the information we need will be gone," Hermione said stretching her arms over her head to loosen her tense muscles.  
  
"Does that mean we don't have to go back to the library?" Ron asked hopefully.  
  
"No, it means we have to go back and make a list of the books that were there today but not tomorrow then I'll see if I have them at home and have my parents owl them to me," Hermione replied.  
  
"But what if you don't have the books?" Harry asked.  
  
"Then we'll just sneak into Hogsmeade and pick them up there," Hermione replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Wait a second, are you sure you're Hermione?" Ron asked suspiciously. "The same girl who threatened to tell McGollangal that Harry was sneaking into Hogsmeade in our third year?"  
  
"Shut it Ron," Hermione replied. "This is for a good cause."  
  
"Besides," Harry pointed out. "She was also the one who brewed an illegal potion to get us in the Slytherin Common Room in third year."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ron nodded remembering. "I forgot that was her idea."  
  
"Shag Carpet," Hermione said when they reached the Fat Lady's portrait. "We should probably get some homework done now."  
  
"Come on Hermione!" Ron protested. "We just practiced for two hours straight! Besides, nothing's due tomorrow."  
  
"But our transfiguration essay is due on the day after tomorrow," Hermione replied. "And if I recall correctly, you didn't even start yours even though Harry and I are nearly finished."  
  
"It only has to be two feet long," Ron said. "I can do it tomorrow."  
  
"You'll be frantic to get it done, and you'll beg me or Harry to let us show you our essays," Hermione said.  
  
Harry sneaked out of the firing range sensing a true fight this time and not just Hermione trying to get off the subject. He walked over to where Neville and Dean were doing their homework, Seamus still hadn't gotten back from the pitch. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hi Harry," Neville replied not looking up from his own Transfiguration essay.  
  
"They at it again?" Dean asked glancing where there seemed to be an invisible shield around the two arguing Gryffindors.  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed. "I wish they could stop arguing every day."  
  
"It does get annoying," Dean agreed.  
  
"You never are serious! You always procrastinate!" Hermione yelled at Ron.  
  
"Fine then! You want to see me not procrastinating?" Ron demanded. "Come with me to the next Hogsmeade weekend."  
  
"He did not just do what I think he just did," Harry said.  
  
"Yes he did," Dean confirmed.  
  
"Did what?" Neville asked looking up from his essay.  
  
"Ron just asked Hermione out on a date in the middle of their fight," Dean explained.  
  
"He didn't," Neville protested.  
  
"Watch," Dean shrugged tilting his head toward the fighting duo.  
  
"Of course I'll go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with you!" Hermione spat. "Its left unsaid. You, Harry and me always go together!"  
  
"She didn't get it," Dean said disbelievingly.  
  
"Oh she got it," Harry said looking at Hermione's face. "See how her eyes are wide but her eyebrows are narrowed? She's hoping that he didn't ask her on a date in the middle of a fight but also surprised that he finally got the guts up to ask her."  
  
"How do you know this?" Dean asked.  
  
"She asked me in the beginning of the year when Ron was going to stop being so angry about her going out with Krum, and said quite clearly that she would have went with him if he had asked her to the Yule ball not as a last resort," Harry replied turning back to the situation at hand.  
  
"Um, I don't mean with Harry," Ron said, his voice getting quiet. "I mean just the two of us… like… um… like a date."  
  
"He did! The moron did and didn't take the out Hermione gave him!" Harry said disbelievingly.  
  
"Two knuts says she curses him," Dean said.  
  
"I'll take that bet," Neville said shaking Dean's hand.  
  
"I'm staying out of it," Harry said holding out his hands when Dean looked at him questioningly. "I don't want to get hexed by Hermione when she finds out there were bets placed on what she would do."  
  
"I can't believe you asked me on a date in the middle of us fighting!" Hermione yelled at Ron then ran up the stairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Who wants to tell Ron he acted like a git?" Harry asked.  
  
"Arent' you?" Neville asked. "You're his best friend."  
  
"So? If I try to help HIM, my other best friend will call me a traitor and curse me with him," Harry replied.  
  
"I don't think you have to worry," Dean said. "Fred and George are walking towards him with evil grins on their faces. Now on to more pressing matters. Who won the bet?"  
  
Harry rolled his eye and went to get his homework from his dorm.  
  
The next morning Harry had to suffer being the barrier between Hermione and Ron.  
  
"You guys are behaving like children," Harry finally said after the fifth time being asked to send a message to one or the other.  
  
"Really, you are," Fred agreed from across the table.  
  
"What are we going to do if you take away our job?" George asked.  
  
"Or worse, what will Snuffles do if you take away HIS job?" Harry asked grinning.  
  
"Well excuse me for being offended by the way that git asked me out," Hermione said sourly.  
  
"Its not my fault she won't talk to me," Ron sulked.  
  
"But you won't talk to her either!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"By the way, it IS your fault," George commented.  
  
"You were the idiot who asked her out, not only in the middle of a fight, but also in the middle of the common room," Fred said stealing a piece of sausage from Ron's plate.  
  
"Also think of this way, at least Hermione's not talking to you instead of stealing the reserve beater spot on the Quidditch team. She could have attacked you with Bludgers at practice tonight," George had to add.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said. "I forgot we had practice scheduled for tonight with the practice last night."  
  
"How does Angelina think we can do our homework with the time left?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Dunno, don't care," George said.  
  
"Anybody wonder why they assign homework when we don't go home to do it?" Fred asked idly.  
  
"No," Ron and Harry said as George said, "Yes."  
  
"Do you think we could get out of a homework assignment if we brought up that fact?" Fred mused.  
  
"No," Hermione said. "The only professor you could have pulled that off with is "Professor Dumbledore, and he doesn't teach any classes."  
  
"I don't know," Harry said. "Hagrid might allow it once or twice."  
  
"But he doesn't assign homework," Ron pointed out.  
  
"Any idea how we got on this topic?" Harry asked.   
  
"Fred said something weird," Ron explained.  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione said stiffly ignoring Ron. "We're going to be late for Potions if we don't leave soon."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the dungeons with Ron trailing behind them, a sour look cemented on his face. Ron sat down at Dean and Seamus's table leaving Harry and Hermione to sit at their usual table alone.  
  
Right after Neville rushed into the room to grab the last table, front and center, Snape swept into the room, wrote ingredients and directions on the board and said, "A mild forgetfulness potion. There is one ingredient missing along with its procedure and the placement in said procedure. Discover which potion it is, the missing ingredient and procedure and brew the potion, and write down what you did. You have the rest of the period to finish. Work with ONLY the people at your table. Begin."  
  
"Lets see," Hermione muttered beside Harry who was flipping through his Potions book looking for the correct potion. "Forgetfulness potions usually are mildly acidic. Those ingredients create a strongly acidic potion. So we need a basic ingredient."  
  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"One of the side effects of forgetfulness potions is usually heartburn," Hermione replied. "Acid causes heartburn, too much acid and it causes an ulcer and there has never been a report of a stomach ulcer resulting from a forgetfulness potion."  
  
"That makes sense," Harry said. "But how do we know it's not the magic causing the heartburn?"  
  
"Because the magic is directly tuned to the memory," Hermione explained.  
  
"If you say so," Harry shrugged and continued through the pages in his book. "It doesn't do us much good does it?"  
  
"Sure it does," Hermione said flipping through her notebook. "If we can find all of the ingredients which are bases we can narrow down the list of possible of ingredients."  
  
"You do that," Harry said. "I'll look for a similar recipe. You look for the ingredient, you know more about acids and bases than I do."  
  
A few minutes later Harry was still flipping through his book when Hermione said, "I've got it! We need Armadillo bile."  
  
"How did you figure that out?" Harry asked.  
  
"It lowers the acidity of the forgetfulness potion, and its magical properties balance out the magical properties of the Thistle Weed that aren't needed for a forgetfulness potion," Hermione explained.  
  
"How do you know this?" Harry asked.  
  
"If you took proper notes you would have the properties of different potion ingredients listed," Hermione said. "We need thirty milliliters of bile, the magic to magic ration for the two is for ever three ounces of Thistle Weed there is a half an ounce worth of the magic…"  
  
"Hermione, I trust you," Harry said interrupting her. "If you have to explain it to me, please do it in the common room when we have time. Do you know when we have to put it in?"  
  
"Right before the Thistle Weed unless you want to send our cauldron into orbit," Hermione replied. "You start preparing the ingredients and I'll brew the potion. I wonder why he chose a forgetfulness potion," Hermione murmured to herself. "That was our test in first year."  
  
"An ingredient is missing now," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Yes and this isn't the same one we made in first year as well," Hermione agreed.  
  
Near the end of class Snape started to talk again, "You should all be nearly done by now. Place a sample of the potion in a glass vial, place your initials on the vial and bring them to…"  
  
But Snape never got to tell them where to put the samples. Neville, having been forced to make his potion alone had dropped something into his potion causing it to explode during Snape's instructions, and somehow, in an accident only Neville seemed capable of making, some of the potion landed in Snape's open mouth.  
  
Snape coughed trying to get the potion out of his throat before he completely swallowed it but failed. Then he snapped, leaning heavily against Neville's table, "Longbottom! What did you put in that potion?"  
  
"I… uh… I…" Neville stammered.  
  
"Quickly boy!" Snape snapped causing Harry to wince, reminded of what his uncle used to call him.  
  
"I…. I…" Neville stuttered again.  
  
"Damn it," Snape said slouching over.  
  
Chaos erupted. Cries of "You'll be expelled Longbottom! You KILLED a teacher!" "Holy Crap!" and the seemingly popular "Merlin's Goat!" rang out while the Slytherins ran out of the room fearing the potion would explode again and affect them as it had Snape.  
  
"Quiet!" Harry bellowed to the remaining students all of whom were making a racket enough for ten. They all became silent and looked at Harry, who soon realized that it was only the Gryffindors left in the room.   
  
"Dean, Seamus, go get the Headmaster," Harry said as Hermione ordered, "Lavender, Parvatti, go get Madam Pomfrey and bring her here right away."  
  
Parvatti and Lavender nodded and ran out of the room while Dean protested, "We don't know where Dumbledore's office is."  
  
"I'll go," Ron said rushing out of the room behind the two girls.  
  
"Dean, Seamus, help me get Snape to the ground so he won't slide off the table and hit his head or something," Harry said going towards the unconscious teacher.  
  
"Neville," Hermione said calmly to the trembling boy. "What did you put in your potion?"  
  
"I… I… I found a potion that was similar to the one on the board but I didn't have the right ingredient so I substituted a similar ingredient," Neville said.  
  
"Which ingredient Neville?" Hermione prodded as Harry, Dean, and Seamus put Snape on the floor.  
  
"I put in a half a cup of crushed Nightshade right after the directions said to add lacewings," Neville whispered.  
  
"Shi…ns…" Hermione said going to where Snape layed on his side. "Guys, turn him on his side."  
  
"Why?" Dean asked.  
  
"Just do it," Harry said taking Snape's shoulders and turning him.  
  
"Abicio!" Hermione said pointing her wand at Snape, who promptly threw the contents of his stomach onto the dungeon floor. "Nightshade is poisonous without the proper counter poison, also it increases the severity nightmares if the poison part of it is neutralized."  
  
"So you made Snape throw up?" Seamus asked.  
  
"To get rid of any of the Nightshade in his stomach, but I've never read it working this fast, Neville, did you put anything else into the potion?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No… oh god… I killed him…" Neville said miserably.  
  
"No you didn't," Hermione said patting him on the back. "It was an accident and Madam Pomfrey can cure anything."  
  
Snape started muttering something in his sleep, his words slurred. Harry turned to his best friend and asked, "Is muttering a good thing?"  
  
"I have no idea," Hermione said. "Neville made something new."  
  
"I've killed him," Neville repeated.  
  
"No you didn't," Harry said firmly.  
  
Just then Snape decided to thrash around on the ground pleading, "No, I'm sorry Ale… Father!"  
  
"Perficus Totalus!" Harry said pointing his wand at Snape petrifying the unconscious man.  
  
"You don't cures a man when he's down, that's Slytherinlike!" Seamus said.  
  
"I'm keeping him from bumping into the corner of the table or something," Harry explained. "Where's Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
Just then the nurse rushed into the dungeons, Parvatti and Lavender nowhere in sight, probably off to spread the gossip of Snape fainting. "What happened?" she demanded.  
  
Hermione provided an explanation of what happened and the remaining Gryffindors were shooed to their common room by the nurse, where Ron shortly joined them.  
  
"Dumbledore is meeting Madam Pomfrey at the hospital wing and he told me to come here," Ron said. "Ever figure out what Neville put in his potion?"  
  
"A poison," Seamus replied. "This one will go down in history, who else has poisoned the Greasey Git of Slytherin before?"  
  
"That's an awful thing to say!" Hermione scolded trying to hide her own grin, Ron, Harry, and Dean laughing aloud and Neville blushing a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"That's not exactly how I'd like to go down in history," Neville said.  
  
"I have a question for you Neville," Hermione said. "You're good in Herbology so what possessed you to put Nightshade in the potion?"  
  
"I thought its poison was countered by the bubbertuber puss," Neville explained. "There was enough in there."  
  
"Wait a second," Hermione said pulling out her notebook and flipping through the pages, causing Dean and Seamus to wander off to play a game of Exploding Snap muttering about being crazy to want to discuss potions after it was done with for the day. She looked up and said, "The poison was countered by it. I wonder why he fainted then."  
  
"Weak stomach?" Ron put in forgetting that he was angry with her. "You won't be able to figure it out, so lets go to Hagrid's."  
  
"All right," Harry agreed silently grateful that Ron at least was talking to Hermione again.  
  
"I suppose, we could try to figure out what Dumbledore is trying to tell us," Hermione said. "Hagrid's always a good source of information."  
  
They walked down to Hagrid's hut and surprised their friend with a visit. They were inside, watching Hagrid bustle around preparing tea for them.   
  
"I wonder how Dumbledore knew it was superglue that held the Slytherins to their benches a few days ago," Hermione mused.  
  
Harry, catching on to her way of thinking, added, "At least he provided us with more entertainment. He made all of those Phoenix Orders float around."  
  
Hagrid looked at them sharply, "Don' tell me your inves'gat'n that this year! First you know'n 'bout my trip to see the giants, an' now this! You keep your noses out of it! You should't meddle in this stuff. This stuff is big see?"  
  
"But it's a clue from Dumbledore," Ron said. "If it's supposed to be such a big secret and all then why give us clues?"  
  
"Don' ask me," Hagrid said putting up his hands. "I don' know nothin'. If he really wan' you to know, he'd tell ya. But he din't so now leave it be."  
  
"I'm sure you know something," Hermione wheedled. "Why else would he have sent you to be the ambassador to the giants?"  
  
"It 'cause of my blood an nothin' else," Hagrid said firmly.  
  
"But then why didn't Dumbledore ask Madam Maxime?" Ron asked. "She has the same blood as you!"  
  
"I reckon its because she has a school to look af'er," Hagrid said evasively as he was pouring them tea. "'Sides, she wen' with me."  
  
"But he asked you primarily didn't he?" Hermione prodded.  
  
"Well, yes," Hagrid admitted blushing slightly.  
  
"See? You must know things about what Dumbledore needs otherwise he wouldn't have sent you!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"It doesn't hurt that I'm the on'y half-giant in the Order of Phoe… oh…" Hagrid slowed realizing what he had just said. "You're do'in it again! You're trying to pump information out of me! Well I won't talk abou' it from now on! Dumbledore would skin my hide if he knew I'd slipped that I was a mem… oh! You know too much. How's Quidditch?"  
  
"Thanks Hagrid," they said happily, now knowing what to search for and mentions of Dumbledore in it.  
  
"Quidditch is going good," Ron said taking over for the Quidditch talk, which they talked about until Hagrid's first class arrived.  
  
AN: Well, this chapter ran away with the plate, spoon, the whole utensil drawer, AND me.  
  
I didn't want it to end there, but it was either end it there, or have a chapter around 10,000 words long…. (its no where near that at the moment but if I had continued the next stopping place would be around there)  
  
Please review! I updated relatively quickly! AND it's a long update! 


	23. ARGH!

AN:  
  
This chapter isn't TRUELY a chapter..  
  
Its a little blurb with a question at the end...  
  
JUST enough story so that I won't get in trouble for posting only an AN.  
  
I don't own HP:  
  
*  
  
*  
  
During lunch Hermione went to the library while the boys went to stuff their faces. Hermione joined them in the Great Hall ten minutes into lunch saying, "There are no books in the library remotely pertaining to You-Know-Who's last rise, Dumbledore's history, or even any books on Phoenixes in general. McGollangal must have taken them out while we had that Quidditch practice."  
  
"Why would she take out books on Phoenixes?" Harry asked aloud.  
  
"Why would you even look up stuff about Phoenixes?" Ron added.  
  
"Because, those books could give us clues to the nature of the order," Hermione answered both questions. She ladled some soup into her bowl and said, "We just as well piece together the few clues we have so that when we sneak into Hogsmeade we can get in and out as fast as we can."  
  
"You're encouraging us to sneak to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked shaking his head. "We're too much of a bad influence on you. Anyway what clues? We only know the old coot is a member of the Order."  
  
"We have a couple of clues," Hermione protested. "From the fact that Dumbledore sent Hagrid on that errand over the summer we can safely assume that some of the other members are teachers," Hermione said.  
  
"Which ones do you think are members?" Harry asked.  
  
"Professor McGollangal for one," Hermione replied. "She wouldn't be so testy about Dumbledore giving us hints otherwise."  
  
"Hey!" Harry exclaimed. "Remember the night of Dobby's wedding? McGollangal and Figg nearly caught us. The halls were crawling with people who weren't supposed to be in Hogwarts, like Mad-eye Moody, and there were a couple of names I didn't recognize."  
  
"Harry, I think you're onto something there…" Hermione said getting a glint in her eyes.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
AN:  
  
Blurb done. 292 words. Enough to say 'chapter' so I can post this.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
QUESTION: Do you want me to end this story NOW? or do you want to wait several months while I try to write it the way I want to without copying other people's fics.  
  
*  
  
If I end the story within the next chapter or so, ignore all clues I've dropped in the previous chapters.  
  
*  
  
If I try to write it the way I want to you'll wait several months.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Either way, this blurb is probably going to be modified...  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
I appologize. I've been trying and trying to write this chapter but it WILL not work. At least not now. Please review and tell me which you would prefer. 


End file.
